Dangerous Dusk
by spicypig
Summary: A college girl named Dusk falls asleep and runs into Sebastian doing his nightly "cleaning duties"(taking care of intruders). Suddenly, she finds herself trapped within the Phantomhive manor, but there is no escaping the seemingly omniscient butler, Sebastian. But when she has a chance to meet her mysterious family, a family secret is revealed. Story takes place in modern world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps! This is the first fanfic I've ever written so here ya go! I'm not sure how well the characters stayed in...well, character so let me know if there's anything I can improve! I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters! I do own OC though...alrighty then. Enjoy!**

* * *

I love twilight. No, not the book series and movie franchise Twilight. I love the period during the day where, after the sun shines its final rays of the day and sinks below the horizon, the blood orange, dark blue and purple hues mingle with landscape. Perhaps this is why I always find myself wondering around outside during twilight. I like to trace the final breaths of the sun as it drips off the horizon and as a result, I often end up lost in the dark once the sun completely goes down. Which is a problem, as my eyesight is horrible in the dark. It's a dangerous game of me wanting to see the sun at its most beautiful point, right before it drops down the horizon, and of me struggling to get home in one piece.

One particular night, the sunset was abnormally red, as if someone had slaughtered all the animals on a farm and spilled the blood over the sky. Anyways, the sky reflected the almost violent red into my window. I had just started my reading assignment for class but the color of the sunset was too demanding to be ignored. I put on my dark grey wool coat, put on my fleece scarf as I know the fall English nights could get quite nippy, and wore my white knit cap and matching gloves. I put on some fuzzy toe socks and stepped into my boots. The only possession I brought with me was the house key as well as my phone and earphones; I would need to call someone or use a map if I end up lost again (which I probably will).

I stepped outside my humble cottage and locked the door. I breathed in the chilly air and looked out to the woods and saw a little bit of sun peaking out through the trees of the forest. _Perfect…I wasn't too late_ I thought as I started to trace the sun rays and the shadows across the forest ground. I kept following the receding rays until it was finally twilight. I picked a comfy looking tree and sat down facing the dark purple and blue horizon. I put in one of the earbuds and just stared at the sky. I particularly like to listen to my musics while viewing nature because, embarrassingly enough, it makes me feel like I'm in a movie. Like I am the lost main character, looking to nature for an answer to life while the movie soundtrack played in the background. I also enjoy hearing the wind and leaves fluttering about and the sound of owls hooting and welcoming the night. There's something about being alone in the woods at twilight that just soothes me…it makes me feel…very relaxed…

 _Shit!_

My eyes flew open to see that the sun already went down. I tried to stand up but realized that, not only were my legs asleep, but because of the cold, my body wasn't moving like how I wanted.

 _It's so fricking cold! How long have I been asleep?_

I bent forward, all the while shivering, and pushed myself up with my hands. I pulled out my ear bud and tucked the earphone into my pocket. I then checked my phone and saw that it was 8:37 pm. Since the sun set at 4:30 pm, and twilight usually comes about 10-15 minute after the sunset, I had been asleep for about three hours. I looked around and squinted, trying to make out my surroundings in the dark. _I think I came from that way_ …. I had been trying to teach myself to get home based on direction and instinct but so far, my sense of direction was as great as my night vision, which was shitty.

I almost pulled my phone out but then decided to just try my luck at getting home. After all, what is life without a little adventure? I put my arms forward like a zombie chasing after brains and felt my way around the woods.

 _I'm pretty sure I came from this way…so I'll go that way. If i really can't find my cottage, I can always just use my phone_.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle. It sounded like it came from far away but I definitely heard it. Then I heard a barely audible _thud_. I continued in that direction when I heard another _rustle_ that was immediately followed by another _thud_.

 _What the heck was that?_

I kept walking toward the weird rustle-thud sounds until I reached the location of the weird sounds.

 _Rustle_ , _gurgle, thud_.

 _Wait, gurgle? What the heck?_

I frowned at the unexpected noise when suddenly, an unnatural breeze blew by me and then there was something cold on my neck. I felt the presence of someone behind me and I froze. I was about to turn my head around to see who it was when I heard him speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

 **Hehehe sorry! I hate cliffhangers too but they exist for a reason :3 I'm not sure how long this will go but for now, it seems that this story won't end anytime soon so if you're in this for the long run, hang tight and let's see where this goes! Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is Chapter two! You wouldn't believe how excited I was when I got my first view or when I got my first following or even when I got my FIRST FAVORITE! OMG I can't believe people are actually reading this..and liking it! Thank you for reading this and making me the happiest fangirl who's writing fanfic about Kuroshitsuji on a Sunday EVER! I told my friends ," OMG so fanfic is a thing and I just started writing and publishing and people actually liked/favorited it!" Then they asked me how many followers and favorites and i said "3 and 1," they were embarrassed for me T-T ANYHOW, as always, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own OC. I appreciate every one of your follows, favorites and reviews! Feel free to do any of that (or not..just do whatever you want) and keep in mind I'm still a fanfic amateur so I would love to have some feedback by my fellow Kuroshitsuji fans! Anyways..enough babbling. Enjoy!**

* * *

My breath choked, partially from fear but also partially from how the voice made my spine tingle. The person who spoke had a voice that sounded like plush velvet mixed with a dash of sexiness…scratch that…mixed with a heaping pile of sexiness. I desperately wanted to turn around but I also knew the cold thing on my neck was definitely something that could kill me. This man's voice may be seductive and beautiful but there was a dangerous edge in it that threatened me more than the blade that was on my neck.

"Now what is a young lady like yourself doing in the woods at such a time?"

I could feel the man's breath on my ear and I, despite being unable to blush since I was naturally tanned, felt my cheeks burn up.

"Uh.. I got lo-lost when I was trying to get home and I-I somehow ended up here," I choked out, shivering from the adrenaline pumping through my body and the cold.

"Oh? Lying is unbefitting of a lady."

"I..I'm not lying. I have horrible vision at night and I don't have a sense of direction."

"If you had such horrible vision and sense of direction, then why were you even outside at this time of night?" The mysterious man questioned, pressing the blade into my neck.

 _Weird…why doesn't the knife hurt? The pressure just feels stronger but…the knife doesn't feel sharp at all…the knife also seems to be kind of sticky…_

 _Wait...the rustle, the thuds, and when I got close enough, the gurgle. The sticky knife…it must be blood, coagulating from the cold. It all makes sense now! This man had just been murdering people! And…and I'm next! He has me hostage and I don't know if I can escape…_

I coughed and, through my chattering teeth, confessed," I love seeing the sky after the sun sets so I go out everyday to see that but today…uh today, I fell asleep and when I woke up, it was already this late."

 _This is such an embarrassing reason. I hope he doesn't think I'm stupid or anything..wait. Why do I care what he thinks about me? He could be a serial killer for all I know! Wait…he most likely IS a serial killer… get your shit together, Dusk!_

"So you risked getting put in a dangerous situation such as this one just to see the sky? Humans are so easily seduced by beauty," the man muttered.

 _Why the heck is he talking about humans as if he weren't one? This guy is weird…I need to try to get out of here. When he lets go of the knife, I'm going to run away as fast as I can, then use my phone to get home. Then, I'll call the police. This guy seems to be an expert in killing people so I would have no doubt if he was FBI's most wanted or something._

"Ahh, I apologize for your discomfort, young lady. It is late and you are freezing yet I kept you out here in the cold for questions. It would be my honor if you would stay at the Phantomhive manor this evening, as a token of my apology." The man said, his voice suddenly sounding formal.

"No…no it's fine. I'm sure I can find my way home if you would just.." I said, as i reached my right hand up to push away the knife,"..release me."

The man tightened his grip on the knife and I froze again.

"It seems you have misunderstood my offer. I wasn't asking you to stay the night." His emphasis on the word asking made me realize that I wasn't being offered to stay at the Phantom-whatever manor, instead I had no choice but to go with him.

Again, the dangerous tone of the man's voice sent unfathomable shivers down my spine. I gulped.

"Al…alright then. Thank you for the offer."

After I took the man's offer, he lowered the knife. Feeling the knife move, my body tensed up, prepared to bolt away the moment I was free from this strange man. Then, I turned around to look at the man for what I thought would be the first and last time. But the moment I looked, my body, still tensed up, completely turned to stone.

The man was fairly tall. I could tell from the angle at which he held the knife to my throat and I could faintly see his outline. But what made me froze was his glowing fuchsia eyes. The eyes just screamed that I was the prey and I had no chances of escaping this man. I swallowed my saliva and abandoned all thoughts of escape. For now.

My body went limp and as if he could tell, he chuckled and hooked one of my arms onto his and said ," it is dark right now as you can see so I shall properly introduce myself when we get back to the manor. Now, shall we go?"

* * *

 **I wasn't sure if I should end this chapter here but the demon inside me told me to keep you guys hanging teehee so until next time! Here's a little tip to help you get through waiting for the next chapter: I only post the next chapter if the chapter after that has already been written. I respond to all reviews but as of now, I only have one so….**

 ** _fireanna: Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the cliffhangers. I can't promise there won't be more but like I said above, don't worry too much ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings friends! It is currently 7 am in the morning and I had just eaten and showered and are preparing for class. I know I know…how do i wake up so early? Truth is, I got too excited about writing fanfics that I didn't shower last night (I usually shower daily) and I couldn't sleep well so I woke up early to get clean. Anywhooooooo, here is Chapter 3 and quite honestly, I still don't know where this is going…but whatever. Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters. Annnnnnnnd it's 6 pm. Not that you had to know that…Enjoy!**

 **(I'm not done writing Chapter 4 but as my holiday treat for you all, I'll post chapter 3..I'm most likely post 1-2 times a week)**

 **"Ahem."**

 **What, Dusk?**

 **"Aren't you forgetting something?"**

 **Ohh, right! Sorry, sorry. I know you like Sebas-chan but I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters!**

 **"W-what the heck are you saying? Who's Sebas-chan?"**

 ***smirk* hehe you'll see..you'll see muahahahahahahaha! :)**

* * *

We continued for what seemed like an eternity in the foggy darkness. I tried to touch the mysterious and dangerous man as little as possible and walked as far away from him as I could but one episode of me running into a tree and falling on my face prevented that from happening. I clenched his left arm with both my hands and walked as close to him as I could. Even with my crappy night vision and the darkness, I could tell he was walking through the smallest spaces between the trees.

 _He's probably messing with me. He KNOWS I'm terrified of him but I can't do anything but to just follow him. I can't pull out my phone for the flash light because I don't want him to know that I have my phone. What if I happen to escape? I can't let him take my phone away; besides, I'll need it to find my cottage. But for now, I'm stuck with him. I can't run away since I doubt I can outrun this person and I definitely can't fight him._

Knowing I had no escape, I let my emotions show on my face, just this once, since it's really dark so no one could see.

"Oh my, are you thinking about something? You look so disappointed. Just look at the wrinkles between your brows," the man said, suddenly stopping. He leaned down close and pressed one finger to my knitted eyebrows. I could feel his breath on my cheek and I shivered.

"How did you know I was frowning?"

 _I'm positive it's way too dark for anyone to see anything right now. We were also just walking and I didn't think he was watching me. Maybe this guy has good night vision? After all, how has he been walking around without running into anything? But when I made eye contact earlier, he wasn't wearing any eyewear that blocked his…glowing eyes._

I shivered again from what I felt he was not. Logic tells me that there is no creature that looks like a human, have glowing fuchsia eyes, and have night vision. But my guts told me that this was no ordinary human, if he even is that. Despite my innate fear of this man, his touch caused this baffling, tingly pressure in the pit of my stomach.

 _I can't believe I let him get the best of me. I need to have my guards up around this person 24/7._

"Please don't touch me," I tried to say courageously while I pushed his finger away. I stepped back from him and said,"if you have time to mess around, why don't we just keep looking for the mans- "

 _Thump_! My foot caught on something as I was backing up and I fell on my bottom.

 _Oww, did I just trip on something?_

Rubbing my butt, I stood up painfully and turned around. In front of my eyes, was a long stone stairway that connected to some sort of building by a set of double doors. It was too foggy and too dark for me to see anything else.

"Wha…where am I?" I asked the man before realizing that he was no longer in front of me.

The man, who was just super close to me, had suddenly teleported to the set of double doors at the end of the stairway. I walked up the stairs. The only sound I could hear was my boots creating a dull clacking noise against the staircase. When I got in front of the doors, the man opened one of the doors and gestured for me to go in. The moment I walked in, my jaw dropped in awe.

 _This place is freaking crazy! Am I on a movie set or a luxurious hotel?!_

The man smirked at my dumbfounded expression and bowed.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. I am the butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Please don't hesitate to find me if you need assistance with anything."

* * *

 **Woohoo! Dusk is finally at the manor. What future adventures awaits her? You'll have to stay tuned to find out ;) I can't wait to write more chapters and develop the relationship between Sebby and Dusk. I see a lot of potential events that can happen that will make those two get closer. AHHH *nose bleed* Don't worry children. This is rated T so there will be no lemon here! But there will be some...heart thumping moments heehee. Have a nice day!**

 **ty1999: I'm glad my story is interesting enough for you to be sitting on the edge of your seat for the next chapter! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there! Hope you're having a great day :) I couldn't decide how Sebastian would deal with this girl so I just went with the most…thrilling route. Hopefully this was the right choice. We'll see teehee ;) As a remainder if you didn't see my note from last chapter: I will try to upload 1-2 times a week but I make no promises! I have school, homework, and pretty soon, finals to worry about. But, I know how excruciating it is waiting for a story to upload so I will try to spare you the torture. As always, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The butler closed the door swiftly the moment I stepped into the mansion. I jumped at the sudden noise and found myself looking up at him. He had closed the door with one arm and now I was trapped between him and the door. I looked down uncomfortably, hoping he would let me go, while my heart shot to my throat.

"Now, need me to remind you, you are a _guest_ at this mansion so heed my advice and do not wonder around or cause any trouble."

I could not bring the courage to look up at him again so I just nodded.

"That's not good enough. I need verbal promise that you will not wonder around," he said, his voice low.

"I won't," I mumbled, still looking at my boots. This man is awfully close and I just want to get out of this…situation. The room was dim but I could tell even in the dim light that this man was very attractive. He had an alluring scent about him and when he spoke, I could feel his breath on my ear.

He straightened up and let his arm drop to his side. I finally looked up and in the shadowy mansion, he plastered on a polite smile. He bowed and said," please follow me to your room."

I just nodded again. He started walking off in a quick pace and I struggled to keep up. He was more than a head taller than me so he walked quickly, but elegantly. After a million hallways and countless turns, he stopped in front of a door. I barely kept up with him and when he stopped, I bent over with my hands on my knee. I could feel a fine sheen of sweat on my forehead and I panted, relieved that I could finally take a break.

"Here we are."

The butler opened the door and revealed a sparsely furnished room. There was a bed in the middle that looked like it could barely fit two people. On the right of the bed was a simple wooden desk and matching chair. On the left of the bed was a big wooden wardrobe and a wooden drawer.

 _This room seems…painfully plain compared to the rest of the mansion. I'm kind of disappointed._

I had hoped I would be shown to a room with a fluffy pure white queen sized bed, or one that's at least twice as large as this. But when I thought about it, I was a prisoner so I should be glad I even get to have a room.

I hesitantly entered the room. The butler followed me in and closed the door behind him.

 _What the heck? Why is he in here too?_

"Um..," I shyly started.

"Hmm?"

The man made eye contact and raised his eyebrow. His eyes had a predatory look to them and I instantly regretted saying anything.

"I...I thought this was my room…" I whispered.

He smirked and responded,"it is."

"But…you're in here too…"

His smirk widened and he said, almost condescendingly,"you didn't think you'd be getting your own room, did you?"

I froze at his remark and continued staring at him.

"You are a prisoner. You have no rights. Having your own room is a privilege and a luxury and you have earned neither. You will be staying here for now. After all, I have to keep an eye on you or else who knows what kind of problem you'll cause."

 _What?! Do I look like some sort of criminal? Just because I happened to walk in on YOUR murder spree doesn't mean I am a criminal like you!_

"You look like you have something you want to say," he challenged.

I decided it would be best to keep my mouth shut for now. I shook my head and tore my eyes away from his.

"Good girl," he said triumphantly.

He started stalking towards me, all the while I could feel his eyes on me. I backed up at the same speed he pressed forward and soon, I found myself trapped again. He raised his hand and reached towards my head and I flinched when I felt his hand graze my left ear. I squeezed my eyes shut and froze, hoping he would eventually stop his advances. I heard a squeak and I peeked to see that he was looking to past me. I turned my head slightly and saw that the thing I was trapped by was the wooden wardrobe and he was rummaging in it. I sighed a breath of relief and suddenly my vision went black.

I reached towards my face and pulled off what was blocking my sight. It was a soft grey long sleeve and some black sweats, both of which were way too large for me.

I looked up at the butler questioningly. He gave an exasperated sigh and met my gaze.

"You don't plan on sleeping in your current outfit do you?"

I looked down at my clothes and realized there's no way I could relax in these clothes.

"I guess not."

He closed the wardrobe door and turned around. Confused, I stared at his tall back.

"Please change so I could get some rest too."

I stared at the back of his head to make sure he wasn't watching and begun taking off my outfit. I took off my coat, scarf, and gloves and set it on top of the wooden drawer right next to the wardrobe. I slipped my sweater and my dark maroon long sleeve off and put on the long sleeve. Then, I pulled off my thick skinny jeans. I was about to leave my black leggings that I wore under my jeans when I heard the butler say," You'll get too hot if you sleep in two layers of pants."

 _How did he know? I know he hasn't turned around...how freaky._

I pulled off my leggings and stepped into the way-too-large-but-comfy sweatpants. Then, before I could say anything, he turned back around.

"Do you always take so long to change?"

"Well, I'm sorry I took time to change alone in a room with a strange man," I countered.

"Oh?"

The man raised his eyebrows at my unexpected sass. He slightly tilted his head down and locked eyes with me. I tried keeping eye contact with him but failed. It just felt too awkward and intimate. I broke eye contact and looked around the room again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking around."

"Please go to bed. It's way past your bedtime and I would like to be able to take a break. It has been a very long day."

I glanced as him and carefully walked towards the bed. I flipped the sheets open and sat down on the surprisingly soft mattress. I kept my eyes on the butler as he watched my every move as if I was capable of even getting into bed incorrectly. Self-conscious that this man was watching my every move, I stopped. Seeing this, he sighed again.

"Now what is it?"

"I've never slept in the same room as a guy before."

"Don't think of unnecessary things and just go to sleep."

Still uncomfortable, I just looked down and stared at my hands, which I left in my lap. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he shifted and when I looked up, his face was right in front of me. His very unnaturally beautiful face was almost nose-to-nose with mine. I felt my cheeks heat up and tried to look away. He grabbed my chin and tilted my face up. My eyes widened at the sudden touch and he leaned in.

* * *

 **Heeheehee. Another cliff hanger. Sorry, not sorry! Don't worry...this is just one of many chapters to come that will have moments like these. Sebastian is extremely sadistic and loves to bully people, especially easy to bully people like Dusk. Anyways, hope you guys are okay with my update 1-2 times a week thing. Finals are almost here so I have to focus on not failing them :) But don't worry. I will probably write some holiday specials during my winter break so look forward to that! I usually don't like self-promoting people but it seems a lot of people who read my work like my other story more so check it out if you want to read about being Sebastian's favorite cat. The name of that story is Silver Nymph. I know there a couple of you out there that follow both stories and I'm glad you like both! Anyways, just as a heads up my goal is to update on Mondays and Thursdays.**

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you have a great day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings friends! Hope everything is going well. I actually started writing the beginning of this chapter in chapter 4 but a few sentences in, I decided to cut it off and leave that cruel cliffhanger from last chapter. The thing is, the last chapter was already longer than other chapters so I had to cut it down for consistency. Besides, I'm sure what happened last time left you sitting at the edge of your seat (at least I hope so).** **As always, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

 **"My, my. M'lady is as sadistic as me. You love bullying people as much as I do."**

 **Sebas-chan! How nice of you to join us!**

 **"Please do not call me by that revolting nickname. It reminds me of someone I try not to think about."**

 **Awww comon...Grell isn't that bad. He's just a little eccentric and..out there.**

 **"Please, m'lady. Spare me the torture."**

 **Fineeeee. I'll stop, Sebastian, since I love you to pieces.**

 **"Heh. Do you have no shame at admitting that?"**

 **Both the fanfics I'm currently writing are about you. I have no shame and regret at projecting my love for you to the world.**

 **"Oh my. It seems I shall have to punish you."**

 **KYA! Don't say anything you'll regret. Heehee.**

 **And on that note, enjoy!**

* * *

 _I haven't even had my first kiss! There's no way I'm going to let my kidnapper take my first time._

My arms reached backwards to support my body and I jerked my head back, evading him. He smirked. Then he took a step closer to the bed and leaned further forward. His left leg pressed between mine. Not being able to keep my legs closed against his powerful leg, I relaxed and soon his leg was pressed against the bed and between my thighs. He rested his right arm on the bed next to me and once again, I was trapped. As his face got closer, I retreated from his advance but I could only lean back so far and the next thing I knew I was lying on the bed with my legs still dangling over the edges.

 _Shit! Is he going to rape me? I'm going to scream...but who would hear me? I'll have to somehow fight him off._

As my body tensed, prepared to fight for my life, the butler backed off and knelt down at the bed. Confused, I lifted my head and watched him. He grabbed my foot one by one and took off my boots.

"You are finally in bed. That took you long enough," he said, putting on the polite smile again.

 _What the...He was teasing me? I legitimately got scared! Dammit, this man is too much._

Speechless _,_ I glared at him, hoping all the hate I was feeling could be projected into a laser beam to burn this man to death. He set my boots neatly to the side of the bed and stood up again.

"My, my. Your expression is showing on your face again."

He lifted my legs and gently put them on the bed so that I was completely on the bed. Then he leaned over me and grabbed the sheet. He pulled the sheet over me and tucked me in bed. The whole time, I stared at his face as he worked.

 _He has such fine and elegant features. Hair as black as the blackest nights that fall perfectly in his face. A tall nose that give his face dimension and almost an elf-like look. Slanted red eyes with long eyelashes that you just want to have to yourself...and beautiful full lips that always has a devilish smirk threatening to come out._

"If you keep staring, I'm going to be embarrassed."

I snapped out of my trance and my face instantly heated up.

I looked away and mumbled my apologizes. He chuckled and bowed after standing up.

"Good night, miss...-"

"Dusk," I responded, suppressing a yawn. The bed's softness surrounded me and my eyelids got heavy. Today was an emotional roller coaster and I felt exhausted.

"Good night, Miss Dusk."

"What about you? Where are you going to sleep?" I mumbled, as my eyelids fluttered.

"I don't need to sleep."

 _He doesn't need to sleep? Wha..._

I didn't finish my thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I turned my head to right to try to get into a more comfortable position when I felt like someone was watching me. My eyelids fluttered opened and I saw the man sitting on the bed. Half-asleep, I tried talking to him.

"What're you doing? Are you watchin' me? That's kinda creepy," I mumbled.

He chuckled and lied down on the bed facing me. He propped his head on his left hand and started petting my head.

"Mmmm..that feels reaaaaaaly niiiiiice," I declared, my voice loud.

"You are much more honest when you're half asleep. If only you were like this all the time...actually, this dichotomy of personalities is somewhat interesting."

 _Hmm? What is he talking about?_

All I could focus on was his gentle caresses and I fell back into sleep

* * *

I woke up to the smell of tea. I groaned and stretched on the bed before realizing that since I lived alone, there should be no breakfast ready for me when I woke up. As soon as I realized that fact, my eyes flew open and I sat up.

 _Oh yeah..that's right. I got kidnapped yesterday by a man..I think his name is Sebastian. I'm currently in the Phantom-whatever manor and I'm in his room..but is this his room? I also vaguely remember seeing him last night after I went to bed. Was it a dream? But it felt so real..._

I looked around the room and again, noticed how painfully bare it was. I saw a plate with some toast with butter and strawberry jam, a cup of tea, and a little note on the desk next to the bed and I instantly pushed the dream to the back of my head. I got up and was about to walk to the desk when I felt all the extra fabric of my pajamas sag. I looked down and saw that I looked like an old saggy and moldy potato.

 _It makes sense his clothes are too big for me. He is way taller and a dude after all...and he's also very attractive._

I felt my cheeks heat up and I walked to the desk. I sat down on the wooden chair and spread butter and jam on the toasts and made a sandwich. I took a bite of the toast and realized how hungry I was. I picked up the tea cup and drank a couple gulps to wash down the sandwich. Then I devoured the toast and drank the tea to the last drop.

 _But I'm still so hungry...I didn't even eat dinner last night. There's no way these flimsy pieces of toast are going to fill me up._

I stood up from the table and was about to walk to the door when the little note fluttered to the ground. I bent over and picked it up, with the sleeves of the shirt dripping off my arm. The short note was written elegantly in cursive and it read:

 _Miss Dusk,_

 _Do not forget the promise we made last night. You are not allowed to wonder the halls or cause any trouble. If either of these things happen, I will punish you in whatever manner I see fit. You are also to stay in this room until further notice. I will be back to give you further instructions._

 _\- Sebastian_

As I read the note, my shoulders slumped. He's too scary for me to defy him but I'm just so hungry! There doesn't seem to be anything to eat in this room. I walked around the small room and looked around. Then I went back to the bed and lied down.

"Ahhh!" I groaned angrily, sitting up on the bed," I'm too hungry for this! I need to eat something."

I jumped off the bed as soon as I made up my mind and walked to the door.

"I don't even know where the kitchen is but I'm too hungry to care."

I pushed the handle down and pulled opened the door only to see Sebastian turn the corner into the hallway that led to this room.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger.. really? Sorry sorry! I'm actually sorry T.T It's just that this chapter is already really long so I wanted to split it up. So did you really think Sebastian was going to kiss Dusk? I didn't want that to happen since it would seem very out-of-character for him. Honestly, I tried my best to keep Sebastian in character, which is kind of hard. He usually isn't one who would approach anyone who doesn't have something to offer him but Dusk actually does have some value for him. Anyways, I have finals next week and one is on Monday so depending on how that goes, I may or may not update on Monday. Also, it's almost the holidays so I will be writing some holiday special(s) but I don't know what to write about yet.**

 **A guest user said that the last chapter was a bit cruel with the cliffhanger and I'm sorry! It's there for a reason.**

 **Sheryllove98: Thank you :) I will update as much as I can!**

 **Barnabad: point taken!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are you ready kids? Aye Aye, Sebastian! Haha if you didn't get that, I was referencing the beginning of the SpongeBob theme song (No I don't own SpongeBob Squarepants). Someone requested that I make these chapters longer. What do you guys think? I will try to make them at least 1,500 words but if you want me to write more than that, I'll have to hear it from more people since these chapters do take some time. Also, I'm feeling a little stuck. I have a general idea of where the story is headed but I don't know the exact details. See, when I write these chapters, I don't plan out what I'm writing. I just put the words down. The way I write chapters is kind of a weird thing and it's kind of hard to explain. Basically, when I first started, I just began writing what felt _right_. And from then on, I don't actually think and create the ideas; I just follow the flow and the logic of the story as I continue. Do you kind of get it? I can assure you I'm not high or drunk right now (I have never been high or drunk, fyi). Maybe it's because it's almost 1 in the morning...Hmmm.**

 **And in case you're wondering, the reason Dusk doesn't reference to Sebastian by his name is because she's still not close with him. To her, he's still the man who kidnapped her. Although she has started thinking that he's sometimes nice and she is undeniably attracted to but afraid of Sebas-chan. But once she starts to know him better, she'll start calling him Sebastian instead of the man or the butler.**

 ***PSA* I probably won't be updating on Thursday since I have a final that day and another the day after that but I'll see what I can do!**

 **On the other hand, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters! But I own Dusk. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I closed the door quickly and stared at the door. I started pacing the room.

 _Did he see me? Shit..shit..shit! What's he going to do? What kind of punish will he do? The Chinese water torture? Or the tickle torture? Oh god, I hope it's not the tickle torture. I'm super ticklish._

I freaked out and was lost in my thought when I heard the door open.

My eyes instantly landed on the butler and I nervously greeted him.

"Ah..go-good morning."

"Did I just see you trying to leave the room?" He questioned, the devilish smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"No..you're just imagining things."

He glanced at me and I thought I saw a brief smile flash on his beautiful face. He decided to let it go and he said," I had some spare time so I came to check up on you. Is there anything you need or want, Miss Dusk?"

My stomach, which was grumbling before the butler entered the room, decided to rumble louder than thunder at this exact moment.

Embarrassed, I looked down and smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't eat dinner last night so I'm starving."

I looked back up at the butler after I told him of my hunger only to see he had a silver serving tray with some delicious sandwiches, a salad, and, of course, some tea.

 _What the...He definitely wasn't holding that when I saw him earlier._

"You look confused," he pointed out.

 _Well duh! Food just appeared out of nowhere!_

The man closed the door behind him and walked past me to set the platter down on the desk next to the bed. I turned around and watched him. He began moving the sandwiches, which were stacked on a little tower, tea cup, and the salad onto the desk. Then he tucked the serving tray under his left arm and used his right hand to pour some aromatic tea into the cup.

 _Woah. He doesn't waste any moves. Everything he does has a purpose. He's beautiful._

"Again, if you keep staring at me, I will get embarrassed, Miss Dusk."

I snapped out of my daze and got annoyed at myself for being caught again.

"My apologies," I blurted out, too irritated to be embarrassed.

The man chuckled and consoled me," do not fret. It is only natural for you to be hungry...just as I am."

"Huh? If you're hungry, why don't you just eat?"

"Well, you could say I'm still preparing my meal."

"Did you just started making it?"

He put on an indecipherable smile and said," yes I did. Although for you, it might seem a little longer."

 _He's being all mysterious. I hate it when people speak in riddles_.

"Oh my, your expression is showing again," he leaned in and stared at my face," and from what I see, it seems you are irritated?"

"Could you please stop analyzing my facial expression? It's annoying and borderline creepy."

"My apologies," he responded, waiting for my explanation for my irritability.

I sat down at the desk and stared at the food laid out in front of me and I chewed my lips, afraid to say something that could set the butler off.

"Well?" He pushed.

I spun on the chair to face him and sighed.

"I hate it when people aren't straight forward and speak in riddles."

His eyes widened briefly before he smiled.

"I see."

I turned back to the food in front of me and put some milk and sugar in my tea. I blankly stared at the silver spoon as I swirl the tea, dissolving the sugar. Then I put down the spoon and grabbed the fork and stabbed the salad a little too hard. As I was about to put the greens in my mouth, I paused. I glanced over my shoulder at the butler.

"Are you going to stare at me while I eat?"

"Of course not. As you may know, I am a butler so I am quite busy. I just came to bring you some food and to warn you to not forget our promise from last night."

 _Oohh...I don't even like salad but this is delicious!_

I was too busy enjoying the food that I didn't verbally respond the butler's warning. I nodded my head without looking at him and continued digging into the food.

"Wait, so who is your master?"

I said, turning around, only to realize he had already left the room.

"Hmm. I didn't even hear him leave. Oh well. Wait, I should check my phone and think of a way to leave."

After I finished all the food, I scampered up from the chair and ran towards the wooden drawer, where my clothes were now neatly folded in a pile.

 _I hope he didn't take my phone..Ohhh..._

I fumbled through the pile and realized my coat wasn't there.

 _Where is my coat? That's where my phone is. Shit. Shit!_

I looked to my right and saw the wooden wardrobe and I opened its doors.

 _Ahah! There's my coat. Damn this guy is so organized._

I took the coat off the hanger and searched the pockets. When I felt the hard plastic case of my phone, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god..."

I pulled off the earphones and set my coat on the drawer. Taking a seat on the bed, I clicked the home button and saw about a billion texts from my best friend, Elizabeth.

"Hey did you finish that reading assignment?"

"You wanna grab some dinner together?"

"Hey you're not ignoring me are you? Don't come crying when you're lost later"

"Dusk, are you alright?"

The texts grew more and more frantic and I sighed. Elizabeth is still such a worrywart. I was about to respond to her texts to tell her I'm still alive when my screen suddenly went black.

"No..no...no! What the hell?!"

 _Liz must have killed the battery with her frantic texting...Great! There goes my plan of escape._

I threw the phone down on the bed in frustration.

"I guess now the only way for me to go home would be on my own. Would I rather be lost in the woods and get killed by an animal, or would I rather stay in a house with a murder?" I laughed bitterly, realizing both options sucked.

At a lost, I just sat there, staring at the wooden wardrobe. Before long, I heard the door click open again. I didn't even look at the door because I knew the man would be there. I just kept staring at the wardrobe.

"Miss Dusk, would you like to take a bath and freshen up?"

"Hmmm.."

"Miss Dusk, are you alright?"

I slowly turned my head towards him.

 _Maybe it's not that bad. Being here. At least it seems kind of safe and even though the butler is a murderer, he treats me kindly._

"Fine."

"Please follow me."

I got up from the bed and trudged after the butler, still wearing his clothes. As I walked down the long hallway, I tripped over the long pants and expected to hit the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed my arms forward to catch myself but the impact never came. I opened my eyes and saw that the man had caught me.

"Oh my. These clothes are quite large on you."

Then he picked me up in a princess carry and continued walking.

I flushed and protested," What are you doing? Put me down!"

"I will not have guests in the manor fall and injury themselves so naturally, the only solutions are for me to carry you or for you to take off your clothes. Which option would you prefer?"

He glanced down at me, red eyes twinkling, as if he enjoyed making me squirm.

"How does that make any sense?!" I yelled as I tried to get away. I pushed against his chest and realized that despite his lean figure, the butler was actually quite well built. I felt my face heat up again and continued fighting against him. He noticed that I paused for a little and smirked.

"Goodness gracious. You're fighting so vigorously but you secretly enjoy this, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let. Me. GO!"

"Sebastian, what's with all the noise?"

The man paused and turned to face the voice. I also turned, since the man was still carrying me, to look at the owner of the voice. It belonged to a teenager with startling blue eyes.

"My apologies, my Lord. I was just about to take this young lady to the bath."

 _My lord? This boy looks way too young to be a lord._

The boy's eye brows raised.

"Taking her to the bath?" He asked, as he looked the butler up and down before settling his beautiful eye on me. Not eyes because his other eye was covered by a black eyepatch. He smirked and said," Wow Sebastian. I didn't know you were into girls like this."

 _Uh, excuse me? This guy is so rude!_

 _"_ Now wait a second here!" I yelled, surprising the guy. "Just who do you think you are, commenting about me when I'm right here?! There's a limit to how rude someone can be to a stranger!"

"Who am I? I'm Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of this mansion." He responded coldly. "You're the one who is being rude. While you are in MY mansion, you will treat me with respect. Understood?"

* * *

 **WOOHOO! I finished my first final this morning! I feel so much more relieved. Phew. Anyways, the end of this chapter was kind of unexpected. Originally, I didn't want Dusk to run into Ciel so early but I guess she just did. Ugh...I don't know where this is going. This story was supposed to be a super long story but now I don't know if that'll happen. This is way more casual than I anticipated. I hope this wasn't too disappointing. At least it's longer?**

 **Also, in this story, Ciel is actually the same age as Dusk but of course, he looks too young to be the same age HAHA Poor Ciel. Always looking so adorable.**

 **Blazeheart876: I've kept the stories short for consistency but since you asked, I'll see what I can do :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! I'm probably posting late for this story...I'm feeling a little stuck because I don't see a way to keep this story going so this will probably end soon. Don't be too sad. There are plenty of other Kuroshitsuji fanfics out there :) I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I didn't plan on having Dusk meet Ciel for a while. Sebby wanted to keep her as a personal entertainment toy but that didn't happen. And I'm not going to drag this out or suddenly give Dusk some special powers like some other stories or make her somehow important to Ciel or Sebastian. I know, it sounds kind of cruel but I think this is the best option. Besides, I have more fun writing my other story so if I'm not 100% into this, you guys can probably tell and won't enjoy it as much either. WAIT SCRATCH THAT. I just found a way to make this story go on. Heheh if you read the last chapter, you probably caught on to what's going to happen in the future ;)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I do own Dusk and events that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

My jaw dropped. The guy looked at the most fifteen but he owns this place?

"My apologies for distracting you, my lord. But I had wanted to keep her presence a secret, as she has no use for you. I was going to keep her as a personal toy."

"Excuse me?!" I whipped my head around to face the butler but my hair accidentally whipped him in the face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

He faked a smile and tightened his arms around me.

 _I'm scared..._

"If you'll excuse me, I have to take Miss Dusk over here to the bath."

"Tch. Try not to have to much fun. When she's done, bring her to my office."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, the guy turned on his heel and walked away.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" I grumbled, watching the teenager's back.

"My master has quite a lot on his shoulders so that could explain the attitude. He is quite the spoiled earl, if i do say so myself."

"How old is he? Like fifteen? What could a high schooler possibly have to worry about?"

The butler raised his eyebrows at my question before responding.

"The earl is twenty two years old."

"No way! Are you serious?" I exclaimed.

"Miss Dusk, I do not lie."

 _So he's the same age as me. Wow. I live in a tiny cottage that no one would live in because it's too far from anything and am only going to college because of a scholarship. And this guy here is an earl and is carrying the weight of that title. This is depressing..._

"We have arrived at the bath."

He opened the the door with me still in his arms and walked in. He put me down on my feet and walked to the bathtub. As he turned the knobs, steam rose from the hot water that came out the silver faucet.

 _What the...the hot water came so quickly! At my home I have to let the water run for at least a minute before it got hot..._

"The shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and loofas are all in here. I shall go prepare your change of cloth," his face suddenly devious," unless you want me to bath you?"

"No way! It's okay. I have been bathing myself for the last couple years I think I can handle this."

The butler watched my face in amusement before dipping his gloved fingers into the filling tub.

"The water is the perfect temperature. When the tub is filled, I trust you will be able to turn off the faucet?"

 _He's dipping his glove in the water. Why doesn't he just take it off? Just as I thought in the beginning, this man...no this creature...is weird._

"Yes. I can handle the faucet," I responded, rolling my eyes.

"Then I will be off. Just come out whenever you're ready. There's towels hanging right over there."

After he pointed to where the towels were, the butler opened and left the bathroom.

"But how will he bring me the new clothes? I guess I'll just wear this again."

I looked down at the large shirt and pants. Of course I didn't mind wearing them. They were comfy and smelled really good.

 _Oh god! What am I thinking about?_!

I waddled to the counter where the sinks were at and slipped off the clothes. I stood in front of the mirror in my underwear before realizing something.

 _Is he going to bring me clean underwear? I don't know which would be more creepy and gross: him bringing me clean underwear or me wearing dirty underwear. UGH! This is such a struggle._

I unhooked my bra and slipped off my underwear and tossed them on top of the clothes. I walked across the white marble floors to the bathtub, which was half filled at this point.

"This looks so nice," I sighed.

I dipped a foot in and found that the water was, indeed, perfect. Not so hot where I'd scald my skin, but not too cold where if I'm in it for more than 5 minutes, it'll cool down. I stepped in the bath and sat down, feeling the warmth envelope me as the water continued to run. When the water level covered my entire body except for my head, i reached forward and turned off the faucet. Then I lounged back and just soaked in the warmth. This was the first time I've been so relaxed since the summer, when I had no school and was able to just do what I loved. I sighed in content before I closed my eyes for a few minutes. After a while, I felt completely revived and I pulled the plug on the tub. Then I stood up and turned on the shower head and began washing myself.

"Hmmm this shampoo and conditioner smells so good! It almost smells like Elizabeth's hair..."

When I finished scrubbing myself, I wrung my shoulder length dark brown hair and stepped out of the tub. I wiped my feet on the mat and walked to where the towels were hung. I pulled the towel off and began drying myself before I heard the door open. My head snapped up and saw the butler at the door and I frantically tried to cover myself.

"Wha-! What are you doing here? Don't you knock?"

The towel didn't seem to want to stay on my body. The more I grabbed at it, the easier it seemed to slip off. I finally got control of the towel and I made eye contact with the butler and raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to answer my question.

"You are quite a sight, Miss Dusk. Did you forget I said I was going to bring you a change of clothes?"

I looked at his arms and saw a neatly folded pile of clothes and on the very top, a bra and matching underwear.

My eyes shot open in horror.

 _Oh god! He did bring me clean underwear.._

I looked back to the pile of clothes I left on the counter and scrambled there to cover up my undergarments. I had just taken a big test yesterday so I was wearing the most comfortable-and worn out-pair of underwear I had and they weren't even matching. Besides, who the heck has time to wear matching underwear?

The butler walked across the bathroom and set the clean clothes on the counter and turned towards me.

"May I have the dirty laundry?"

"No! It's fine."

"Miss Dusk, you are going to be staying here for a while. I would prefer not to buy you new undergarments every day just because you don't want me to wash them."

 _UgH! This is humiliating...but I really wouldn't want him to buy me underwear. That's just..weird._

"Fine! You can take these. Now can you please go? I need to change."

He smiled and swiped the pile of clothes from me before leaving. I sighed a breath of relief and reached over at the bra and underwear before realizing something.

 _WHAT'S WITH THE SEXY UNDERWEAR?_

The bra and underwear were exactly my size and was black and lacy and even had some bows here and there. I held up the bra and inspected it.

"It's even a push-up bra! Wow this guy is a serious pervert."

But what choice do I have? I can't walk around a stranger's house, no, an earl's mansion without any underwear. I sighed in defeat and threw on the lingerie. Then I held up the clothes that the butler brought me to see he had prepared a pair of black wool leggings, a really cute above-the-knee maroon circle skirt, a white dress shirt with a bow neckline, and a dark maroon and beige vest. I hate to admit it, but he's got style. I put on the outfit and towel dried my hair. I looked in the mirror again and decided this was the best I could look under the circumstances and left the bathroom.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for cutting this chapter short! I was going to write more when the page suddenly needed to be resubmitted or whatever so I lost everything I wrote up to the end of this chapter. I'm too done with things right now to try to recreate everything so sorry you guys got the short end of the stick. But to make it up to you, the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Tomorrow is my last final so I will have plenty of time to be writing so stay tuned!**

 **ronnielee31x: Thank you for catching that mistake! That wasn't supposed to be there :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**ACKKKK I promised I would write more for this chapter T-T but it's already 11 pm Sunday night and I just started. I'm sorry! I went home on Friday night and spent Saturday rewatching season one of Kuroshitsuji and today I went shopping. GOMENNEI GOMENNEI GOMENNEI (I'm not actually Japanese). I really have nothing to do for a couple days so I'll just crank these chapters out (I'll do my best to not let the quality drop).**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I do own Dusk and events that did not occur in the manga/anime. Enjoy!**

* * *

I opened the door to find the butler was waiting outside.

"My master is waiting for you."

With that, he began walking away. I followed and soon, we arrived at the master's office. The butler knocked and opened the door for me. I timidly stepped into the room and saw the earl sitting at a grand wooden table.

"What took you so long?" He asked, not even looking up from the document he was signing.

I wasn't sure if he was asking me or the butler so I stayed quiet. The earl sighed and set his fountain pen down on the table and looked up at me.

"I thought you took your sweet time getting here because you were trying to look presentable, but is this what you call presentable? Your hair is a mess."

 _What the...The only reason I didn't dry my hair was because there wasn't a hair dryer!_

"I didn't see any hair dryers in the bathroom..." I said quietly.

One corner of the earl's lips lifted.

"Are you saying that I can't afford to have even one hair dryer in the bathroom? Who do you think I am? This mansion is built for the absolute comfort of its inhabitants. Everything any guests would ever need is already stocked in all the rooms. A hairdryer in a bathroom is no exception."

I was speechless. How could someone be so shamelessly rude?

"I guess I expected too much from a commoner."

He picked up his pen and looked back down at his documents. Not sure what to do and too angry to trust myself to say anything, I stayed quiet. The butler excused himself to go make afternoon tea and left.

* * *

An eternity seemed to have passed in silence. I stood in front of the desk and looked around the office. Other than the massive desk he was working on, the room was fairly empty. I shifted my weight on one foot and after a while, to the other. I continued shifting my weight because standing still was getting too difficult. Suddenly, there was knock on the door and I gladly welcomed the break in silence.

"What is it?" The earl asked.

"Young master, I have brought your afternoon tea."

The door opened and the butler pushed in a cart with an elegant tea set and two slices of delicious looking chocolate cake. He poured the tea in a beautiful amber arch and set the tea and the cake down on the table. The earl put down his pen and took a sip. Then he looks at me again and commanded the butler.

"Sebastian, bring in a chair."

"Understood."

The butler brought in a wooden chair with padding and set down another cup of tea and the second slice of cake on the desk. Still not understanding the silent communications and afraid to make a wrong move, I stood by the table and watched those two.

"Do I have to tell you to do everything? Take a seat and don't waste the tea."

I plopped myself down on the chair and hesitantly picked up the tea. I brought it up to my face and took a whiff. The aromatic tea immediately calmed me down and I settled into the chair more comfortably. I took a sip and my eyes closed, enjoying the warm liquid in my mouth before swallowing. I set down the tea and picked up the silver fork to cut into the cake. I took a bite and found myself in awe at how delicious it was. The warm and moist cake mixed perfectly with the fluffy chocolate whip cream. The layers of cake were separated by a dense chocolate mousse that melted in my mouth. Soon, I had finished the tea and cake. I licked my lips in content and also in case I had anything on them. All of the sudden, I realized the earl was staring at me, his own cake only half finished. I began to feel my face heat up.

 _I got so into the cake and tea that I completely forgot where I was! I hope I didn't look like a pig or something scarfing down the delectable cake._

"Is there something on my face?" I asked the earl. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"No."

Furrowing my brows, I tried to retrace my every action. Did I somehow offend him? Or is my mere presence an offense?

Then the butler spoke.

"It would seem my master was admiring your eating etiquette."

"My etiquette?"

"You move as if you were born into nobility, or at least a wealthy family. Almost as if you were trained."

I thought back to my past. I didn't remember much of my childhood. Apparently I had been shipped around foster homes because no one wanted me. My own parents abandoned me in a box next to a dumpster. It wasn't until a wealthy family decided to adopt me. However, I had never met the family. They kept me at a townhouse away from the main house and sent a maid to accompany me. Sometimes the lady of the house would visit me but her visits were brief, and formal.

"I was adopted by a wealthy family and they taught me everything I know."

"You were adopted?" The earl's eyebrows went up slightly.

"Yes I was. Ah, I should probably stop talking about myself." I glanced down at my hands, which were folded in my lap and felt the overwhelming loneliness again.

 _No one wants me. No one cares for me. I'm probably just boring the earl with my stupid sob story._

"You will stop talking when I tell you to stop." The earl simply stated.

I felt a jab of warmth in my heart. It's almost as if he actually cared for me. But the office door abruptly swung open. We all looked to the door to see a young woman with long curly blond hair and green eyes, breathing heavily at the door.

"Lizzie?!"

"Elizabeth?!"

The earl and I called out at the same time. Then hearing that the earl knew Elizabeth, I stood up and began looking at the earl and Elizabeth. Her eyes widened in surprised before she ran and tackled me.

"Oh Dusk! I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried when you didn't respond to my texts! Why didn't you tell me you were staying at Ceil's mansion? I could've come visited you!"

I laughed a little, trying to relieve my nerves.

"You know the earl?" I asked incredulously, as I turned my head to glance at the earl.

"Yeah I do! Remember how I told you I had a fiancé? This is him!"

My jaw dropped in disbelief. I let go of Elizabeth and turned around to face the earl.

"What did you do to fool my poor friend? Are you blackmailing her?"

Despite my previous shyness, I had no shame when it came to Elizabeth. Her happiness meant everything to me. She was my first friend and we have been close ever since middle school. If not for her, I would have probably ended my own life or been wondering the streets by now.

The earl seemed surprised at my sudden change of attitude but pulled himself together almost immediately.

"Actually, Lizzie and I are childhood friends and we have been engaged for quite some time."

"Yeah Dusk! This is my handsome and adorable husband-to-be!"

Elizabeth danced around the desk and threw her arms around the earl. He blushed a little and immediately tried to pry her arms off.

"Lizzie! Stop it!"

Elizabeth giggled happily before she realized something.

"Oh yeah Dusk, why were you here and didn't answer my texts? You're lucky today is Saturday or else you would've been in trouble for missing class! You know the university isn't lenient with scholarship students."

"Well...," I trailed off, looking at the butler.

"Sebastian found her lost outside in the middle of the night so he took her in."

"Dusk! How many times do i have to tell you to be careful? I know there's no keeping you away from twilight but at least be safe! Thank goodness Sebastian was there and not some murderer."

I laughed bitterly in my head. Elizabeth didn't seem to know the butler's other side but I decided to stay quiet. I glanced at the butler and he gave me an innocent closed eye smile.

But Elizabeth grabbed my arms and I turned my eyes back on her.

"Since my best friend AND my fiancé are here, why don't we have a dinner party? I have been wanting you two to meet for a while."

"Uh I don't think that's the best idea.."

I tried to brush off Elizabeth's enthusiasm and reluctantly look to the earl for help. He looked equally uncomfortable but, after some time and a few whines from my best friend, he finally gave in with a sigh.

"Sebastian, prepare for a dinner party."

"Very well, my lord."

As the butler was about to leave the study, Elizabeth finally saw my outfit.

"Oh my goodness! Dusk! Your outfit is ADORABLE! Where did you get it?"

I looked at the butler helplessly and he responded.

"I prepared the outfit for Miss Dusk since I found her in the forest."

"Wow Sebastian! You're good at everything!"

"You flatter me. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler," the butler said with a smile.

With that, the butler left and only the earl, Elizabeth, and I stayed in the study.

"Alright Dusk. This is a dinner party! We need to go get ready for that! Let's go to your room."

"Uh, I don't have a room."

With the earl in the room, I didn't want to tell Elizabeth that I was actually being kept prisoner at her beloved's mansion.

"Ciel! How come she doesn't have a room?"

He shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? Sebastian was the one who brought her in and he's the one who prepares the rooms."

"This is unacceptable! Dusk is going to be my maid of honor! Do you understand? She is my BEST FRIEND. You better take good care of her."

"Yes, yes. I promise I'll take care of her," the earl promised in defeat.

"Well then. Dusk, do you know where the kitchen is? That's where Sebastian'll be right now."

"I don't know..."

"It's okay! I'll give you a tour of the mansion tomorrow. But I'll take you to the kitchen first. Ask Sebastian for a room and he'll prepare one for you. Then come find me when you get a room! I'll be here with Ciel because I have some wedding arrangements I need to discuss with him."

After Elizabeth showed me to the kitchen, she disappeared and I pushed open the kitchen door to find the butler gracefully preparing the dinner.

"What is it?" He asked, without looking to see who had entered.

"Elizabeth told me to ask you for a room since she insisted on getting ready for the dinner party."

"Ah yes, Miss Dusk. If you'll follow me."

He set down the knife he was holding and changed into a clean pair of gloves. I followed him and came to a room that was lavishly decorated.

"Here we are. This will be your room from now on, Miss Dusk."

 _What's with the sudden change in attitude? Now he's treating me as if I'm a...a guest! Not that I'm complaining..but the difference is just too great._

"I am merely treating you as I would any other guest, Miss Dusk. It is my duty to look after the guests and make sure they have the most comfortable stay they possibly can at the Phantomhive manor."

"Did you just read my mind?"

The butler just smiled. Then he began walking towards me, making me retreat again. Soon enough, I found myself sprawled on the bed with him hanging over me. He gave me a devilish smile before moving his face towards my ear until I could feel his ticklish warm breath on my ear.

"Or at least until Miss Elizabeth leaves."

"Huh?"

"I shall treat you as a guest for as long as Miss Elizabeth is here. Then I will do as I please with you."

I felt his lips graze my ear and I shuddered involuntarily. Then he traced down my jawline and down my neck. I felt a tug at my neckline and felt his feathery touch on my collarbone but suddenly, I felt a sharp pain. Then he stood up.

"I shall go back to preparing dinner."

Almost as soon as he left, I heard Elizabeth calling down the corridor for me.

"I'm here!" I responded, still in a daze at what had just happened. I sat up and rubbed where I felt the pain. I could still feel the ghost of the butler's caresses on my skin and I shivered again. Elizabeth eventually found the room and saw me sitting on the bed, rubbing my collarbone.

"What happened, Dusk? Are you okay? Hmm..? What's wrong with your neck?"

"Uh, nothing. Probably a bug bite." I pulled my hand away and smiled at her. "I need to use the restroom so I will be right back okay?"

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! Here it is! Chapter 8. This is turning out unexpected...I didn't think the thing Elizabeth wanted was a dinner party, but I guess it's happening! If you're confused, in this world, Ciel and Elizabeth were just about to get married. The condition was for Elizabeth to finish college before she could get married and Ciel is still around because...uh..let me get back to you on that xD Anyways, I apologize for the late update (well technically it's still Monday so I'm not _really_ late) but yeah...**

 **foxchick1: I'm glad you enjoy this! It makes writing the story worth it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! People are telling me to write longer chapters so I will try to make it at least 2000 words! (after I finished writing the chapter: OOPS this is a lil long hehe)**

 **Oh yeah, I tweaked Ciel's age a little so the story in the future would make more sense and go more smoothly. So he's actually twenty two, not twenty. Anyways, here we go :)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I own the character and events not seen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright! You don't have much to prepare anyways because your outfit is TO DIE FOR. Come back soon so you can help me pick an outfit!" Elizabeth called after me as I hurried out of the room.

I vaguely remembered where the bathroom was and I locked the door as soon as I was in there. I walked up to the mirror and pulled down the neckline of my shirt and vest to reveal a small and deep purple patch on my collar bone. I rubbed it and felt the skin ache.

 _Did that guy just give me a fricken hickey?!_

I went back to the room, still trying to understand why the butler kept messing with me and why he gave me a hickey. I helped Elizabeth pick out a gorgeous lacy white dress that accentuated her figure. I braided half her hair and pinned it in complicated design where the waves in her hair blended into each other in a never ending swirl. After all that, the butler knocked on the door to announce dinner was ready. I kept my eyes down, refusing to look at the butler. Elizabeth was too excited for her dinner party and didn't notice my odd reaction towards the butler. I dreaded going to dinner where I had see the him. Whenever I saw him, I get this unfathomable tension in the pit of my stomach and I just want to run away. I had no idea why I feel this way but one thing I knew is that the butler's confusing actions were the main cause of my stress. I looked Elizabeth up and down before I gave a sigh.

"Hmm..? Dusk, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Elizabeth looked at me with concern.

"I'm sorry for suddenly dragging you into this dinner party. It's just that both you and Ciel are important people to me so I wanted you two to meet..."

I looked at Elizabeth, who had her eyes downcast, and couldn't help but remember how much she's matured since her middle school days. She used to cry when she didn't get her way and wasn't all that sensitive to others' problems and feelings. But now, she was able to sense when others are troubled and would think about her own actions to see if she had anything to do with the other person's unhappiness.

"No worries, Elizabeth. I can tell how much you love Ciel so of course I want to spend more time with him as well. I need to make sure he is worthy of you...if not...I'll hurt him."

"Haha Dusk! Don't actually do that!" Elizabeth said with a laugh, playfuling smacking my shoulder,

"Alright alright...no promises though," I told Elizabeth with a wink.

"Wow Dusk...oh well..It might be worth it to see if you can make Ciel sweat. He's always so calm even I want to see him squirm a little."

"I know exactly what you mean! Alright, shall we go?"

Being around my best friend really helped bring my spirits up. We looked at each other and grinned.

"Here we go!"

Elizabeth and I left the room together and walked down the stairs and entered the banquet hall. I was so captured by what was on the table that I didn't even notice the butler standing by the wall. The table had been decorated with beautiful white roses and tiny burgundy flowers that perfectly matched Elizabeth's dress and my own outfit. Not only that, they also matched each other well. The silverware sparkled in the light and the napkin on top of the plates looked like roses.

"Wow! Sebastian! This looks perfect!"

Elizabeth squealed, her eyes sparkling as she looked around the hall.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth," the butler responded with a slight bow. "Now, if you both would take a seat, dinner will be served shortly."

The butler first pulled out the chair for Elizabeth and as I was going to reach for my own chair, he appeared by my side, a little too close, and put his hand on top of mine.

"Allow me."

I jerked my hand in surprise and looked at him. He gave a slightly devious smile before apologizing.

"Ah, my apologies, Miss Dusk. I did not see your hand there. Please excuse me."

 _Hmph. Given his perfection, there's no way he didn't see my hand. He's messing with me again! Ugh why do I have to be so affected by this..this creature?_

I sat down as the butler pushed the chair in. I refused to look at him and he walked to the door and opened it.

"Young master, your guests have already been seated."

"I can see that." The master huffed before walking to the head of the table. Despite thinking the dinner party was annoying, the earl still showed up. I gave a tiny smile as I watched the earl's youthful face. The butler pulled out his chair like he did for me and Elizabeth and soon, all of us were seated. The butler walked around the table and poured out some wine before bowing.

"Dinner is served."

He brought out a full course meal. First course he brought out was a rich but not overwhelming corn soup. Then, he brought out some delicious caviar hors d'oeuvre, then poached salmon with rosemary cream, followed by a tender and flavorful steak with a saffron salad, then, finally, a platter of cakes so each person can try multiple flavors. Most of the dinner went by quietly, which I didn't mind. I was too busy savoring every bite as I have never had anything so delicious, not even when I had that maid cooking for me. However, it seemed Elizabeth couldn't wait anymore so as the butler begun serving the earl grey tea that went with the cake platter, she started asking the earl.

"Hey Ciel, why didn't you tell me Dusk was at your mansion? I was worried sick about her! I even texted you but you never responded." She pouted.

"I told you, Lizzie, I didn't know she was even at my mansion."

"Hmm? How is that possible? I thought you invited her over as your guest."

The earl looked at Sebastian, who happened to be pouring the tea for Elizabeth. He felt the young master looking at him and he gave a closed eyed smile.

"When I found Miss Dusk, it was late at night so I thought it would be inappropriate to wake up the young master for such a matter."

Elizabeth glanced sideways at Sebastian, her pout still on her face.

"You're not keeping any secrets from me, are you, Sebastian?"

"Miss Elizabeth, do you doubt me?"

She looked at his seemingly innocent face and sighed.

"Of course not."

 _Wow, Elizabeth is completely fooled by these two. But I don't think they're doing it for malicious reasons._

"Lizzie."

"Hmm?"

She glanced at her fiancé with a questioning look.

"Why don't you ever let me know when you're visiting?"

"Why do I need to let you know I'm coming? After all, in a few months, this will be my mansion too. Plus," Elizabeth gave a uncharacteristic sly smile," I can catch you if you're ever cheating on me."

The earl sighed and took a sip of his tea. I watched their exchange and a small bud of warmth blossomed in my chest.

 _They seem so close. I'm glad Elizabeth has someone she has such strong feelings for. Despite the earl's rude comments, I think he's actually quite kind. He does seem like the kind of person who has problems with voicing his emotions though. Hehe. That's kind of cute._

"Speaking of which, Dusk, I don't think I have properly introduced Ciel."

Surprised to have been suddenly brought into the conversation, I looked at Elizabeth.

"There's no need. I know who he is."

"Nonsense!" She shut me down. "Dusk, this is my fiancé and childhood friend, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Nice to meet you, Earl Phantomhive...I guess."

The introduction was rather awkward, seeing as we were all still seated at the table but I gave a little head bow nonetheless.

"You can just call me Ciel."

"But I barely know you, earl."

He glanced at me with his one eye and gave a seemingly perfect smile.

"Don't worry about useless things. You're Lizzie's best friend so you're as good as family. Please, just address me as Ciel."

 _Wow. What a huge difference from his earlier comments...he's frighteningly good at acting._

"Um, okay then...C-Ciel." I stuttered, feeling the unfamiliar word roll off my tongue.

I picked up the fork and surveyed my platter. I had eaten the red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, carrot cake, and a decadent molten chocolate cake. The cakes left were a mont blanc cake with gold flakes on top and a creamy cheesecake decorated with a mint leaf and several different berries. I decided to leave the best for last and ate the cheesecake first.

 _Mmm...the tartness of the berries and the creamy sweetness of the cake really match well! If the berries weren't there, the cake itself would be too rich._

"Hey Dusk, is there anyone you want to invite to the pre-wedding party?"

Elizabeth's question brought me out of my cake-filled world.

 _Wow, I got so into the cake I stopped paying attention again. But these cakes are just so good.._

"Um, pre-wedding party?" I asked, after washing down the rest of the cheesecake with the tea.

"Yeah! Don't you remember? We're having a pre-wedding party the day after graduation and then during the summer is when our wedding is taking place. Geez, how could you forget?"

"No I didn't forget..." I mumbled, as I thought about Elizabeth's question.

 _Who WOULD I invite?_ _Other than Elizabeth and the maid, I don't have any other people I'm close to._

"It's okay. I don't have anyone I want to invite." I smiled at her.

"Really? What about that maid who raised you? I thought you liked her." Elizabeth asked, arching her eye brow.

"Marie? I haven't seen her since I went off to college. I don't even know how to contact her."

"I can probably help you find her if you give me more information." The earl suddenly spoke up.

I looked at him in surprised.

"Thank you for the offer, earl, but that's all I know."

"Like I said earlier, you can just call me Ciel. And what do you mean by that's all you know?" The earl asked, setting down his tea cup.

"Remember how I told you I was adopted by a wealthy family? Well, I never got any information about the family. I don't know the family's name, members, or where they lived. All I know is a maid named Marie took care of me until I was eighteen. Occasionally, the lady of the house visits me but she's always wearing a black veil so I have never seen her face. And once I turned eighteen, they gave me the cottage I live in now and pay for my college tuition. Even I don't know how the family worked out the scholarship deal with the college regarding fees."

Th earl looked at me,"Doesn't that sound a little suspicious?"

"I had no reason or rights to suspect the family. They took me in after all and have been providing for me. Even if I have never seen any of the family members, I'm extremely grateful for everything they have done so far."

I fell silent, realizing how much I have been talking. I took a sip of the tea and set it down. The butler came over to refill the tea and lightly brushed against my upper arm as he withdrew his hand and I flinched a little. I looked up and made eye contact. His eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement, as if he enjoyed making me uncomfortable. But no one noticed so I started savoring the mont blanc cake.

"Sebastian." The earl ordered.

The butler walked over to the earl and bent down. He whispered something into the butler's ear and the butler gave a little nod and left the banquet hall.

 _I wander what he just told him..._

I brought the cake to my mouth and the moment I put the cake in my mouth, an indescribable sweet taste took over my tongue. I gave a slight sigh and closed my eyes, relishing the luscious chestnut flavor. I heard Elizabeth giggle and my eyes shot open to see everyone staring at me.

"Wha-What are you guys looking at?" I raised my voice, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You looked like you were in heaven! Watching you eat makes me feeling like the cake is ten times tastier!" Elizabeth laughed.

"You were enjoying the cake a little _too_ much..." Ciel muttered.

"Hey! I'm sorry this was so delicious! I can't help it. I love sweets too much," I confessed, brushing back my bangs.

I felt a warmth spread throughout my body. I couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth's laugh and Ciel's seemingly annoyed attitude. I felt more comfortable and relaxed than I had been since I have been kidnapped.

 _Maybe it's not so bad here after all..._

"Oh yeah, Dusk! Your cottage is pretty close to the mansion. Why don't you just stay here? It's better than staying by yourself in that lonely cottage." Elizabeth beamed, obviously proud of her idea.

"Oi! Lizzie, who do you think you are, inviting someone to live in my mansion?"

"I'm going to be married to you in less than a year so technically this is my mansion too!" Elizabeth argued before turning towards me. "What do you say Dusk? I'll stay here too! It will be like a slumber party marathon! AND we can all go to class together!"

A little bewildered at Elizabeth's sudden invitation, I looked at the earl. Despite his annoyed expression, I could tell he has a soft spot for Elizabeth and won't say no.

 _Well, now that they know I'm Elizabeth's friend, they probably won't keep me prisoner here, right?_

As I began debating with myself, the butler's words came flowing into my head.

 _"I will treat you as a guest for as long as Miss Elizabeth is here. Then I will do as I please with you."_

I shook my head, trying to get his threat out of my head. I had no doubt he would do what he said, but seeing as his master's fiancé is my best friend, I couldn't help but hope that gave me some leverage from the situation. As if sensing my thoughts, the butler walked through the door. I saw him make eye contact with Ciel before lightly shaking his head. The exchange happened so quick I wasn't sure if I saw it or not. Elizabeth's voice brought my attention to her.

"So..what do you say, Dusk? Will you stay here for a while?" She pleaded.

I glanced around the room to see the butler smirking at me. I felt my face flush and I looked away immediately. As much as I hated to admit it, being around this butler gave me so many unnamed emotions that I wanted to stick around to discover what they were. I looked at Ciel once again to see if he would shoot down Elizabeth's request but I didn't see any resistance in his eye. I gulped, not sure what I was getting myself into but nodded anyways.

"Sure. I'll stay here for a little."

"Yay!" Elizabeth squealed, jumping out her seat to run at me and throw her arms around me. She held me out at arms length and grinned,"This is going to be so fun, Dusk!"

I heard Ciel sigh and couldn't help but smile a little.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **I'm so happy this story is back on track! I'm a little stressed since I'm not sure exactly sure what's going to happen in the future but there's one thing I know for sure: this will be interesting. Heheheheheh can't wait to write more! Also, sorry for the last couple chapters...looking back on it, they were WAYYYYY too short. So from now on, the length will probably be around 2000-2500 words. Hope everyone is having a great day! Byeeeeee~~~**

 **foxchick1: this is going to get way more interesting! Let me know what your predictions are for the future ;)**

 **moongirl847: Hi there! I'm glad Dusk makes you laugh (she's a bit like me haha) and I have taken the length into account and have started writing longer chapters!**


	10. Christmas Special (1)

**Early Merry Christmas! And to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! Like I promised, here is a little short story as a present from me to you guys. I hope you will accept it :)**

 **In this story, this is the first official Christmas Dusk is spending in the Phantonhive manor (in the main story, she had just begun staying at the manor in the fall but I'm not sure if she was there during Christmas so that's why this is the first).**

 **By the way, I wanted to make sure everyone knows that this Christmas story is in no way connected to the main story. You can think of it as a parallel universe because the ending of the main story is going to be different than what's written here. Just a heads up!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I do own characters and events no seen/didn't happen in the anime or manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the calendar on my phone. Christmas is so close yet I still haven't prepared anything. Now that I've kind of been adopted into the Phantomhive manor, I wanted to prepare gifts for all the servants as well as Ciel and Elizabeth. I counted on my fingers of the number of people I wanted to get gifts for.

"Finni, Pluto, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka, Ciel, Elizabeth...and Sebastian."

I gazed out the window at the white landscape as I thought back to the crazy year I had and reminisced the first time I met Sebastian. I can't believe I was so terrified of him! But then again, I was kidnapped by someone I didn't know. Moreover, I was kidnapped by someone who _wasn't_ human. I gave another sigh when I remembered the reason the past year had been so crazy and heartbreaking.

"I still can't believe it..."

"Can't believe what?"

I jumped at the sudden voice next to me. I turned around and saw Sebastian's face super close to mine. I felt a little daring so I turned my head slightly and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

His eyes widened slightly before narrowing in his signature smirk.

"Goodness gracious. If you do something like that, I might attack you."

I giggled and shrugged. Then, I put my phone away in my pocket and turned around to face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian had a relaxed smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Remember, if you ever need help with anything, just say the word, Miss Dusk."

I pouted when I heard him use such formalities with me.

"Geez, Sebastian, don't call me that."

"My apologies. I am on the job right now and I am here to serve you, Miss Dusk."

Even though he's saying these things, his arms around my lower back had tightened a little. He snuggled his head in the nape of my neck and I felt his lips on my skin.

"Mmm."

His hands began sliding further down my back before I stopped him.

"Wait! I don't have time for this. I need to figure out what to get everyone for Christmas." I stopped his hand from traveling further south and held him out at arms length. "Sebastian, would you go shopping with me?"

He released me and gave me a closed eye smile.

"Of course, Miss Dusk." He said before leaning in once again to whisper in my ear. "Anything for me to spend more time with you alone."

I could feel my face flush and I looked at the ground.

"Al-Alright then. Let me go tell Elizabeth and Ciel."

I left the room before he had a chance to respond and I quickly walked to the couple's office. The door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open and walked in.

"Oh my! You guys! If you're going to do that, at least keep the door closed!" I chastised the two, who quickly pulled away from each other with a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Hehe you caught us!" Elizabeth laughed, unashamed, while Ciel just wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as a dark blush spread to the tip of his ears. He cleared his throat and pushed his chair back to his desk.

"Oi Dusk, don't you know how to knock?" He muttered angrily, shuffling around some documents that he obviously hadn't read.

"You know, if you guys want some privacy, go to your room or lock the door. How was I supposed to know you guys were messing around instead of working like you were supposed to be?"

I rested my hands on my hips and slightly shook my head.

"This is why I hate newlyweds. They just can't keep their hands off each other."

Ciel looked up at me with a smirk.

"Oh? And what about you and Sebastian? What I saw earlier in the hallway was something meant for the privacy of the bedroom too. You are such a hypocrite."

I felt my face heat up and I turned around to hide my embarrassment.

"Anyways, I came to ask if Sebastian can go shopping with me later today."

I heard the earl give a little huff.

"Ah, sure. Just don't stay out too late. Good thing I don't have a lot of work today and Lizzie is decent at making tea."

"Thanks, Ciel," I said as I began to walk out the room. I opened the door and glanced back at the couple. "Don't let me catch you guys doing something indecent again, okay? Let me put it this way: I get way more embarrassed than you guys do when I walk in on you."

With that little warning, I quietly shut the door and went to my room to get ready. It has been a while since I got to spend time with Sebastian outside the mansion. Recently, I have been helping out with the Funtom business and Ciel hired me as a taste testor as well as help come up with new designs and flavors for cake since Funtom has expanded into the pastry/cake business. The company is soon going to open a cake shop and I have been busy creating different types of sweets. Today was one of the rare days I had off and I would like nothing more than to go Christmas shopping with Sebastian.

I reached my room and when I entered, Sebastian was already inside.

"I have prepared the carriage for your trip, Miss Dusk."

He said, already knowing the earl had granted permission for him to go shopping.

"Good. Just let me grab my coat and scarf and we can go."

I opened the wardrobe and selected a grey coat and a white scarf. Sebastian opened the door for me and we left the mansion.

* * *

 **I'm just a little bit stressed out, trying to figure out what gifts each of the people will get but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I'm hoping this will be a pretty short story because I seem to have an inability to write them. This should be 3-4 chapters at most and if it's anymore than that, I'll just make the chapters super long. Of course, you don't have to read this if you don't want to. If not, I'll see you on the main story! :) Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow I thought I would have plenty of time to write stories now now that I'm not in school but for some reason, time just flies...Oh! Exciting news I want to share with everyone: I'm developing a game with my brothers and I'm basically the screen writer/story writer! I'm really excited to actually see if I could use my writing skills/story telling skills to make a profit (doesn't matter how much).**

 **IT IS RAININGGGGGGG WOOHOOOOO there's just something relaxing about hearing the pitter patter of the rain on the roof...and I'm also listening to Ed Sheeran right now..this is perfect...by the way this chapter may be shorter than other chapters simply because I don't know what to write...sorry haha**

 **Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm trying to upload this before the day ends but I will be going back to edit any mistakes I see. Thank you for understanding!**

 **I don't own Kutoshitsuji or any of its characters. I own characters and scenes not seen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"It is time for bed, Miss Dusk."

The butler ushered me to my now very extravagant room after he had put Ciel and Liz to bed. I was in a daze as I recalled the events that occurred earlier in the evening.

"I guess I am living here now..."

I walked to the peach fluffy bed and sank into the mattress the moment I sat down. The bed was so soft compared the the butler's bed. He brought over a silk pajama and stopped right in front of me.

"Here you go. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He handed me the silky outfit and bowed with his eyes closed. As he turned around to walk out the room, I held up the clothes and my eyes widened.

 _WHY THE SEXY SLEEPWEAR? Why does he keep giving me super provocative clothes?_

I let out a loud sigh but stopped midway when I realized he hadn't left the room yet. He stopped when he heard my sigh and he turned around.

"Is something the matter?"

"I can't possibly sleep in this. It's too smooth..."

The butler turned back around and walked towards me.

"My apologies, Miss Dusk. What would you rather wear?"

 _I didn't even go home to grab anything yet. The only thing I have slept in so far is his clothes...but I can't possibly ask him for that!_

I looked at his feet and chewed on my lower lips, embarrassed at my self for my thoughts. As if he knew what I was thinking, the butler let out a low chuckle and left the room. My eyes glanced up to see he had left and I decided to just go to bed in what I was wearing. I took off the vest and the skirt and loosened the bow on my neckline. I flipped back the comforter and lied down in my dress shirt and leggings as the door opened. I lifted my head to see he had returned with the mass of clothing he swiped from under my arms in the bathroom earlier in the day.

"You.."

He approached the bed and set the clothes on top of the bed. Then he gave me a little bow, bid me goodnight, and left the room. I felt my face flush as I got out of bed and changed out of my clothes into the more comfortable sweats he gave me my first night here.

"His name is Sebastian, right?"

I thought back to his actions towards me. As confusing as he was, he ultimately had my well-being in mind.

"As I thought, this is more comfortable..."

I climbed back into bed and settled into the softness. I could still smell his scent on this sweats and that put me at ease; I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I woke up the next morning from a gentle knock on my door. I yawned and rubbed my eyes when I heard his voice.

"Good morning, Miss Dusk. It's time to wake up."

He opened the door and I sleepily sat up. I noticed he was carrying something in both his arms and I asked him.

"Hmm...what are you carrying, Sebastian?"

"Oh? I do believe that is the first time you have addressed me directly, Miss Dusk."

"What?"

I blinked several times and realized what he had meant. I was awake now.

"Oh..well that's your name, right?" I asked shyly, looking up at his face.

"I have brought over your belongings from your cottage."

He said, without responding to my question. He set down the luggages next to the walls and walked up to the bed.

"Breakfast has been prepared. Please get dressed and come downstairs. It is also almost time for you to leave for class."

Having said that, Sebastian left the room.

"Did he said he brought over stuff from my cottage?"

I jumped out of bed to my luggages and opened both to see he had indeed packed everything I'd need to stay here for the next couple weeks. He had packed my more stylish clothing but he had also packed intimate items like underwear and pads and tampons. I sank down on the floor and buried my face in my hands. I was so embarrassed I felt like I could die.

"I'm grateful he brought over everything but this is just..too much!"

I hastily dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a comfy sweater before heading downstairs. When I entered the dining hall, I saw Liz and Ciel sitting at the table already, eating a fancy breakfast I would have never had since I lived by myself. I exchanged greetings with everyone then took a seat next to Elizabeth. Sebastian brought me some scones, fresh fruit, seared salmon, and some tea. I munched on the scone and watched Sebastian work, serving Ciel and Liz. The scene was just like something out of a movie and I still can't believe this would soon be a normal morning for me. I took my time to enjoy the breakfast and Liz spoke up.

"How'd you sleep, Dusk?"

"Ah, I slept fine, thanks for asking. By the way, what time is our class today? I haven't been able to check because my phone has been dead."

"Ten o'clock so we still have at least an hour before we need to leave."

 _Hmm..it seems I don't need to set an alarm clock at all since Sebastian would wake me up. It's kind of nice, having time in the morning to wake up and get ready as opposed as my usual morning, where I wake up thirty minutes before class starts and bust my tail trying to make it._

I heard a ruffle of paper and saw Ciel was reading the newspaper at the table, leisurely sipping his cup of tea. As usual, he seemed to act older than his age and is as silent as ever. At this point, Sebastian had stood faithfully by the wall, waiting to serve us if we needed anything. I finished my breakfast and excused myself to get ready. As I left the dining hall, I could feel his eyes follow me and I tried my best to ignore them. I went back to my room and dug around the luggages to find my phone charger only to realize the outfit I wore when I got kidnapped was still in the butler's room and my phone was in my coat pocket.

 _I need to get my phone but I don't think I could just barge into his room. But I also can't ask him in front of everyone or else they'll get the wrong idea...Liz and Ciel seem like they're going to be there for a while so maybe I could sneak into Sebastian's room just to grab my stuff._

Having set my mind, I left my room quietly. I looked around the hall and realized I didn't actually know where his room was. I tried to retrace my step from when he brought me to the bathroom and factored in where the bathroom is from my room. I wandered the halls and eventually came upon a hallway that seemed familiar. I walked to the only door at the end of the hall and opened it to see I had actually found his room.

"I can't believe I found it! I'm so proud of myself..."

I quickly entered, leaving the door open so I could leave the moment I had gotten my stuff without wasting extra time opening the door. But the moment I entered, I noticed my clothes weren't on top of the drawer. I walked to the wardrobe and opened it, hoping to also see my coat there. But like my other articles of clothing, my coat also have seemed to disappeared. To make matters worse, the moment I opened the wardrobe, several cats leaped out of the shadows. Some settled onto the bed, some wandered around the room but two actually escaped the room.

"Oh shit!"

I didn't know what to do but I ran out the room and closed the door behind me, sneezing in the process.

"How am I going to explain this?"

I chased after the cats but of course, when I reached the main hallway, the cats had to run in separate directions. One ran towards Ciel's study and the other ran towards the foyer.

 _Which one should I go after? Ciel is going to be going to his study after breakfast to get some work done before school but in order to get there, he's going to be walking up the stairs of the foyer._

I grabbed my head with my hands in distraught, not knowing what do and how I could get out of this predicament. Suddenly, I heard a chuckle. I turned the corner to see the butler with the cat that had escaped to the foyer in his arms.

"How..."

"Miss Dusk, looking through someone's room is not very ladylike. It is also highly inappropriate for a guest. Rather, it is rude no matter what."

"I can explain-"

"Before that, isn't there something you have to do?"

He gestured towards Ciel's study.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure what he wanted me to do but getting a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"As I said before, it is extremely rude to look through someone's room. I would like you to catch that cat as an apology for overstepping your boundaries. If not, I can only assume you are not the lady I made you out to be."

 _Dammit. This means I have to go after the cat right? But WAIT! Why do I care about what he thinks I am?_

I looked down at my boots and sniffled, not because I was crying, but because my cat allergies were acting up. As I looked back up, trying to argue against Sebastian, I let out an almighty sneeze. I covered my nose with my elbow and looked at him with teary eyes.

 _I guess I should go after that cat..after all, I am in the wrong for going to his room in the first place._

"F-fine...I'll go look for the cat."

Hearing my stuffy response, he gave me an innocent closed eye smile.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Dusk."

* * *

 **Ugh this chapter seemed to full of fluff...sorry! I'm having a bit of a writer's block so hopefully the next update would be better. Again, sorry for the lack of things happening in this chapter T-T**

 **Moongirl847: I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter...chapter 9 was so good compared to this one :(**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wassup?! I hope everyone is having a great week and hopefully, everyone is going to have a safe and happy Christmas Eve! I know there are those of you out there who don't celebrate Christmas but I hope you will be safe and happy either way :)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters and events that weren't seen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I dashed after the cat but by now, I had lost sight of it completely.

 _Damn. If only he hadn't showed up...he just loves to mess with me, doesn't he?_

I turned a corner and saw the grey cat sitting in the middle of the hall grooming its paws. I slowly approached it, being as quiet and nonthreatening as I could. I slowly crouched down and lifted my hand towards the cat. Its ears twitched and and hesitantly sniffed my hand. I saw its tail swish and it rubbed its side on me and snuggled my feet. I let out a little giggle and continued stroking its soft head. Despite being allergic to cats, I still loved them just as much as I loved dogs. The cat lied down on its side and started purring. I continued to stroke its body as I tried to think of a way to capture the cat. The moment I reach for it, it'll probably run away and I'll lose its trust but I don't have much choice. I thought back to the butler and gave an involuntary shiver. I gritted my teeth and snatched the cat. It started screeching and tried to scratch me so I ran with it at arms length all the way to the butler's room. I kicked at the door and it was opened by Sebastian. I practically threw the cat onto the bed and let out a huge breath the moment the scratching animal was out of my hands. I looked up at the butler to see his back was facing me and he was slightly hunched over, shoulders shaking. I tilted my head in confusion and he turned around.

 _He's laughing at me!_

Sebastian caught his breath before speaking.

"Ah, I'm impressed, Miss Dusk. Splendid performance."

Still trying to catch my breath, I glared at the butler as I felt some sweat drip down my cheeks. He took a deep breath and straightened up. He handed me a handkerchief with a light I have never seen in his eyes. I snatched the fabric out of his hand and wiped myself off.

"As I thought..." He muttered.

"As you thought, what?" I snapped back.

"It seems I will have to train you to be a proper lady."

The day had just begun but I already felt completely drained. I dragged my feet and turned around.

* * *

The rest of the went about just as perfect as my morning. I got to school early with Ciel and Liz only to realize I left the paper I printed out after the whole morning fiasco at the printer. The professor picked me to answer a question and I got it wrong. To put the cherry on top of a beautiful day, I tripped getting into the limo at the gate, where the students were all staring and pointing at the fancy vehicle. And to make matters worse, when I tripped into the limo, I found myself face planted in Sebastian's lap. It took me a second to realize where I was and I sat up as quickly as could, hitting my head on the ceiling of the car in the process. I plopped myself down on the seat next to Sebastian and rubbed my head. I stared outside the window but could hear Elizabeth's giggle and Sebastian's quiet chuckle. For once, I appreciated Ciel's lack of interest in me and I thanked him in my head for ignoring me. The scenery passed by in a blur and soon, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Oh yeah, Ciel, my mother is coming over tomorrow to visit."

I turned my gaze back at the couple, who were sitting a respectable distance from each other. Ciel's face and turned paled and I could faintly see a cold sweat forming at his temple.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

He frantically looked at Sebastian, who also looked surprisingly worried.

"We'll have to prepare as soon as we get home."

I looked back and forth between those three.

"What's going on? Why is Elizabeth's mother visiting such a big deal?"

Ciel gave a scoff and glared out the window.

"You'll see for yourself when she comes tomorrow."

With that ominous statement, the rest of the ride back to the mansion was in complete silence.

* * *

The day ended with Sebastian tiding up the mansion and ordering the three other servants around. Soon, the morning came for Elizabeth's mother to visit and everyone could feel the tension in the atmosphere. Liz's mother phoned her and said she would arrive at nine in the morning. At 8:59, we heard the car tire on the gravel. Ciel, Liz, I, along with Sebastian and the rest of the servants stood at attention in front of the door. At exactly nine o'clock, there was knock on the door. Sebastian opened the door and bowed.

"Good morning, Marchioness."

The woman who walked through the door had platinum blond hair drawn back in a tight bun but, like Liz, she left a long strand of hair down as some sort of bangs. Just by looking at her, I could tell she was strict and, despite some wrinkles, she was a beautiful and clean-cut lady. She looked around the mansion and rested her eyes on Sebastian. He gave her a closed eye smile and she started walking closer to him. Her eyes slanted and she grabbed a handful of his bangs and began her rant. I barely contained my gasp.

"This face of yours...such an inappropriate image you present."

"I was merely born this wa-"

"Also! Both the master and his butler are clearly male yet for some reason their fringes are long. It's disgusting! Take a lesson from Tanaka."

She gestured towards the old servant, who just gave a slight laugh.

"Go clean up at once!"

With that, Elizabeth's mother kicked Ciel and Sebastian upstairs to tidy up. She gave a huff and Elizabeth greeted her.

"Good morning, mother."

"Good morning. I'm glad to see you have grown out of your habit of jumping on people the moment you see them."

"Yes, I did. That was something of the past."

Elizabeth smiled and her mother's expression softened. I just stood there quietly while the mother and daughter had their exchange but soon, the marchioness looked in my direction. Her face immediately froze and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?"

She staggered sideways and rested an arm on the wall. Elizabeth ran to her and gave her support.

"Mother! Are you alright?"

Liz's mother patted her shoulder and stood back up.

"Ah, it's nothing. Thank you."

Then she walked towards me. I felt a little shy and embarrassed at meeting someone of such high status. I gave her a clumsy curtsey and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Dusk."

The marchioness had an unreadable expression and she gave me a smile.

"I'm Elizabeth's mother, the Marchioness of Midford."

"Mother, Dusk is my best friend you have heard so much about! She's going to my maid of honor at the wedding."

Elizabeth beamed. Her mother gave her an odd smile and turned towards me.

"So you're Dusk..."

She kept staring at me and I didn't know what to do until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around and had to clasp a hand over my mouth to prevent from laughing. Ciel and Sebastian had both combed their hair back, revealing their foreheads, and looked particularly uncomfortable. I could almost say their foreheads were glistening. Lady Midford gave the two of them a glance and gave a huff of satisfaction.

"That's much better. Now, why don't we have some tea?"

"I will prepare the tea right away. Where would you like to take the tea?"

"It's a bit chilly but the greenhouse should be nice and warm. Why don't we go there?" Elizabeth suggested.

"We'll take tea in the greenhouse then."

Sebastian gave a slight bow and disappeared down the hall. The old servant became a normal sized person and he gave us a bow.

"I shall show you to the greenhouse."

 _What the heck is with him?_

We arrived at the greenhouse, where a table and a couple chairs were already set up. As soon as we were seated, Sebastian walked in with a cart that had a tea pot, four sets of tea cups, and four slices of lemon meringue pie. He poured the tea through a filter into each cup and set the cups down on the table. Then he distributed the pie. Meanwhile, the three of us just sat there in silence, watching Sebastian work. Elizabeth's mother was the first to break the silence.

"So how are preparations for the wedding coming along?"

"Just fine. Everything has been planned already." Ciel responded, only to be interrupted by Liz.

"Now we're just waiting for the day to actually come! I can't wait for the summer," Elizabeth squealed, warranting a warning glare from her mother. The marchioness gave a sigh and looked at the couple with slightly more emotion than normal.

"My daughter is all grown up...although you do still have quite a lot to learn..." her eyes seemed to have started tearing up. She turned her sharp gave back on Ciel,"...but my heart is at ease knowing you'll be there with her for the rest of her life."

"Thank you for the trust, Auntie."

"Don't worry, Mother. I'm neeeeeeeever going to let go of Ciel."

"Alright, Elizabeth. I hope you will continue loving him like that."

She finished the last sip of her tea and stood up.

"I was just checkin up on you, to make sure you're doing okay and not slacking off on the wedding preparations and school. But seeing how everything is going, I have nothing to worry about so I will be leaving now."

"Ah, Auntie, don't you want to stay for lunch?"

Oddly, she glanced at me and shook her head.

"I should leave now."

We walked her to the front door and she said her individual good byes.

"Ciel, make sure to take care of Elizabeth. Elizabeth, make sure to not do anything unnecessary and remember not to lose your head. Sebastian, clean up your appearance and you'll be more decent."

She turned towards me with an unfathomable guilty expression.

"And you, Dusk, I hope you continue to live your life to the fullest and, most important of all, be happy."

With that, she turned on her heel and marched out the mansion.

 _What's with her advice? She's speaking as if she won't ever see me again._

"Hmm that was odd. Mother never says things like that."

Elizabeth's eyebrows went up and Ciel had a similar reaction.

"That was indeed odd. Dusk, have you ever met Auntie?"

I thought back and shook my head.

"I have been to Liz's mansion a couple times but I have never met her mother. This was the first time I've seen her."

My eyes wandered the surrounding as I tried to decipher the reason behind the Marchioness's uncharacteristically kind advice. My eyes rested on Sebastian's face and saw he had an amused expression on his face. He noticed I was looking at him and he gave me a closed eye smile, making my heart beat speed up slightly. I looked away quickly and turned my gaze back on Ciel and Elizabeth. They were discussing what they wanted to wear for the wedding. Ciel was sighing and shooting down Elizabeth's clothing idea, but I could sense a smile lurking behind his facade and I could see that Elizabeth was truly happy and excited for their wedding. As I watched them, I felt my emotions clash. On one hand, I was so happy for them I felt I would explode but on the other hand, I felt the all too familiar never-ending loneliness. Suddenly, I felt something brush my ear.

"You are not alone, Dusk."

* * *

 **Holy crap..how did I miss this? I just realized writing this chapter that Elizabeth is Ciel's cousin...wow..alright then...Anyways...I'm STUCK! UGH T-T Haha thank you all for the kind suggestions but I'll clarify that I'm not stuck in terms of Dusk's relationship with Elizabeth but rather, how she will find out about said relationshio..opps, did I say too much? Let's hope not ;)**

 **Moongirl847: Thank you for your review...you encouraged me and made me feel better about the chapter! :) And I will most definitely keep you all updated on how the app is coming along. Thanks for caring :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**AWE SHET Hello y'all. I think I might be sick...it's either that or my nose and throat are just not happy at the abuse it suffered the last couple days. For those of you thinking 'that's what she said' or something along the lines of that...get yo minds out of the gutter! I have been at different friends' houses the last couple days and they all have dogs. I love dogs and cats but unfortunately, I'm allergic. So my throat has been scratchy. Plus, last night, my friend had a bonfire at her house so the smoke and everything didn't help with my throat/nose situations...hopefully I'm not sick!**

 **Anyways, I feel like the end is in the near future for this story. Don't be sad! It will be okay!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsutji or any of its characters but I own characters and events not seen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment Elizabeth's mother left, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over," Ciel huffed. "Sebastian, bring something sweet to my office."

With that, Ciel turned around and disappeared up the stairs. Sebastian gave me and Liz a bow and excused himself and the other servants to do their work.

"Hey Liz, shouldn't we go work on that group project?"

"Sure! I'm so happy we were put in the same group! How lucky are we?"

Elizabeth gave me a bright grin and I smiled right back. We went back upstairs to the library and pulled from the massive Phantomhive book collection to work on the project.

* * *

Some time had passed and Liz and I were completely absorbed in our homework until there was knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Sebastian.

"Lunch is ready, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Dusk."

"Okay we'll be right down!" Elizabeth called out.

I heard the door click shut and I set down my fountain pen. I stretched out my arms and back and yawned.

"Well, we did quite a lot so this is the perfect time for a break."

"I'm so hungry! Hehe the best part about stay here is I get to taste Sebastian's delicious cooking," Elizabeth confessed with a giggle.

"I thought it was so you could be around Ciel?" I raised an eyebrow.

Elizabeth blushed a little and smiled.

"That too..."

She fell silent and I tilted my head.

"What's wrong?"

Liz shook her head and started speaking.

"It's just that I can't believe our wedding is only in a couple of months. I've been in love with him for so long and have been calling him my fiancé for about the last fifteen years. It'll be hard to adjust to calling him my husband, you know?"

"I understand. Don't worry, Liz. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. After, it's Ciel we're talking about."

I lifted my head to look at Elizabeth only to realize she had some tear swimming in her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stood up.

"Let's go eat lunch."

* * *

After a delicious lunch (no surprise there), I excused myself upstairs first to use the bathroom. As I walked out the bathroom, I heard Ciel and Sebastian walking by and I instinctively closed the bathroom door and pressed an ear to the door.

"...found the maid?"

"Yes, my lord. I was able to track down the maid named Marie. She works for the...family."

Because I was listening through the thick wooden door and they were walking further away, I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

 _Marie? Isn't that the maid who took care of me? Sebastian said she worked for a specific family so I guess that means he found her?!_

I swung open the door and was about to chase after those two when I realized.

 _It wouldn't be appropriate to chase them down and say 'hey! I was eavesdropping on your conversation and did you say you found the maid who raised me?'_

I stopped and gave a sigh of disappointment before turning around and returning to the library. When I got back, Elizabeth had already gotten back and was proofreading the project.

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth questioned, still looking at the paper in front of her.

"Oh, uh...I had a really bad stomach ache."

Hearing my hesitation, Liz looked up and peered into my face. Her eyes narrowed and she set down the pen she was holding.

"Okay Dusk. What is it?"

"What do you mean?'

"You know what I'm asking you. I know you far too well for you to be able to lie to me and get away with it."

I looked at my best friend and saw the seriousness of her green eyes. My shoulders dropped in defeat and I told her about what I heard in the hall.

"You think Sebastian was able to track down the maid?"

"That's why I didn't go ask them. The only thing that in anyway defines the maid who took care of me was the name Marie. For all I know, they could be talking about something else!"

I threw my hands up as I explained to Elizabeth. To be completely honest, I didn't really want to know more about my mysterious past. I'm happy now and I don't want anything to disturb this peace.

"Anyways! It's okay, Liz. You don't have to do anything. I don't want to know about my parents anyways." I quickly said, hoping I could convince Liz to abandon any plans of confronting Ciel or Sebastian.

"I know you want to know why your parents abandoned you. We're going to ask them!"

With that declaration, Elizabeth stood up and walked around the table to my side. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the library. Despite her ladylike actions, she was surprisingly strong. It's probably due to her intensive fencing practices. Many people didn't know this, but Elizabeth was actually a genius fencer who had won countless competitions. However, due to what Ciel said back in their childhood about how Ciel was afraid of powerful girls and liked cute girls, Liz turned her focus into being a cute girl. She wore bows, did her hair, cared about fashion, and all those things that come with being a cute girl.

Elizabeth dragged me all the way to Ciel's office and threw open the door.

"Ciel! We need to discuss something important!"

"Oi, Liz! At least knock before you barge in here!"

Ciel was in the middle of signing a document and Elizabeth's sudden appearance caused a black streak across the bottom of the document. He gave a sigh and rested his forehead on his hand. Before he finished sulking, Sebastian walked to the desk and set down an identical document on the table. Then he grabbed the messed up document and it disappeared inside his hands. Ciel looked up and glowered at his fiancé.

"What is it? What was so important you had to barge in here and mess up my signature?"

"Did you manage to track down the maid who raised Dusk?"

I looked at my friend in horror.

 _She just went for it!_

Ciel just stared her for a few seconds before taking his time to respond.

"What if I did?"

Elizabeth's face broke out in a blinding smile.

"Oh, that's perfect! Dusk, didn't you say you wanted to see Marie again? This is your chance! And maybe you could also ask about your mystery family."

I felt a emotional storm swirling inside me. I was bewildered at this whole situation but also curious. I did want to know how Marie was doing and who was the generous family who had been taking care of me. But I didn't want to bother everyone more than I have so I just shook my head.

"Like I said. It's fine. I don't need to bother Marie or anyone else."

"That's not going to happen. Ciel, could you arrange for Marie to come to the mansion next weekend?'

"This isn't a good idea, Lizzie."

"I don't care! Just make sure Marie comes, okay?"

Having said her bit, Elizabeth turned around and dragged me back out.

"Why did you drag me all the way here if you weren't going to listen to me anyways?!"

I dug my heels into the carpet and stopped Liz. She gave me and annoyed look and pouted.

"I knew you wouldn't say how you actually felt! That's why I had to be the pushy one. Besides, look on the bright side! You're going to be reunited with Marie again in only a couple of days!"

"I guess so.."

Despite being raised by Marie, I felt nervous and anxious to see her after all these years. But deep down, I was glad Elizabeth had made the decision for me. The two of us work well together and balance each other out.

"Come on, Dusk. Let's go finish that project."

With that, we went back to the library to finish the project. That night, as I lied in my bed, I thought about how the reunion would go. I was so eager to finally see Marie again. The last time I saw her, I didn't get to properly thank her for everything she did so I vowed to express my gratitude the next time I saw her. With that in mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Wellllllllllllll here's chapter 12! For those of you who liked the Christmas special, the second chapter will be posted soon. It's mostly finished. But maybe I should have named it holiday special instead of Christmas special...oh wellll it is what it is. Haha hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you on the next one (well not actually see but you know what I mean)!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter :/ I just didn't want to drag it out longer just for the sake of it being longer. I hope you understand!**

 **Freedom its2l8: Thank you for the suggestion! But I have planned something else in regards to that matter ;)**


	14. Christmas Special (2)

**It's a bit chilly where I live (well it's not that cold HAHA it's about low 50s F/ 13 C)...How's everyone's day?**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I do own characters and events not seen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

The carriage dropped us off in London at a busy street. I stepped out before Sebastian only to be immediately shoved around the crowds of people. Many people were staring at us, due to the fact that carriages were rarely seen in this time and age.

Anyways, the carriage started looking further and further away until I felt a strong arm loop me against the building. I looked up at the demon and he had an easy smile on his face.

"Try not get get lost, Miss Dusk."

He slid his left hand down my right arm and tangled his fingers with mine.

"Goodness. You're not wearing gloves in this weather? It seems I'll have to keep your hand warm."

I could feel myself blush a little. Despite having been with him for a couple months now, I still had a hard time getting used to this beautiful demon as my boyfriend. Thinking about it, I tried to recall how long we have been together.

"Half a year? More or less, right...?" I mumbled to myself.

"Why are you mumbling to yourself?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just trying to remember something."

We weaved through the crowds of last minute Christmas shoppers with Sebastian as my capable guide. After a couple minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"Were you trying to remember how long we've been together?"

I ignored his question and focused on side stepping a mother of two, who was frantically trying to get out of the crowd without losing her children.

"Hmm?"

We had stopped in front of a little cozy looking boutique. To be more accurate, Sebastian had stopped and I couldn't go against his strength. Before I could ask why he had stopped, he pulled me into the little shop. The moment I went inside, a calming scent washed over my nose. It smelled like pine trees mixed with a dash of cinnamon and just screamed that it was Christmas and that it was winter. My eyes scanned the store and was immediately captured by all the little trinkets that were on display.

"Sebastian! Look at that cute crystal bird feeder! I'm sure we could hang it in the greenhouse so when Finni is working there, he could socialize with birds. Oh and look at that beautiful choker! It would be perfect for Mey-Rin...it won't dangle when she's working and it also appeals to her horror fetish! There are also things I could get for Ciel and Liz!"

I looked around and saw Sebastian had lined himself up with the wall and was watching me with an odd expression.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

He gave me his million dollar smile, which I could immediately see through. I narrowed my eyes and walked up to him.

"Come on. I can see through that smile..you're bothered by something."

"My, my. It seems I have trained you well."

"So what is it?"

"You didn't answer my question earlier."

"Well that was because I was trying not to run over children."

I started looking around the store again. Since it was pretty small, I could be on the other side of the store but still hold a quiet conversation with Sebastian. There was two other people in the store, three including the owner. I picked up a bronze square and opened it to realize it was a cigarette holder. The next shelf I went to, I saw a silver pocket watch.

 _I think Tanaka recently dropped his watch and because it was so old, it was beyond fixing. This would be perfect for him!_

"Also, answering your question..." I spoke up, picking up the cigarette holder and pocket watch. "I was trying to remember when we became official." Walking to the back of the store, I saw an assortment of leather objects and gave a gasp of surprise when I saw there was an eyepatch. I picked it up and flipped it over. The side which would be touching the eyelid was made of soft fleece and was sown neatly together to the high quality leather on the outside. I walked back to the front of the store where Sebastian was standing and glanced at him. He gave me a fake pout and spoke up.

"Miss Dusk, you hurt me. How could you forget the day we swore our eternal love for each other?"

"That did _not_ happen."

Thinking back on it, our relationship started off when Sebastian found me in the middle of the night while he was getting rid of assassins sent after Ciel. Then he kidnapped me and planned on keeping me as his personal toy until Ciel saw me. Then Elizabeth barged into the mansion and found that I was there. Ever since I first met Sebastian, he had been continually teasing me. However, despite his sadistic teasing, he had always been helping me. Be it little things or important things, he has always been there for me.

I absentmindedly went back to where I saw Mey-Rin and Finni's presents. I picked those up as well, cradling the gifts in my arms.

 _Let's see. I've got presents for Baldroy, Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Finni, and Ciel. I'm just missing presents for Sebastian and Liz._

I decided to walk around the entire boutique in case I had missed anything. My plan the moment I set foot in here was to get all the gifts so I could spend more time with Sebastian. I almost finished rounding on the store when something caught my eye. It was gorgeous silver bracelet with a single charm attached to it. The charm was a pale pink crystal in a shape of half the ying and yang sign. Under the light in the boutique, I could see rainbows flying off the different facets of the crystal. One look and I knew Elizabeth was going to love it. I walked up to the counter and laid out the gifts. I reached into my pocket to pull out my wallet only to find that I didn't actually have my wallet. I patted around my pockets before looking helpless at Sebastian. He walked over silently and paid for the gifts.

"Now we need to get some wrapping paper and ribbons to wrap up these presents."

"You sure you don't want to get it wrapped?"

The owner looked up and gave us a kind smile.

"I could wrap these up for you if you want."

"Thank you for the offer, but there's no need."

I responded with an equally kind smile and put the presents, which were now in their individual boxes, into the shopping bag Sebastian was carrying.

"Thanks again!" I called, as I walked out the store. All of a sudden, Sebastian pulled me backwards out of the way of large man grumpily pushing his way through the crowd.

"Goodness, you need to learn to watch where you walk, Miss Dusk."

"Why should I when you'll always be here to rescue me?" I gave him a cheeky grin and he gave a small sigh before he captured my hand again.

"You bought presents for everyone."

"Yes I did! I hope they'll like their gifts."

I felt Sebastian's hand tighten a little around me.

"Since you got everyone presents already, we don't we head back to mansion? It's fairly cold outside so we don't need to be out for longer than necessary."

Hearing this, I stopped. Sebastian turned around and looked at my questioningly.

"Oh come on! The whole point of the shopping trip was so I could spend some alone time with you. It's been too long. Besides, there are others in the mansions."

"What do the others have to do with this?"

"It's too embarrassing being together at the mansions! Like this morning when Ciel saw us. There's no privacy."

I looked at Sebastian and saw his devilish smirk.

"Oh? So you'd be willing to let me fully service you in public then?"

I felt my face heat up and I snapped back.

"I didn't mean it like that! Geez! why are you such a pervert?"

He walked towards me with a threatening look in his eye and I found myself trapped against the building and his arms. He lowered his head and I felt him kissing my neck. Despite being in public, a moan escaped my mouth before I clasped a hand over my lips.

"S-Sebastian! We're in public. Stop that!"

He retreated from my neck only to stare into my eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't want to do this in the mansion."

"I d-did say that. But-"

"But?" Sebastian asked, his voice seductively low.

"No means no!"

I pushed against his chest with all my might knowing that wouldn't do anything but I hoped he would get the point. I knew he loved teasing me but there's a limit to how much he would do. I felt his chest slightly vibrate and he gave a chuckle. I saw the playful light in his eyes ignite and he pressed his soft lips against mine.

"Mmm."

One kiss and I was putty in his hand. I looked at him. He gave me a devilish smirk and began giving me feathery light pecks around my mouth. I started squirming because he was kissing me everywhere but the lips. At this point, I didn't care we were in public anymore. I just wanted to feel his lips on mine.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

I glared at him, embarrassed and angry at him for making me say this. He was still smirking.

"Just kiss me already!"

"Yes, my lady."

This time when he leaned in, Sebastian finally pressed his lips against mine. But unlike the feathery pecks he was teasing me with, this was a passionate kiss. He was slightly rough but gentle at the same time and I grew lightheaded. When we parted, I felt my legs grow weak and I was panting. I looked up and gave a satisfied smile when I saw his eyes were glowing. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his gloved hand gave a slight growl.

"We're going back to the mansion."

With that declaration, Sebastian scooped me up in his arms and didn't even bother to take the carriage back to the mansion. He ran all the way back in only a few minutes and when I opened my eyes, I was on his bed. I felt a slight dip in the bed and saw Sebastian was hovering over me. I looked sideways, too embarrassed to meet his burning eyes.

"Look at me, Dusk."

I felt my cheeks heat up again and I shyly looked back at him. My gaze was immediately captured by his passionate eyes.

"You didn't get me a present."

My eyes slightly widened at him.

"I didn't get you anything because I didn't think you'd like anything that store was selling..."

Sebastian gave a sigh and I felt the air brush against my nose.

"I suppose your right."

"Well, what do you want then? I'll still have time to get you a present if you tell me right now."

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to my ear. Then he whispered.

"I want you for Christmas."

I felt a tingle go down my spine and I got so restless I grabbed Sebastian's beautiful face with both my hands. His eyes widened in surprise and I stared at him for a second before crushing my lips to him. I felt him chuckle and he slightly lifted his head.

"I told you earlier. If you do that, I am going to attack you."

Sebastian kissed me hungrily and his hands began touching and teasing my body. I held on to his lean body and gave myself to him, body and heart.

* * *

We ended up spending the rest of the day at home but no one else knew when we came back. After night fell, we just lied in bed and talked. Sebastian pulled up the sheets to cover my bare shoulders and I snuggled closer to him.

"Honestly, that was my Christmas present too, hehe."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

I lifted my head from his chest and he held out a little box to me. I took the little black box from him and opened it to see nothing.

"There's nothing in here..."

Sebastian took the box out of my hand and pulled something out.

"Give me your right hand."

I gave him my hand and felt him slip something that was surprisingly warm onto my middle finger.

"You gave me a ring?"

"This is no ordinary ring, Dusk. With this ring, you will be able to visit Hell whenever you want."

"No way! That's awesome! Thank you!"

I leaned over and gave Sebastian a smooch. He chuckled a little and tightened his arms around me.

"Now, Miss Dusk. It's time for bed. You have had quite a tiring day so you should rest."

"Mmkay."

I snuggled closer to Sebastian and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **By the way, I wanted to make sure everyone knows that this Christmas story is in no way connected to the main story. You can think of it as a parallel universe because the ending of the main story is going to be different than what's written here. Just a heads up!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey there! ;) I'm so sorry for the late post. I was caught up with a new korean drama I just started watching and I'm at my friend's house to celebrate the New Years. Anyways, sorry again. This may or may not be late...UGH I wanted to get off the year on a good foot but I guess that's not happening...but Happy New Years! It's 1 in the morning but I really didn't want to be too late in posting this...**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own the characters and events not seen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. It was as if I didn't sleep at all. I stayed in bed for a little longer just lying in the softness and staring at the ceiling. Before long, I heard a knock on the door and Sebastian came in.

"Good morning, Miss Dusk. It is time for you to wake up."

I sat up and greeted the butler.

"Good morning, Sebastian."

"You already awake, I see. Well, breakfast is prepared so come down when you are ready."

With that, he turned around to close the door but I stopped him.

"Wait."

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

"Is Marie really going to come here?"

"In a couple of days, yes."

"I see."

He stood in the door way and we fell into silence. After what seemed to be a couple minutes, he spoke up again.

"Are you sure you want to see Marie?"

I nodded even though he was facing away from me.

"I want to thank her for everything she's done for me and I want to ask her about my adoptive family."

Suddenly, he turned around and walked up to the bed.

"What if, after you found out the truth, you wished you never knew? Sometimes ignorance is bliss, as the saying goes."

I looked up at him questioningly and frowned.

"You're making this whole deal sound ominous. Even if it was something I didn't like, I still want to know who my family is. I don't see anything bad that could happen with this."

Sebastian had a unreadable expression on his face. It seemed like he was...was angry.

"Don't come crying to me when you find out."

With that said, he turned on his heel and walked out. Sebastian has never spoken to me in such a cold tone before and I just stared at the door after he left.

"What was that about...?"

I got ready and again, thoughts about my adoptive family flooded my mind. Were they nice? How many children do they have? Where do they live? As I thought about them, I got more and more excited. I thought about the matter in all directions and angles and couldn't see how any of this could result in anything bad.

* * *

Before long, the day for Marie's arrival came. She was due to come in the afternoon, presumably after finishing the day's chores and getting an early break from the family. The whole day at school I was spacing out and thinking more than ever about what I had dreamed of asking since I could remember. Of course, I had asked Marie countless times in my childhood but she always avoided the topic. Eventually, I knew better than to ask. But since she is coming today, I could assume she was willing to answer any questions I had. At long last, it was time for Marie's arrival. I went downstairs and began pacing in front of the front door, too anxious to stand still. I heard the crunching of the gravel and I threw the door open. I walked down the stairs to the limo that had just arrived. The door opened and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out. She was wearing a maid uniform and looked kind of like Marie. I hesitantly walked up to her, all the while scrutinizing her face.

"Hello, Dusk. It's been a while."

"Are you...Marie?!"

She gave me a smile that immediately brought me back to my childhood. Althought Marie had different colored hair and eyes, her smile remain the same. There are a few more wrinkles around her mouth and at the end of her eyes but she hadn't lost that softness. Before I realized, I had thrown my arms around her and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Marie..oh Marie! I've missed you so much. I wanted to say thank you for everything since I didn't get a chance to last time."

Marie released me and held me at arm's length. She had a sad look in her eyes but she smiled again.

"Now, now. Dusk, what did I teach you about greeting a guest? Look at you, a blubbering mess! I won't be going anywhere until tomorrow so let's just take our time, okay?"

By now, Sebastian had Marie's luggage in his arms.

"Please come in, Miss Marie."

"Oh there's no need for formalities. I am merely a maid. Just Marie is fine."

"Very well then."

With that said, all three of us entered the manor. Sebastian showed Marie to her room and she came back down for tea.

"My, this is such a grand mansion. Reminds me a bit of the family's mansion."

Her eyes shone as she looked around. I couldn't help but feel such joy at just seeing her again. She was the only mother figure in my life and I was so grateful for her presence.

"Hey Marie, you agreed to come here by yourself, right?"

"With the permission of the madame, of course."

"Could you tell me about my family? I've been waiting so long to hear about them but you never told me."

"You're pouting, Dusk. I see you still wear your emotions on your sleeve."

I loosened my face and looked at Marie. Then I realized something I wanted to ask first.

"I didn't know you were blond and had blue eyes. I distinctly remember you having brown hair and brown eyes..."

She turned around and smiled. By now, Sebastian had come back down and was about to walk off into the kitchen when Marie responded.

"I was wearing disguise on the commands of the madame. I had my hair dyed brown and I wore color contacts. But do not freak out. It was for the safety of you and your family. Now, shall we have tea?"

Sebastian gave a bow and with that vague answer, Marie turned around and followed Sebastian to the dining room. I gave a little huff and trudged after them.

* * *

"I'm disappointed..."

The rest of the evening and afternoon, whenever I asked Marie a question, she was either too busy or gave me vague answers. I gazed out my window at the half moon and muttered to myself.

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

"Perhaps Marie has some personal reasons why she is avoiding your questions, Miss Dusk."

I jumped in shock and turned to see Sebastian had entered my room. I sighed and looked back out the window.

"Why are you here so late?"

"I came to see how you were doing, Miss Dusk. It is my duty to make sure the guests at the mansion have the most comfortable stay possible."

"Liar."

"I do not lie, Miss Dusk."

At this point, I was too depressed to engage in the bickering. I gave another sigh but jumped again when I felt the bed sink down a little. I turned to see the butler had taken a seat on my bed. For once, I tolerated his seemingly intimate gestures and I stayed quiet. I continued staring out the window and we just sat on the bed in silence.

* * *

I was getting too hot. I lifted my head and flipped down the comforter to let my arm cool off in the air. However, when I went to lay my head back down, I saw a pale chest looking back at me.

"What the..."

I followed the chest up the neck to the face before clasping a hand over my mouth. I was somehow snuggling with Sebastian, who happened to also be shirtless. As I began to silently panic, as I did not remember anything that happened earlier, his eyes shot open.

"You're awake already? I'd have thought you needed more rest after all that...activity we did."

"A-a-activity? What did we do? What did I do? What did _you_ do?"

I could feel my voice getting higher with hysteria when I felt a gust of air on my face. I glanced down to see Sebastian was chuckling.

"Relax, Miss Dusk. You fell asleep while I was in here and when I tried to tuck you in, you refused to let go of me."

"Then why are you shirtless?!"

"I couldn't possibly lie down in my uniform. It would get wrinkles."

I eyed him suspiciously before giving a sigh of defeat.

 _Great. Now I'm wide awake and it's still dark outside._

I sat up and scratched my head. I peeked at Sebastian through my hair and admired his chiseled body. Although I was freaked out to find him shirtless, my heart was pounding from the closeness of the creature.

"Seriously, you're too beautiful," I mumbled, before realizing what I had just said. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away from him.

"You seem to be more honest at night, Miss Dusk."

I turned around towards him to deny this when I felt a hard tug on my arm and I found my cheek attached to Sebastian's chest. He circled his arms around me and I couldn't find the strength or will to struggle. I just lied there, silent and still.

"Marie has her own issues to deal with, but I believe she will come around. Just give her a little bit of time."

I turned my eyes up to look at Sebastian. He was glancing down at me and settled more comfortably in his embrace. Suddenly, I felt extremely tired.

"I sure hope so," I yawned before closing my eyes.

"Good night, Dusk."

I vaguely heard Sebastian whisper the words into my hair and felt his arms tightened around me. Before long, I fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

 **Phew! Only about 2 hours late in my update. Sorry this wasn't very long and late...I know it's disappointing...but don't worry! I think next chapter will be better :)**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! The reviews aren't showing up on the stories but I'm getting email notifications so just a heads up if I don't respond to any reviews. Oh, another thing...do you guys want me to write another chapter for the christmas special story? It could count as a complete story if I just leave it at that but if you want, I'll do another chapter to wrap it all up.**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters and events that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mmmm..."

 _Man, it's bright outside. Did I keep the curtains open last night?_

I blinked several times to get used to the bright ray of sun on my face and I sat up slightly to look at the window.

"Oh, I left it open.."

I yawned and stretched my arms and legs out before the air in my chest got caught. My eyes flew completely open and I frantically looked around the room before giving a sigh of relief.

"He's not here..."

 _I can't believe I forgot that!_

Thinking back to last night and the proximity of Sebastian, I felt my face flush and I brought my hands up to my cheeks. Although I was really surprised, I was also secretly happy. I mean, anyone would be in that situation. Sebastian was a beautiful creature and good at everything he does and he also has a really nice body. He's surprisingly muscular despite how he looks in clothes...

I shook my head vigorously and slapped my cheeks.

"Stop it, Dusk. Stop thinking about that!"

When I had calmed down a little bit more, I shot out of bed and struggled to get ready.

"That's right! Marie is suppose to leave in the morning..."

However, as I gathered my clothes, I noticed something on my desk out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a silver platter with some tea, sandwiches, and a sealed letter.

"Who still writes letters in this day and age?"

I walked towards the desk and plopped down on the desk. I poured myself some tea and checked my phone, which was charging on the desk.

"Eleven thirty?!"

I had slept through the majority of the morning and I gritted my teeth.

"Dammit! How could I have slept through everything? Why didn't Sebastian wake me up?!"

I glanced down at the platter while trying to come to terms with my idiocy when I noticed the letter was addressed to me in Marie's handwriting. I quickly picked up the letter and ripped the envelope open. I pulled out the letter and read what Marie had to say:

 _My dearest Dusk,_

 _I apologize for leaving without saying goodbye but I had no choice. The madame left strict instructions as to what I am and am not allowed to say. I know you have been waiting your whole life to know about your family but unfortunately, I cannot tell you. However, I can tell you this: your family is closer to you than you think. I will be back in the future to tell you more when I get the chance. You may not know it, but I am constantly under surveillance by the family because of my relationship to you. The family wants to make sure you never know of your true background. It sounds cruel but due to the status of the family, any scandals could severely damage the family name. However, I feel you deserve to know where you come from so I will be back when I can. Please don't hate me or the family._

 _Love,_

 _Marie._

I reread the letter over and over again.

"I can't meet my family because it would damage the family reputation? What kind of shitty reason is that?"

I sighed and set down the letter. I had lost all my appetite and I just there, dazed.

"My family is closer to me than I think? What's that supposed to mean? Marie..you know I hate ambiguous people yet you do this to me...who's my family that they would do things to this extent?"

* * *

I went about my days in a bit of a daze. I wasn't sure why I was so affected by Marie's letter but I got in a funk. I barely ate anything and mechanically went to school and did homework. I felt nothing and even when Sebastian would mess with me, I just ignored his comments and walked away. Of course, the others noticed something was wrong. One day, I think it was a Saturday, Elizabeth came into me room with her eyes sparkling. I glanced up at her and continued staring out the window before she came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Dusk. I know you've been in a bit of a funk lately so I have something for you."

I looked back at her and slightly raised my eyebrows, too tired to speak.

"You're going to meet Marie today."

Hearing Marie's name, my heart lifted immediately only for it to crash back down. I shouldn't be excited to see her. I know she has reasons for not telling me about my family but I couldn't help but feel betrayed by the one mother figure in my life. How could she do this? What's so bad about letting me know who my family was? It's not like I wanted to meet them or in anyway bother them..why?

I turned my head away from my friend's hopeful eyes and remained silent.

"My...you're so difficult! You're going to see Marie today whether you like it or not!"

I ignored her and continued looking out at the window when I felt the world disappear under me. I looked up and saw Sebastian had picked me up in a princes carry again.

"What are you doing?"

"You're finally speaking to me?"

Sebastian's eyes twinkled with amusement and I looked away from him and remained my composure. I shut my mouth and slightly leaned into his chest, comforted by his scent and warmth. I hadn't realized it, but I really miss human interaction. As I remained quiet, Sebastian left my room and began walking towards the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and put me down. He took off his coattail, rolled up his sleeves, and turned on the water.

"Now then. Miss Dusk, please take off your clothes."

"What?"

"I was instructed to bathe you, seeing as you don't seemed to have done that recently."

Despite my best efforts, I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away from the butler. He gave a sigh and walked behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry too much. I have already seen every single part of your body anyways."

I felt a tingle go down my spine and abruptly turned around only to find Sebastian's face mere centimeters from my face. I leaned back a little and tried to respond bravely.

"I-It's fine. I can wash myself. You can go now."

"My, that's no good. How can I make sure you don't somehow injure yourself in the state you're in?"

"I'm good...," I said, already tired from everything.

"I insist."

With that, Sebastian pulled out a sleeping mask and slipped it over his eyes. He turned towards me and spoke.

"I have covered my eyes. Is this sufficient enough for me to help you bathe?"

I walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. When I saw no reaction, I gave a satisfied nod and blushed again.

"Fine. You can help me."

With that, I walked to the counter and took off my clothes while Sebastian dipped a finger in the tub. I walked back to the tub and quickly got into the tub. I turned my back to the butler and sank in the tub until only my head was above the water. I almost forgot Sebastian was sitting behind me outside the tub until I I felt some ripples in the tub. I turned around and saw he had dipped a towel in the water and he spoke up.

"Please turn around so I could wash your back."

"Okay...wait! How do you know I didn't turn around?"

I saw his lips curve into a smirk.

"Because I'm one hell of a butler."

"Uh...okay...?"

I turned around and I flinched a little when I felt the towel on my back. Sebastian began scrubbing my back with the perfect pressure and speed, stopping occasionally to wet the towel in the tub. We were both silent until Sebastian spoke up again.

"You will find out about your family today, Miss Dusk."

"How do you know?"

"It's just a feeling."

He stopped scrubbing my back. I turned around and saw he had pulled off his gloves and my eyes widened when I saw that Sebastian had black nails and a weird circle mark on his left hand. I kept staring at his hands and he paused as his hands came towards my head.

"Is something the matter, Miss Dusk?"

"What's that on your hand? And why are your nails black?"

He smiled and proceeded to lather my hair. A nice aroma hit my nose and I relaxed a bit more. He continued massaging my scalp;then, he rinsed my hair and put conditioner in my hair in silence before speaking.

"I am just one hell of a butler."

"What does that have to do with your hands?"

 _Wait...one hell of a butler...a demon? Well, I have seen some pretty bizarre things so I'm not terribly surprised._

"I see," I muttered, while Sebastian rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. Then, he stood up and bowed.

"Your outfit is prepared and on the counter. I will wait outside so please get dressed soon."

Sebastian left the bathroom and the door clicked close. I got up from the tub and walked to where the towels were hung. I dried myself and ran my fingers through my hair to untangle my hair only to find that my hair, despite being damp, was silky smooth.

"Geez..this guy is seriously good at _everything_...well does that mean he's good..."

I finished the thought in my head and I shook my head at myself. When had I become so indecent?

I got dressed quickly and blew dry my hair.

"I'm _not_ making that mistake again!"

After blow drying my hair and adjusting my clothes, I finally looked presentable. I walked out the door and got a sense of déjà vu.

"This is almost exactly the same as the when I first got here..."

"Yes...yes it is."

I looked up and, sure enough, Sebastian was standing in the same spot as he was that day. He gave me a bow before looking into my eyes seriously.

"Are you ready, Miss Dusk?"

I involuntarily gulped and hesitated before nodding my head. I pressed my lips together and gathered myself.

 _Since I'm going to find Marie, I might as well continue asking her. Maybe she'll slip up...although I doubt it. Marie is very careful. But I won't know until I try!_

Feeling rejuvenated and reanimated, I left the mansion and entered the limo with Liz and Sebastian.

* * *

 **Wooo...In case you're wondering, Ciel didn't go with Dusk and the others because he has work to do. He allowed Sebastian to go with the girls so he could have some alone time. Besides, he has schoolwork to do anyways. Hmm...I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. What do you think? Let me know :)**

 **Aservis Roturier: You're talking about the carriage when you mentioned the reverse anachronism, correct? Actually, it's a little bit embarrassing but I think I was in Silver Nymph writing mode so I naturally wrote a carriage instead of a limo. But now that you mention it, I like the way it fits into the story. I can't really describe it but it gives the story a bit of a creepy/odd feel since carriages are so outdated...I hope that makes sense :P**


	17. Chapter 15

**hiiiiii so I'm nearing the first week of my second quarter in college! Woooo! Haha my goal is to get straight A's since I'm only taking three courses so cross your fingers I'll do well! I'm a little nervous because I chose all great professors but they're also difficult. Hopefully I'll do well and not watch korean drama/write fanfic when I'm supposed to be doing homework/studying. Surprisingly, I have a decent amount of self control so yeah, hopefully this works. On another note, there was a crazy rain/thunder storm yesterday and there was even a tornado warning! It's so weird considering I live on the west coast of the U.S. (#westcoastbestcoast). Haha sorry I'm blabbering...I just want to share my thoughts with everyone :)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters and events that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was silent in the limo. I nervously twiddled my thumbs as I stared outside the window and saw that we were going into town. My eyebrows furrowed and I turned to Liz, who came along with me and Sebastian, and asked where we were going. She just gave me a wink.

"You'll see."

Soon, the limo stopped on a deserted street and the three of us got off the limo. I looked up and down the streets and, aside from a few homeless people, there were no one else.

"Where the heck are we?"

"We're here to find Marie!"

With that, Elizabeth cheerfully turned to Sebastian.

"Lead the way, Sebastian!"

"Very well, Miss Elizabeth."

He began walking down the empty street and I followed. Soon, we reached the busiest part of the street where swarms of people went about their businesses. I grabbed Liz's arm and we walked as close as we could to the butler. Before long, we saw Marie carrying a few bags and Liz pointed her out.

"There's Marie! Let's go."

She led the way and we squeezed past countless strangers and ended up next to Marie. I saw Sebastian slightly bend forwards and whispered a few words in Marie's ear. From what I saw, Marie's expression didn't change at all and if someone were to be watching her, they wouldn't know someone was whispering in her ear. Marie began walking through the crowds of people; then she suddenly disappeared. I began to panic and started looking around when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Sebastian looking at me. His eyes were calm and collected as usual and I felt myself calm down a little.

 _That's right. There's no way Sebastian could have lost Marie._

I felt Elizabeth squeeze my hand and I looked at the two who accompanied me on this trip. I gave Sebastian and Liz a grateful smile and he led us to a deserted street. We turned into an alley and there was Marie. She made eye contact with me with some tears in her eyes but I also saw some raw determination in them. I gulped again and walked towards her. She turned her eyes to Sebastian with a worried look and he just nodded and gave her a closed eye smile. With that, she also nodded and gathered herself. She walked closer to me, set her bags on the floor, and grabbed my hands.

"Hello Dusk."

I just stared at her, not trusting my voice, and nodded my head.

"You know why you're here today, don't you? I'm going to tell you about your family but I don't have a lot of time. Listen carefully, okay?"

I turned around and saw that Sebastian and Elizabeth had disappeared.

 _Where are they? Never mind that._

I turned my head back and looked at Marie.

"You can chose to believe me or not, but either way, what I'm going to tell you is the truth. You can choose what you want to do with this information."

"Okay."

"I work for the Midford family."

"Mid...ford? There's another family here with the same name as Elizabeth's family?"

Marie shook her head vigorously and leaned in closer.

"No. You are a member of the Midford family. The same family as Miss Elizabeth. She is your sister!"

"Liz is my...sister? How is this possible? If she were really my sister, there's no way she wouldn't tell me! Are you trying to mess with me, Marie? This isn't funny...Besides, how could she be my sister if we're in the same grade? We're obviously not twins," my voice trembled and I felt tears welling up.

Seeing my distress, Marie's eyes also began watering. She shook her head again and looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I am not lying. Also, Miss Elizabeth was never told she had a sister. No one in the family aside from the Marquess and Marchioness knows of your existence."

"But...why? Is adopting me really such a burden? What's the point of adopting me if all they're going to do is hide me away?"

I could slightly feel my head reeling at the sudden information. I blinked several times, trying to blink the tears away but they always came right back up. I focused my gaze back on Marie to see a tear had slid down her pale face. She glanced down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at me. She looked like she wanted to say something but was having a hard time saying it. Soon, tears streamed down her face and she was gasping slightly. Her nose turned a little red and she cleared a throat several times before speaking.

"Also, Dusk. You were not adopted."

"What?"

"You are a member of the Midford family not by adoption, but by blood."

My head got dizzier and I placed a hand on the wall for support. I stared at the ground and whispered.

"I...am a Midford...by...by blood? But, Elizabeth and I aren't twins. I mean, we don't look anything alike! I have brown eyes and hair while Liz has blonde hair and green eyes..,"I looked past Marie into the empty alley and tried to wrap my around this before realizing.

"Then...what have you been telling me my whole life?! How could you do this, Marie? I trusted you! I know you had reasons not to tell me, but..but is the pride of the family really so important that I had been told my parents didn't want me? My whole life..I thought no one wanted me. Thought no one loved me. And this was all because the family was too _ashamed_ of me to tell me my own heritage?"

I could hear Marie breathing sharply and she responded.

"I'm sorry. But I love you, Dusk. I raised you as my own daughter. You may not know this...but I am unable to bear children. When the madame put you under my care, I was ecstatic, because now I get a chance at being a mother."

I slowly lifted my head and looked at Marie. She had stopped crying but her eyes were red and her nose was plugged. She looked back at me with burning eyes.

"No...this isn't possible. I don't believe you."

I shook my head and began backing away from Marie.

"I don't believe you. I _can't_ believe you. Why are you lying, Marie? Is that even your real name? How do I know you haven't been lying to me about everything else?"

Marie began shaking her head slowly and she walked towards me with an outstretched hand.

"Dusk, you have to believe me. Think about it. Have you ever met the madame? Did she act differently toward you than others? Just think about it. When you finally believe me, come find me again. I'll see what I can find out on my end."

I had stopped and Marie hesitantly reached her arms up and grabbed my upper arms. She looked into my tearful eyes and pulled me into her arms.

"I really raised you as my own. Please believe me when I say I would never lie to you again. Also, I know you are related to Miss Elizabeth by blood but as for why your existence is a secret I do not know."

She looked at me one last time and whispered.

"I have to go now. The people following me will be suspicious if I disappear for too long."

With that, Marie left the alley hurriedly and I looked after her, dazed, wondering what had just happened. No sooner did Marie leave did Elizabeth appear again.

"So, what'd you find out?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Umm. Not much. Marie said she's going to find out more stuff before telling me..haha," I laughed weakly, looking at my friend's brilliant smile. She pouted slightly and linked her arms with mine.

"Well that's a bummer...it's okay though. You'll definitely see her again. Sebastian and I will make sure of it!"

"Where is Sebastian?"

"He went to make sure Marie gets to a cafe without the guards realizing she had disappeared suspiciously."

"Did you miss me, Miss Dusk?"

I jumped a little at the address and turned to see the butler was standing next to me.

"Speak of the devil," Elizabeth said, giggling a bit.

I rolled my eyes before muttering under my breath.

"If only you knew..."

I looked at Sebastian and he put his index finger on his full lips and smiled. I sighed and suddenly felt extremely tired.

"Let's go home."

Elizabeth grabbed my arms and, with Sebastian leading the way, we went back to where the limo was waiting and went back to the manor.

* * *

 **Soo...did you guys expect this? Sorry for the short chapterrrrrrrrrrr Hehe I'm not quite as stuck anymore so be prepared for the future muahahahahaha. I hope you don't hate me for the ending :P**

 **Julia: I'm so glad you're obsessed with this! I know how exciting it is to find a story that I just absolutely LOVE and won't stop reading no matter what and knowing you're feeling this way about my story, that makes me super happy :)**

 **P3nnn: HII OMG YOU'RE READING THIS TOO? Yes! Now I get to read two times your amazing review! Seriously, people think I'm crazy when I read your reviews in public because I'm grinning like an idiot. Thank you for YOUR dedication hehe**

 **KuroiHana1369: I know HAHA Dusk definitely had a bit of Stockholm syndrome but it's not like Sebastian was ever violent, ya know?**


	18. Chapter 16

**Wowowowow shit's going downnnnnn. Hehe I can't wait for you guys to read until the end let me know your reactions. I feel that the best (and worst) ending is the one that you wish with your whole heart were different yet it wraps up the story in the best way possible. I hope you know what I mean. I can't think of an example but I'll tell you an example when I can think of one. So I am hoping I would be able to write an ending like that. But no promises!**

 **On another note, it's my birthday!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters and events that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, hey, Dusk! Come on...spill it already!"

When we got back to the mansion, Elizabeth immediately attached to me and wouldn't leave me alone. She pestered me to tell her everything Marie told me, but how could I tell her that? Trying to spare my friend's feeling, I just shrugged my shoulders and called out to Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian, could I have a quick word?"

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

I pulled my arm away from Liz and walked to the butler and whispered.

"Let's talk somewhere else."

He gave me a nod and we went upstairs to my room. I could tell Elizabeth was pouting but I didn't want to see how she would react if she knew the truth. I sat on my bed and sighed as Sebastian gently shut the door to my room. Then, he walked up to me.

"Did you know?" I asked, looking up at him in anguish.

"More or less."

"Is that why you warned me? That I might wish I had never known the truth?"

"Precisely my reason, Miss Dusk. But you did not heed my warning."

He had narrowed his eyes and stared down at me without tilting his face and I realized I've never seen him so...patronizing. I averted my eyes and asked another question.

"How did you know?"

Sebastian smirked at me and gave me a slight bow.

"Because I'm one hell of a butler."

I sighed again and pressed harder.

"Stop joking around...when did you realize this?"

"I do not joke, Miss Dusk," he responded, the smirk still plastered on before his expression turned serious. "I realized when the Marchioness Midford visited."

"When she acted differently towards me than the others, huh..." I muttered, thinking back to the day.

 _That's why she told me to live my best life? Because she's too ashamed of my existence to accept me into the family? What a load of bullshit._

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got and I stood up in a huff and walked to the window. But I couldn't stand to be in one place for a long period of time and I began pacing the room. Sebastian stood there silently, watching my every move until he spoke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm pissed, that's how I'm feeling!" I yelled, turning around to see the butler's eyes were widened. "Ah, sorry. I'm just frustrated and angry at this whole situation. This makes me wish I hadn't known, then I could continue living through life wondering about the mysteries of my family without actually knowing. Now that I know, the illusion has been shattered."

Sebastian leaned down a little and began staring at my face. I leaned back in response and looked at everywhere but him.

"W-what are you doing? Do I have something on my face?"

He gave an indecipherable smile and responded.

"It seems keeping you here was a good idea. You have just become slightly more...enticing."

I felt my face heat up and I backed away from him a few feet.

"That sounded dirty."

"Goodness gracious, what do you take me for, Miss Dusk?"

"You really want to know?" I responded honestly.

"It also seems you've gotten better at standing your own ground."

"Of course. If not, how would I survive in this place with you around?"

I stretched out my arms and walked towards the door.

"Well, I'm going to tell Elizabeth the basic information but I won't tell her that she's my...sister."

It felt so strange calling her my sister. Obviously, I've always referred to her as my sister from another mother but now that she's my sister in all sense of the word, it felt a bit odd. Sebastian gave me a sideways glance before speaking.

"Are you sure, Miss Dusk?"

I paused with one hand on the door handle and responded without turning around.

"I can't lie to her forever. And I feel that no matter how hard I try, she'll still find out about this eventually so for now, I'll slowly prepare her for what's probably going to be the biggest shock of her life. If not, how could I call myself her best friend? I will do my best to make this as painless as possible for her although I doubt there's a way for this to be completely painless."

"I see."

I stood there for a couple more seconds and left the room with Sebastian still standing there. I closed the door behind me and leaned against the door to take a few deep breaths before I called out.

"Hey Liz! Where are you?"

From down the corridor, I heard her response and I followed her voice to her room. Her door was opened but I still knocked before stepping in.

"What's up?" She asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I came to tell you what Marie told me."

Her expression immediately turned serious and she shut the book and patted the spot next to her on the bed. I climbed into bed and rested my head on her shoulder. She just sat there in silence, waiting patiently for me to speak. I gathered my thoughts and began speaking.

"Well, Marie basically told me that my family is an extremely wealthy and prominent family here and that no one else in the family except the master and mistress knows of my existence."

"Did she tell you what family? Because I probably know the family," she looked at me curiously.

 _You definitely know the family...but I'm sorry I can't tell you now._

"Oh, she didn't say. But she said she'll let me know when she finds out more so for now, we'll just have to sit tight!"

I turned to her and gave her a smile, for the first time being able to convincingly lie to her. Elizabeth gave a sigh and lightly traced the cover of the book in her lap.

"I wish Marie would just tell you everything straight up. It'll save the trouble, you know?"

"Yeah I know and I agree. But I think this is hard for her too so I'll just give her time."

"I guess...well, I'm here if you ever need to talk to me."

"I know."

I sat there for a couple more minutes before hopping off her bed.

"Well, I gotta go do some homework so I'll talk to you later!"

I gave Liz a grin and walked out of the room. When I got back to my room, I flopped down on my bed and gave a deep sigh. But the moment I sighed, I heard a knock on my door.

"May I come in?"

"Go ahead."

Sebastian entered the room and I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to speak.

"There's no need to look at me like that, Miss Dusk. I came to tell you that I will be personally keeping an eye on Marie."

"But...why?"

"Ask the young master," he responded with an amused smile.

"Um, okay."

I went to my desk and pulled out some homework and began working when Sebastian spoke up.

"Miss Dusk..."

I turned around and saw that he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

He paused briefly before giving me a closed eye smile.

"It's nothing. My apologies."

Sebastian bowed and left my room quietly.

"What did he want to say? Oh well."

I turned my complete attention to my homework in an attempt to distract my mind from everything that had happened. Before long, I had plowed through all the homework I had for that week and when I looked outside, the sun was about to set. I got up and threw on something warm and stepped outside, as I had not been outside during twilight for a couple days now. I lost myself in nature and when I realized that it was dark, I had become completely lost.

"Again?" I sighed, disappointed in myself.

I reached into my pockets and patted around only to find out I had left my phone in my room.

"Great."

I wandered around the darkness before completely giving up.

"What am I gonna do? If I stay out here I might actually freeze to death..."

I continued walking around but gave a scream when I tripped on something. I felt myself falling and realized I should've hit the floor already. I reached out my arms to hopefully break my fall when the ground came up without warning. I felt a crack and I tumbled down a hill. The last thing I remember was the excruciating pain in my right arm then I blacked out.

* * *

 _My body feels fuzzy..._

I could see through my eyelids that my surroundings were bright and I tried to force my heavy eyelids to open but they wouldn't listen. Then I heard some familiar voices near me.

"How'd this happen?"

 _Is that...Ciel? Who's he talking to?_

"My apologies, young master. She must have gotten lost when she wandered outside."

"Why weren't you keeping an eye on her? Lizzie is going to be so worried when she hears about this!"

"I was merely following your orders for today and Miss Dusk must have left the mansion when I wasn't around."

I heard a sharp smack and I gasped internally.

 _Did Ciel just slap Sebastian? Why can't I fricken open my eyes?_

"My apologies."

Then I heard some footsteps and a door opening and closing.

 _Hmm? What's this feeling?_

I felt something warm on my cheek and I heard Sebastian mutter.

"You careless woman."

He stroked my cheek and continued speaking.

"I wander how you'll react when you find out that you don't have the same father as Miss Elizabeth."

 _WHAT?!_

I struggled against my eyelids with all my might but they still won't open.

 _DAMMIT! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!_

"I look forward to that moment, Miss Dusk."

My eyelids finally obeyed my will and my eyes flew open only to see that there were no one in my room. I tried sitting up and felt my body ache all over and pain shot through my ribs. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital and I was connected to a bunch of lines.

"What happened?"

I pressed the nurse calling button and a few seconds later, a kind nurse entered my room.

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

"Uh, what happened to me?"

"This must be disorienting. Someone found you in the bottom of a small valley. You probably tripped over something and rolled down the hill. Your injuries are not life threatening but you need to stay in the hospital for a while. You have three broken ribs, countless bruises and cuts, and you also have a broken arm. Because your fracture was extensive, you underwent surgery to salvage the arm."

"Will I gain full use of my arm?"

"Your surgery was very successful so, though it may take a while, we are hopeful you will regain full use."

"Ah, I see. Thank you."

The nurse gave me a smile and was about to leave the room when I stopped her.

"Oh..."

"Yes?"

"Do you know who brought me in? Were they in the room just now?"

She gave me a confused look and responded.

"Unfortunately, no one saw who brought you. We were too busy trying to take care of you so we didn't check the person's face. Also, you have been alone in the room this whole time."

"Ah I see..."

"Do you have any headaches or nausea?"

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your scans came out clean so I don't think you got a concussion but I'll do some neurological checks on you just in case."

"Ah, thank..you."

She gave me another smile and left the room.

"I'm pretty sure Ciel and Sebastian were just here. Well, it's not like they're normal people so I wouldn't be surprised if they snuck in here."

I closed my eyes and went over everything that I heard and went over what Sebastian said to me when Ciel wasn't in the room. I couldn't figure out what he meant and before long, I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Wow..I didn't expect this to happen...poor Dusk T-T**

 **Ramone: haha I'm glad you love the story and thanks!**

 **Fan: Glad you like it :)**

 **P3nnn: I feel like Liz would actually try to take everything in cooly only to break down eventually but I think she would probably be both pissed and hurt...I mean, this would be a HUGE shock to anyone, you know :/ Hehehe thanks again for you consistent reviews! Love ya :D**

 **Blazeheart: I dropped a few hints here and there and I'm glad to see you picked up on that...and yes Elizabeth is Ciel's cousin so they're all pretty closely related (so weird) and thank you :)**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hiiii! Man I have a ton of homework to do but I also have to update the chapters because I hate being late so MAN so much to do...to post on time, I had to cut down the chapter significantly so I hope you understand! Sorry T-T**

 **I don't own Kutoshitsuji or any of its characters. I own characters and scenes not seen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling incredibly stiff and my entire body ached. My eyes opened slowly and I tried to swallow only to realize my throat was as dry as a desert. Before I could look around for some water, someone handed me a cup of water and I chugged it down with my left hand. I wiped my mouth with the back of my forearm and looked to see Sebastian had handed me the cup.

"Oh..."

"Good morning, Miss Dusk. Or, rather, good afternoon."

He gave me a pleasant smile and I just continued staring at his face. His eyebrows raised and he asked.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"Ahh...no, it's nothing."

I shook my head and chuckled nervously.

 _That's right! I think I had a dream yesterday where Ciel and Sebastian were talking in this room and I think Ciel slapped Sebastian? Then Sebastian said that I don't have the same dad as Liz?_

I glanced around the room and stared up at the ceiling and tried to figure out whether or not what I heard actually happened or was in my dream. But no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't figure out more. My head still felt a little fuzzy from the anesthetic and the shock of the accident. My mind continued to wander until Sebastian's voice brought my back.

"How are you feel, Miss Dusk?"

"Oh, I'm fine..I think."

"You think?"

"Everything hurts but I don't think I'm dying so that's good, haha."

"I see."

Then I suddenly smelled something citrusy and I looked to see Sebastian was preparing an orange. He cut off the top then cut into the orange so that the slices of the fruit remained inside the bottom of the bowl-like skin. When he was finished, he offered me the orange and I pulled out a piece and put it in my mouth.

"Mmm! This is so sweet and juicy!"

I continued eating the orange and in only a few minutes, I finished the fruit. I licked my lips and inhale the refreshing scent that had no permeated the hospital room and I tried to stretch a little. I winced but other than the pain from my ribs, everything else felt slightly less stiff.

"Hey Sebastian...did you visit me last night with Ciel?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Sterling. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The doctors performed some neurological tests on me and my scans also came out clean."

He gave me a closed eye smile and stood up.

"Please excuse me. The young master is waiting for me to return."

"Oh that's right, you have to go back, huh...Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

"Could you bring me some clothes, my phone, and my school backpack? I need to do homework."

"Very well."

He bowed and just as he was about to walk out the door, I stopped him.

"Hey, when is Elizabeth going to visit?"

"I do not know Miss Elizabeth's schedules but I will pass on the message that you wish to see her."

"Thank you."

Sebastian left the room without another word and I stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, guess there's not much I can do for now...except wait."

In merely a few minutes, Sebastian came back with everything I asked for and left just as quickly. I pulled out my laptop and, using my left hand, began typing my essay for class. However, because I was typing with one hand, the essay took longer than I expected for me to reach a satisfactory pause. I stopped and read back everything and changed a few things here and there before saving the document and shutting my laptop. I looked to my right arm and tried imaging what it looked like under all the bandages and splint.

"This is boring...I'll just try sleeping then..."

I closed my eyes and surprisingly, sleep overtook me and I fell asleep. When I woke up, my room was pitch black and I reached out with my left hand and grabbed my phone to check the time.

"2:47 a.m."

 _Well this is flipping great! I'm wide awake but no one else is..it fells like such a waste of time to just lie here..._

As I thought of this, I heard a rustle outside the door and for some reason, I immediately put my phone back to where it was and pretended to be asleep. The door slid open and I heard two pairs of feet walking in.

 _I wonder if it's Ciel and Sebastian..._

And sure enough, when they began speaking, it was those two.

"How is she doing?"

"Miss Dusk's chart says her cuts are all healing well but I do not know about the condition of her arm. My apologies."

"Could you check?"

I heard Sebastian walk closer to me and then there was silence. I desperately wanted to open my eyes to see what he was doing but I didn't. Then Sebastian spoke, this time right next to my bed.

"Her ribs are beginning to heal and her arm seems to be realigned well...there should be no problem."

"But it'll take a while."

"Yes. Her injuries were quite severe."

"How could you let her out of your sight? I gave you instructions specifically to keep her safe."

"My apologies.. the other task you gave me took a bit longer than anticipated."

"At least you brought her here or else who know what might've happened to her."

Then I heard the steps move towards the door.

"Make sure you keep your eyes on her from now on. Lizzie would be sad if anything were to happen to her."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, their voices and steps disappeared in the distance. I opened my eyes and replayed the conversation in my mind.

 _So Sebastian WAS the one who brought me in...what was the other task he mentioned? And I'm just a bit pissed that Ciel only cared for me because of Liz? That's a bit..._

* * *

When I woke up, I saw that it was early in the morning and the sun had just barely risen.

"When did I fall asleep?"

Utterly tired of sleeping, I sat up from the bed with some difficulty and stared outside the window.

"Looks like this will be my life for the next couple weeks..."

Throughout the next couple weeks, I stayed in the hospital. Liz visited me countless times and a lot of times, she dragged Ciel and Sebastian with her so the weeks passed by quickly. Before long, I was discharged from the hospital and on my way home. That day, both Ciel and Liz had busy schedules so Sebastian was the one who picked me up. During the limo ride, I sneaked glances at him and when he noticed, he called me out.

"What do you need, Miss Dusk?"

I felt my face flush and I looked passed him outside the window.

"Well..I have a question."

He waited patiently for me to speak and I continued.

"Who paid for my hospital bills?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Uh..I just wanted to double check..."

Sebastian sighed and looked at me.

"We did not pay for your bills so you can infer that your family paid for it."

My thoughts began racing and I met Sebastian's gaze with determination.

"Sebastian, I want to see Marie."

He gave me a slight smile before bowing.

"Yes, Miss Dusk."

* * *

 **UGH! This was difficult...I had so much on my mind I kept being distracted...sorry if this sucked :(**

 **BlackDragon2016: Happy late birthday! And hehe thanks I appreciate it!**

 **P3nnn: I could never get mad at your reviews! Go crazy and type all your thoughts! GO FOR IT!**


	20. Chapter 18

**mannnn...updating twice a week is getting a bit difficult. I've been writing the chapters the day I post them because I don't have time to actually pre-write the chapters that's why I've been updating at night so I have time to write and edit the stories. This story still have a bit to go but afterwards, I think I'll be taking a break from writing fanfic so I hope you guys understand!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters and events that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This sucks..."

I stuck a knitting needle into my cast, hoping to scratch an itch I had inside and when I got it, I sighed a breath of relief. I set down the needle and brought my arms next to each other and compared. My right arm was notably thinner than the other arm and I could see a tan line forming where the cast hid my skin. I've been discharged from the hospital for several weeks now and my cast showed the evidence. It was full of dirt and grit and the white portion had turned a yellowish grey.

I looked outside the grand window in the library and thought back to the first week after I was discharged.

* * *

"Are you okay, Dusk?"

I looked over at Liz and smiled.

"Of course! It's not like I broke my legs, you know. I can still walk fine."

As soon as I said that, I winced.

 _Stupid injuries..._

Along with my cuts, bruises, and broken bones, I also somehow managed to bruised my tibia. I sighed and saw that Sebastian was smirking at me and I sighed again. I slowly made my way to the limo with Liz's help. My ribs had healed during the time I was hospitalized but I'm still broken. Sebastian opened the door for me and I gently got into the car. Then Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian got in.

"So...When are we going to see Marie?" I asked, for once taking initiative.

"You want to see Marie?" Ciel asked, sounding surprised.

"Well yeah. I want to ask her more questions...since she didn't tell me everything last time."

"Let's go as soon as we can! I'm really curious about Dusk's mysterious family too," Liz chirped, winking at me.

"Uh, you don't have to come with us."

"No worries! I'd love to be there!"

I desperately looked between Ciel and Sebastian when an idea popped in my head.

"But you can't go, right? Because Ciel is taking you on that trip."

I tried signaling Ciel with my eyes.

"Right, Ciel?"

"Y-yeah. Don't you remeber, Lizzie?"

Liz's eyebrows furrowed and she began thinking hard.

"A trip? No, I don't think you told me..."

"So you don't want to go?"

"No! I want to go! But can't we go after Dusk sees Marie?"

"Everything's already been planned so it'll be a pain in the ass to change."

"I see...well, I guess we'll just have to cancel entirely!"

She clasped her hands together and beamed at me. I sighed internally when Sebastian spoke up.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is quite rude to be canceling plans so close to the date. Do not worry about Miss Dusk. I will accompany her."

 _Thank you, Sebastian!_

Elizabeth pouted and she looked at the three of us suspiciously.

"Since when are you guys so united? You guys are being suspicious."

"Nah...why would we be? Don't you trust us the most out of everyone you know?" I asked, giving her the best smile I could muster.

She narrowed her eyes and stared at me until she let out a heaving sigh.

"Fine, I see how it is. I won't go with you, Dusk."

Then she turns to Sebastian with a stern face.

"Take care of her! Make sure she doesn't get hurt again."

Sebastian gave a slight bow sitting down.

"Yes, my Lady."

We finally convinced Liz to not come with me to see Marie. The day came to find Marie and I, along with Sebastian, saw Ciel and Liz off for their trip. They were accompanied by Tanaka, whom I was worried couldn't take care of my favorite couple but Sebastian reassured me of his talent. After their limo disappeared down the road, I realized I had been unconsciously holding my breath and let it out. I turned to look at the butler, who was watching me, and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

My flashback was interrupted by the sound of someone coming into the library. I turned around and saw it was Liz. She gave me a sad smile and quietly spoke up.

"What're you doing here?"

I gave her a small smile back.

"Just thinking 'bout what happened."

"Me too."

She walked next to me and sat down on the large couch. She looked outside the window and fell silent. I returned my gaze outside the window.

"It sure is snowing a lot..."

"Yeah..it's even colder now..."

"You want me to put more wood in the fireplace?" I asked, standing up. But Liz just grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"It's fine. You're sitting here. Just, don't go, okay?"

I looked at my best friend and felt my heart break even more. Her usually cheerful and radiant smile had been replaced by a sorrowful look.

"It's my fault..."

My thoughts just slipped out of my mouth but I immediately felt a pair of hands holding my face. Liz had grabbed my face with her hands and she looked me dead in the eyes before speaking.

"It is not your fault, you hear me? There's nothing you could've done to prevent this. You did your best to protect me and that's all I care about."

I saw the reflection of my eyes in hers and I looked down.

 _She shouldn't be the one comforting me...She is probably hurting more than I am right now. Wow Dusk, you're pathetic._

"You sure? I'm really sorry you had to even find out about this ..."

"I'm fine. I'm just still a little shocked. Besides, you have it way worse than me so don't even worry about me!"

Liz gave me another smile and this time, it seemed just a tiny bit happier. I felt my mood lift a little and I looked back out the window.

"At least talking about it makes it easier to deal with. Plus it helps that you're here for me."

"And I will always be here for you. Don't you forget! We are sisters, after all."

We made eye contact.

"Pfft...hehehe."

We began giggling and gave each other a hug, knowing that we were actually sisters now and have each others' backs. Liz and I were closer than ever and, despite what happened, I'm glad it happened because now, I have a real sister.

"So have you seen Mother...I mean Madame since then? Sorry it just feels too weird to call her that."

"It's fine. I understand...and I have not. To be completely honest, I'm not sure if she knows what her secret is out."

"Oh, that's true. No one in the family knows and Marie wouldn't have been stupid enough to blab."

"Exactly, so I'm hoping I won't see Mother for a while because I wouldn't know how to act around her."

"I get it..it must be really hard for you since you grew up with her. It's not too hard for me because she was never actually there for me anyways."

"Yeah...but knowing you'll be there for me makes it seem less scary."

"Just let me know if you ever run into her. I'll go to you and she'll be too uncomfortable to stay for a long time."

Liz laughed and nodded her head.

"That's true!"

And just like that, the rest of the day passed peacefully with me and Liz slowly healing from the recent wounds of our hearts.

* * *

 **I'm sorry! Having a bit of a writer's block so you guys got the short end of the stick...I'll do my best for the next chapter but like always, theres no promises...please don't hate me!**

 **P3nnn: I mentioned in the beginning that Dusk has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes! I also described her as having a tan skin tone but I'm not sure how that fits into the story...**


	21. Chapter 19

**HELLOOOOO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIDEEEE~~! Haha for those of you who don't know what I'm referencing, that's from the chorus of Adele's new song, Hello. Which obviously, I don't own but I thought it might bring a smile to your faces :) Anyways, I'm actually writing this on Wednesday instead of on the day when I'm supposed to update so yay me! Hopefully it won't be so short and just...awful. So, here you go!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsutji or any of its characters but I own characters and events not seen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gooooood morning, everyone!"

We were having breakfast when I heard Liz's bubbly voice resonate from the mansion and soon, she bounced into the dining hall. She was wearing a pastel green dress that accentuated her green eyes and a pearl white headband that held back her golden hair. I gave her a smile and greeted her.

"Morning!"

"Why are you so loud in the morning...," Ciel grumbled as he munched on a biscuit.

"I can't help it if I'm happy!" Liz replied with an even brighter smile.

"Hehe glad to see you're doing so well," I said, feeling the guilt in my heart lift a little.

"Of course! I can't keep moping for the rest of my life!"

Liz took a seat at the table and began eating her breakfast. The room fell into silence just as suddenly as when Liz blew into the hall with her vitality. I looked between Ciel and Liz and felt my heart warm up a little.

 _I'm so glad she has Ciel. I hope they'll be together for the rest of their lives._

Sebastian walked over and refilled my tea while quietly whispering in my ears.

"Miss Sterling, Marie disappeared."

I almost choked on my tea but managed to swallow it without rousing suspicion. I sat through the rest of breakfast restlessly and as soon as it was over, I excused myself to my room and waited for Sebastian to come. Soon enough, he entered my room.

"What happened to Marie?!"

"Please calm down, Miss Dusk. I am currently looking for her and I have some clues as to where she is."

"But still..."

"I will let you know when I have found her but like I warned you before, are you sure you want to continue chasing after her? The ending might not be something you want to know."

I looked up at the butler with determination and furrowed my brows.

"Yes. I can't imagine anything worse that can happen so I'm fully on board with continuing the pursuit."

Sebastian smirked at me and responded.

"If you say so...but if I recall correctly, you said something similar last time and look how well that turned out."

I felt my face flush in embarrassment and I turned away from him.

"E-either way! I want to find her. There are still a lot of questions I want to ask her."

"Very well. Then, I will let you know as soon as I have any news."

"Thank you so much, Sebastian."

"A Phantomhive butler who can't even do this is not worth his salt."

I rolled my eyes a and smiled at him. He bowed and left my room.

"Could he know more than he's letting on? I can never read him...but I guess that's not surprising since he's not human..."

I sighed and sat down on my desk. I opened my laptop and gently set my casted arm on the computer and began doing homework. Before long, I had blown though all my assignments and I stretched out my arms, feeling accomplished. I looked outside the window and saw that it was my favorite time of the day and once again, I put on my layers and headed out the door. As I walked towards the front door, Sebastian called out to me and I stopped.

"Going for a walk, Miss Dusk?"

"Ah, yes..."

"I shall accompany you then."

"No, it's fine."

He shot me a look before responding in a perfect smile.

"Let's not forget what happened last time you went out alone."

"I guess..."

"It's settled then."

Sebastian opened the door for me and followed me outside. We set out in no particular direction but just followed the contours of the land colored by the faint sunset. He followed behind me silently and more than a few times I had to look behind me to see if he's still here. When I turned around one particular time, he gave me a beautiful smile and opened his mouth.

"Do you really like looking at me this much?"

"What?"

"You keep looking at me sensually every time you turned around."

"W-what are you talking about?! I'm just making sure you're still there because you're being so silent!"

"Whatever you say, Miss Dusk. But I do have a solution for your little problem."

He walked right next to me and before I knew it, he laced his fingers with my own.

"Woah!"

"Now, don't go falling into a valley again, Miss Dusk."

I could feel my face heating up and I just stared at the ground ahead of me to watch on the ground. But I was so wrapped up in my own head that I still ended up tripping over a tree root that was popping up from the dirt. Sebastian caught me and pulled me back with a smirk.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome. Now, if I hadn't accompanied you, what would have happened?"

He pointed his long fingers at where I would have fallen had he not caught me and I gulped. It was a deep valley filled with large boulders and trees.

"Wait..actually, is this where I fell before?"

"I would not know, but just take care of your steps, Miss Dusk."

I nodded my head and caught my balance. Sebastian released me and began walking behind me again. For some reason, my hand immediately missed the warmth of his hand but there's no way I'm going to ask him to hold my hand. Just the embarrassing thought made me flush and I began walking faster. Suddenly, Sebastian caught my waist and pulled me around to face him. My eyebrows raised up and I stared into his red eyes questioningly. He looked at me for a little and smiled.

"I was right to keep you around."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Oops, I almost gave something away. You should give yourself more credit, Miss Dusk."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

He smirked at me again, but this time, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. I gave him a sideways glance before continuing walking forward and chasing after the sun. Eventually, I got too hot for my scarf and Sebastian stopped. He held out his hand and I looked at his gloved hands.

 _Should I "accidentally" put my hand in his or hand him my scarf?_

Then I got an idea in my head. I bit my lips to stop myself from grinning like an idiot and stood on my tippy toes to wrap the scarf around Sebastian. His eyes widened and before he spoke, I placed my hand in his and wove my fingers with his.

I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my face.

"Let's go."

Soon, the sun had completely gone down and it was too dark for me to see. I was still holding on to Sebastian's hand and he readjusted my arm so we were walking with our arms linked.

"This is just like the first time we met."

"So it seems."

I couldn't see his face but he had an amused tone in his velvety voice. Despite the darkness, I could feel myself flushing again.

 _God! It seems every time I'm around him I'm continuously blushing...I need to get better at hiding my emotions._

We started on our way back and Sebastian was leading. Once again, I could tell he was purposefully walking through the smallest places between the trees. I began chuckling on accident and I pressed my lips together, hoping he didn't hear. But, alas, Sebastian hears everything.

"What's so funny?"

"Uh.."

"You can't lie to me, Dusk."

Whenever he addressed me by just my name, I could feel my heart tap dancing in my chest.

"Oh, I was just thinking how much of a jerk you are for walking through the smallest cracks. You also did this the first time we met."

"Oh? I don't know what you're talking about. But even if what you said is true, you can't say you dislike it, can you?"

As if on cue, he pulled me through a particularly narrow area and as we squeezed passed the trunk, we were pressed against each other.

"N-No."

I glanced up at where his face would be in the darkness and surprisingly, his eyes were glowing again.

 _I wonder why his eyes glow at certain times but not others..._

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

"I know that you're one hell of a butler and all that, but why do your eyes glow only at certain times?"

"Goodness, do you really want to know?"

"Um...on second thought, maybe not..."

I heard his deep chuckle and I smiled, enjoying the banter.

"At least you're not frowning like you were the first night we met."

"Hmm? Hey, you're watching me again."

Sebastian suddenly stopped and turned around.

"And what if I told you I was watching you?"

"Uh I'd ask why you're watching me."

"Do you really want to know?"

I pondered that question for a little bit before shaking my head. Then he chuckled again and I felt something gently touch the top of my head.

"Good girl. Well, we're back at the mansion so please go in before you catch a cold, Miss Dusk."

"Okay.."

I walked into the mansion feeling like my heart was going to explode. I was overjoyed at being able to spend alone time with Sebastian and what we talked about replayed in my head over and over again. I went back to my room and got ready for bed. Even as I started falling asleep, his words and questions still circled my mind.

Sometime during the night, I woke up because my brain was full of thoughts so I had a restless sleep. When I woke up, it was still dark outside and I sighed before shifting my position. Then I froze, feeling someone's eyes on me. I slowly turned my eyes to whomever was watching me and saw Sebastian's glowing eyes.

"Oh, you're here again."

"Again?"

"Hmmm...you were here at night before and you petted me and it felt really goooood."

I felt him chuckle and felt part of my mattress sinking.

"You seem to be more honest whenever you're half asleep, Miss Dusk."

"What are you talking about, Sebastian? Hmm? I'm alllllllways honest."

"I'm afraid not."

He began stroking my head again and I felt sleep finally coming over me. I had one more question for him and I managed to force it out.

"Why do your eyes glow?"

His hand paused for a brief second before resuming. He sighed and responded.

"You don't want to know...but it glows whenever I get-"

I fought hard against the sleep but I fell asleep before I heard the last word. But I kind of remember hearing him talk something about him being hungry.

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely well rested and when I sat up on the bed, I noticed a dark red spot on my neck and when I touched it, pieces of crusty dried blood came off on my fingers. The mark didn't hurt but I was mildly worried about how I got the wound. I wiped it down with my finger after I licked it and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **SOO? How was it? I hope this chapter was better than the last one! Let me know!**

 **darkangelynn5: I kind of have an idea of who the baby daddy is but one thing you should know for sure is Liz and Dusk have the same mother but not the same father.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Woot! Chapter 20! LET'S PARTAYYYYYYYYYY Haha I'm just kidding...I can't party..I have midterms this week...*slowly starts sobbing* Anyways, I'll see if I can make this chapter extra long as kind of a present for you guys since you've stuck with this story!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other _stuff_ that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I went downstairs for breakfast but ended up running into Elizabeth as she was also about to go downstairs.

"Morning, Dusk!"

"Morning!"

I greeted her with a smile and she reciprocated before focusing on my neck. She leaned in a bit to get a better look.

"What happened here?"

My hand automatically reached up to where I knew was a dark red mark on my neck and began rubbing the surface.

"I have no idea. I woke up and this was here and there was even dried blood on top."

"Oh no! I hope that's not a bug bite..."

"I don't think this is a bug bite..but then again I have no clue why this is here...Maybe I'll ask Sebastian if there's a bug problem here, although I highly doubted it."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea!"

With that brief conversation, we walked downstairs and ate breakfast. Sometime during breakfast, Sebastian paused as he refilled my cup.

"What happened to your neck, Miss Dusk?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought I covered it up with some makeup..."

"Covered? I merely ask because you've been rubbing your neck."

"Oh, have I? Well I woke up with a red mark on my neck and there was dried blood too.."

Hearing me say this, Sebastian started smirking and I didn't understand why.

"Speaking of this, I wanted to ask if there's a bug problem at the mansion."

His eyebrows rose and he looked at me almost as if he was offended.

"Bug problem? Am I correct to assume you don't think I can execute my job as one hell of a butler?"

"I didn't mean to offend you..."

Sebastian chuckled and gave me a closed eye smile.

"I can assure you, Miss Dusk, that there are no such problems at the mansion."

'Don't forget what I've told you before about this mansion being built to allow its inhabitants to live with the utmost comfort," Ciel suddenly chipped into the conversation.

"Well now that you say that...I guess that was a stupid question."

Ciel scoffed and looked at me condescendingly.

"You think?"

"Geez no need to be so mean. I was just curious because I got something that looked like a bug bite and wanted to rule it out..."

I felt myself pouting and I heard Liz speak up.

"Ciel! Don't you talk to Dusk this way!"

"Whatever."

With that, he stood up and left the room. Liz glared at her fiancé's back before turning a worried look to me.

"I'm sorry he's always so rude but you also know he's really a kind person."

"I know..."

"Well we should get ready for school right? Today's class is...mm..."

"Calculus."

"Oh yeah! Ugh I don't like math.."

I smiled at her and responded.

"I know. I don't like it either. But we still gotta go to class so we don't fail it since it's required for us to graduate."

Elizabeth pouted and looked so genuinely heartbroken I couldn't help but laugh. I got up and walked to her seat to pat her on the shoulder.

"Come on. It's not that bad! At least we're suffering together."

She got up from her chair and huffed.

"Yeah yeah...let's get this over with."

* * *

After we got back to the mansion from the math lecture, Liz and I sat slouched in the limo while Ciel looked as collected as ever.

"What...was that?" I whimpered.

"I don't even know...," Liz responded, sounding more depressed than normal.

Ciel looked from outside the window to us and snickered.

"You guys should make sure to study hard for the midterm this week."

I shot a glare at Ciel and before I could respond, Liz perked up next to me. She gave me a sly look before turning to Ciel.

"I have an idea! Ciel, why don't you help us study?"

"What?! No way. I don't have enough time..."

His voice trailed off and I turned to see Liz giving Ciel one of the sternest faces I've ever seen on her usually smiley face. He brought a hand up to his forehead and shook his head.

"Fine..."

"Woohoo!"

Elizabeth let out a cheer and I heard Sebastian chuckling. He gave Ciel a smirk before smiling.

"My, I didn't know the young master was so a kind hearted man."

"Shut up!"

Ciel's face turned slightly pink and he angrily turned his gaze to the outside of the windows. The rest of the limo ride home consisted of Ciel fuming silently while Liz and I tried not to burst out laughing.

* * *

"No! You're supposed to use the chain rule here to solve the integral! You can't just do what you just did!"

Ciel yelled, frustration dripping off his every word. He's been trying to help us study for the last two hours yet it doesn't seem we've made any progress. I sighed and looked at Liz, who seemed to be on the verge of tears at Ciel's harsh criticism.

"Hey, how about we take a break?" I suggested, trying to ease the situation.

And as if on cue, Sebastian knocked on the door and rolled in a cart with tea and some snacks.

"I have made a blend of chamomile tea that will help you relax. Also, I brought lemon meringue pie for everyone. The sweetness will melt your stress away."

"Thanks Sebastian!" Elizabeth chirped, immediately revived by the smell of tea and the idea of taking a break. After Sebastian served us, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence until the butler spoke up.

"If I may ask, how are Miss Dusk and Miss Elizabeth progressing?"

"They aren't progressing at all," Ciel snapped, resting his face in his hands.

"Perhaps I could be of help? Miss Elizabeth may know this but Miss Dusk does not. I homeschooled the young master a few years back when he was too _stubborned_ to attend normal school."

"Really? You'd do that for us, Sebastian?" Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as she looked up hopefully at the butler.

"It would be my pleasure. However," Sebastian paused, glancing at me," I am not an easy instructor. You'll certainly have to work very diligently if you want to pass my instruction."

I felt myself gulping unconsciously and I looked at the butler then at Liz. She still had a hopeful look on her face and I realized something.

 _She doesn't know how scary Sebastian is..._

"Uh...maybe we should just try by ourselves for a little longer..."

"What are you talking about, Dusk? I'm positive if Sebastian help us, we'll be able to pass the class!"

"I guess but...are you sure about that?"

Elizabeth looked at me as if she was confused at why I seemed so worried but immediately brushed that off. She nodded her head.

"Okay! Let's get started, Sebastian!"

I bit my lips, too scared to know what awaits us in the very near future.

-A few hours later-

I let out a loud and exhausted sigh when I heard the sound of something smacking the desk and I jumped. I looked up and sure enough, it was Sebastian. He gave me perfect smile.

"Please refrain from slacking off, Miss Dusk. You are nowhere near ready for the midterm and I will not allow anyone I spend so much time personally tutoring to have such a disgraceful outcome."

I found myself sitting up straighter when I looked at Sebastian. He has on a pair of glasses and tucked one side of his long fringes behind his ear.

"Wow..."

My eyes widened in horror and I clasped a hand over my mouth. I was so entranced by Sebastian's different appearance that my thoughts just tumbled off my tongue.

Sebastian seemed to have seen through me and a smirk immediately replaced his scary smile. He turned to Elizabeth and bowed.

"You should take a break, Miss Elizabeth. You've made significant progress so you're free to relax now."

Elizabeth stretched her arms and stood up. She shot me an apologetic smile and left the room.

"Uh..."

I chewed the inside of my cheek and looked at Sebastian, afraid of what's going to happen now that it's just the two of us in the room.

"Did Liz really make a lot of progress? Why does she get to go?"

Sebastian shot me a look that made me whimper involuntarily and I shrank back in my seat. He rested his hands on my desk and leaned in close.

"Now, Miss Dusk, please explain yourself."

"Explain myself?"

He leaned in even closer and I looked sideways at the floor in discomfort.

"Please explain the reason why you were distracted."

I quickly peeked at Sebastian only to see that he had an alluring expression on his face. I had to rip my eyes from his face to the floor to prevent myself from saying anything else that I'd regret.

"I can't say..."

"Please speak up and look at the person while you're speaking to him."

I forced myself to finally meet his eyes and I bit my lips, afraid something might slip out. Sebastian brought his long fingers to his forehead and closed one eye.

"As I suspected, I'll have to give you lessons in how to be a proper lady."

"Uh, I'll pass..."

He suddenly brought a hand under my chin and tilted my face up.

"I'm afraid that won't be an option," he murmured, his voice impossibly velvety.

I could feel my pulse quickening and for a moment, I thought I saw his eyes flash but when I looked closer, his eyes were back to their normal dark blood red color. He finally stood back up and sighed.

"You're free to go too."

"Wait I need to ask you something."

"I presume you're asking about Marie?"

"Yeah..did you find her yet?"

Sebastian sighed and looked at me pityingly.

"Why can't you just let this go?"

I was at a loss for words before he sighed again.

"My apologies for overstepping. And to answer your question, yes, I've tracked down where Marie is."

I felt my hopes rising.

"Really? I want to...no I need to see her!"

Sebastian looked at me, amused, before bowing.

"Very well then. I shall arrange a meeting."

"Thank you!"

In my excitement, I almost hugged the butler but when I realized what I was doing, I froze and immediately took a few steps back. I cleared my throat and looked away from him.

"Hmph..sorry..."

He chuckled and closed the distance between us. He leaned down until his mouth was right next to my ear and whispered.

"You had on quite the inappropriate face earlier when you were staring at me, Miss Dusk."

I shivered and immediately pushed past him and ran towards the door.

"Thanks for everything!" I yelled as I escaped the room.

What I didn't see, however, was Sebastian's beautiful face smirking in amusement at what's to come.

* * *

 **Well? What'd you think of this? Hehehehe to be honest, I haven't planned out everything in the end but the big picture has already been painted, so to speak. Can't wait for you guys to read it!**

 **Guest: You'll find out in the future what Sebastian did to Dusk! Hehe**

 **P3nnn: Oh my I hope you won't hate me for what happens in the end but, if you look close enough, there are several hints already that'll help you predict what's going to happen in the future ;)**


	23. Chapter 21

**WASSUPPPPPP? I've been replacing breakfast with sleep recently because I don't want to get out of bed and when I do, I don't have time to eat before class...so these days I'm eating one meal between 2-4 and then some snacks here and there. Doesn't that sound like a healthy diet?**

 **Anyways, sorry for the late post. This was a difficult chapter to write and I was pretty stuck. But I managed to write something so hopefully it's not too horrible and sorry it's short D:**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other _stuff_ that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Sebastian informed me that we would find Marie at a small cafe at the outskirts of the town. I got ready and nervously walked to the front door. Sebastian was waiting by the door and he smiled when he saw me approach.

"Are you ready, Miss Dusk?"

"Yes."

He smirked again and we left the mansion. However, as we walked out, I didn't see the normal limo waiting outside.

"Uh Sebastian, how are we going to meet Marie?"

He placed a finger on his lips and scooped me up in a princess carry.

"Wai-"

Before I had a chance to protest, Sebastian took off into the woods. The winds stabbed my eyes and they automatically closed for protection. I clung to the front of his chest afraid to fall out despite how secure I felt in his arms. Eventually, the wind around me stopped and Sebastian put me down. I opened my eyes to see we were just outside London.

"Woah."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and suddenly felt something soft on my head. I looked up to see Sebastian fixing my windblown hair. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the pleasant sensation of someone playing with my hair.

"Goodness gracious, Miss Dusk."

"Hmm?"

"You have quite an inappropriate expression on your face right now, you know?"

"What?!"

I brushed Sebastian's hands away and cleared my throat.

"Anyways, where Marie?"

"She is quite close. We will get to here in a few minutes."

We walked into town and even though it was the middle of the day, there were hardly anyone around. Soon, we came upon a little cafe tucked into the backside of a building.

"Follow me."

I followed the butler and strangely enough, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sebastian?"

"Shhh."

He placed a finger on his lips and signaled with his eyes. I peeked under Sebastian's arm into the cafe and surely enough, Marie sitting in the outside portion of the cafe. Her back was facing us and she having coffee with another man who looked incredibly like her. He was very tall and lean like Marie but he was brunette. Although he was lean, I could tell under his clothes he was an extremely fit man and unlike Marie, who was fairly pale, this man was olive skinned. I squinted my eyes to look closely.

"Who's that?"

"Just listen."

I felt my heart racing but I focused on the conversation. Because Sebastian was so much taller than me, I knew from my position the man Marie was having coffee with wouldn't be able to see me.

"...so I told her I'll find her after I've found out everything."

 _Are they talking about me?_

"That's good. Although you already know the truth, Marie."

 _Wait, what?_

I heard Marie sigh and she drank some coffee.

"Yeah..."

 _So Marie already knew everything but told me she only knew parts of the information? I thought she told me she was being completely honest...I'll pretend I don't know anything next time I see her to see if she'll actually lie to me again._

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

"You don't have to tell her. Just keep stringing her along like you have been for her entire life."

"I don't have the energy nor the patience to do that anymore. I'm tired of playing that mother role just because her own mother is too ashamed of her to step up."

"Wow you're awful."

"Come on. Try taking care of someone who's not even your kid for twenty years and tell me it's not exhausting."

"Ahh I guess. But I've never had to do that."

"Yeah you lazy ass. Making me take care of _your_ mistake."

The man started chuckling.

"Thanks sis. You're awesome."

"Yeah, you better be sorry. If only you had kept it in your pants, Brody."

"Sorry man, the Midford mistress was awfully hot. Is actually. She's a milf now."

I felt my face wrinkle at the disgusting conversation I was hearing.

"I told you I'd help you have a pass at the mistress but you just had to go and knock her up."

"Yeah yeah, you've told me this countless times. But hey! Now we have the one person that can really ruin the family. Or at least, we could live comfortably since they care so much about their own damn reputation."

"I personally don't care for the family but it'd be nice to not have to worry about money. Besides, with today's technology, they can't deny Dusk is you and the mistress's love child. Hehehe serves these people right! You know how annoying it is to have to work as a maid for these so-called nobles? They treat me well but I just can't stand the fact that they live infinitely better lives than me just because they were born into it. Even that girl."

"Hey that's my daughter you're talking about!"

The man named Brody laughed as he said that. I felt utterly disgusted at his statements.

 _No! There's no way the mistress would do something so indecent and irresponsible. My father is no doubt the same one as Elizabeth's. I think._

Then I realized I was still in Sebastian's arms and I immediately try to push him off because we've been hugging for quite a while now. His arms tightened and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Shh don't make big movements. They'll see you."

I stopped and hissed back.

"Well at least let me change position. It's suspicious enough having you stand here for so long."

He looked at me and smirked.

"It seems you had a good idea for once."

He smirked and pulled something over my head. I looked down and saw long black hair that almost went to my waist.

"Is this a wig?"

"A Phantomhive butler is always prepared."

As he spoke, he stuck on an extremely realistic mask and tucks some of his hair back. He looks like an man in his fifties or sixties and I doubt anyone would recognize us. There was a restaurant next door to the cafe and Sebastian pulled us in there. We got seated so that my back was facing the siblings but I could hear them well. The waiter came to our table but I was focusing on Marie's conversation I ignored him. Sebastian took care of the orders and soon, the waiter left our table.

"As much as I am jealous of her position, even without loving parents, she's still living a comfortable life where she doesn't have to worry about money. And now, she's even staying at the Phantomhive manor!"

"Wow, what a lucky bitch. Kinda makes me wish I didn't have loving parents."

Marie scoffed and slapped Brody's arm.

"You little asshole."

 _I've never heard Marie use such rough language before. It really was all just an act..._

I sighed and looked up to see Sebastian was regarding me intently. His eyes flashed fuchsia again as he watched me.

"What?"

"I'm merely keeping an eye on you like young master ordered."

"Yeah right."

I heard the chairs scraping the floor behind me.

"Well, gotta get back to my lovely masters. When are you going to get me out of that place?'

"Oh, don't worry, sis. I'll get you out of there soon."

I heard some rustling of clothes and soon, I didn't hear anymore conversation. I turned around and saw the two of them had left the cafe and were walking in separate directions.

"Wow."

The waiter came back and put some food in front of us. I began mindlessly shoving food in my mouth, not really tasting it. Sebastian pulled of his mask and gave me a judgmental look.

"Goodness gracious. Please have some regard for your table manners please, Miss Dusk."

He gave me a fake smile but under the table, he had reached over and grabbed my left hand from my lap. I jumped slightly but didn't want to make a scene so I kept quiet. He massaged my hand with his dexterous fingers and I felt my tension release until there was a deep aching pain in my hand. I jerked my arm back and rubbed my right hand with my left.

"What was that?"

"Humans have pressure points all over their body that if pressed, the person would be in pain."

I could feel my face heating up and, just to smite him, I shoved the rest of the food in my mouth and looked at the butler triumphantly. Sebastian smirked and seemed all around amused. He set money down on the table and stood up.

"Now, shall we go find Marie?"

I swallowed the rest of the food and nodded my head. We left the restaurant and began walking in the direction where Marie had gone.

"Do you have a plan of attack?"

"Hmm...not really. I'll just react according to what Marie tells me. She never mentioned she had a brother...but..."

 _I need to make sure whether or not she's lying to me. I still believe her, after all, she's the one who raised me.  
_

"I see. Well Marie has gone a bit before we departed so to catch up..."

Sebastian picked me up once again and and began darting through the streets at an inhuman speed. In a couple of seconds, he slowed down and put me down on the ground.

"There she is."

He gestured at Marie, was was still walking slowly in front of us. I steeled my nerves and walked up behind her before pulling her between two buildings.

"What the fuck? Get off me, you perverted asshole!"

She spun around and raised her leg as if she was going to kick me in my crotch before freezing.

"Oh..it's you, Dusk. Uh..sorry for the language. You really scared me there!"

Marie smiled, making my heart feel warm. But the more I looked at her face, the more I felt that smile on her face was fake.

"Sorry, Marie. I just wanted to make sure whoever's following you won't find you."

"Whoever's following me? O-oh yeah, haha, good thing you pulled me here!"

I felt my eyes narrow slightly at her shaky response but I pushed all sense of unease and distrust in the back of my mind.

"So, what do you have for me? What did you find out?"

* * *

 **OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE THAN A COUPLE HOURS LATE BEFORE...this chapter was especially hard to write because I didn't really know what Marie's background would be like and it was just all around difficult...so I'm really really sorry! I hope you didn't wait too long :(**

 **Guest: Hii! I try to post on time but so far, I've missed two deadlines for this story...not proud of it but at least I still post twice a week. I can't imagine what you guys would do to me if I started posting once every two weeks. That just sounds like torture to you guys haha**


	24. Chapter 22

**Oh man...I totally forgot I haven't updated today...oopsies. But here ya go! Let's hope I'll be able to update on time today.**

 **Oh and since you find out Dusk's age in this chapter (well, kinda), I wanted to have a little disclaimer. No where in the anime/manga did the writers mention Lizzie's brother's age so I'm going to assume he's about 5 years older than Elizabeth.**

 **Man...I was so stuck on this...sorry :/ I know it's super short but..at least it's longer than the first few chapters, right?**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other _stuff_ that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marie responded to my question smoothly, as if she'd rehearsed it hundreds of times before.

"What I know for sure is you're definitely a member of the Midford are also not the same age as Miss Elizabeth as you have thought."

"What?"

"Think about it, Dusk. If you were really Miss Elizabeth's sister, does it make sense for you two to be the same age? You two are definitely not twins so that would make you two being the same age impossible."

I thought about it and thought that what she said made sense. However, I wasn't satisfied with just these facts. I needed more if I wanted to expel the remaining suspicions from my mind. I needed to know that Marie was exactly who she said she was.

"Did you find out anything else? Surely you must've found out more than that, right? You told me you'd look around weeks ago. I know you're smart so you definitely know more, right?"

Marie seemed taken aback at my sudden aggressiveness. She blinked several times and responded with an unsure smile.

"Uh, y-yes, I was able to uncover more facts..."

I stared into her eyes expectantly and waited for her response.

"Well..."

She began speaking but her voice died down. We stood there in the alley for a few seconds in an uncomfortable silence, she began speaking again.

"Well, I don't know the exact details since everything about you is the Midford family's confidential information. But..."

"Just tell me. I can take it."

I could feel my eyes tearing up as I desperately waited for Marie's answer.

"You're one hundred percent member of the Midford family."

"What does that mean? Liz and I are full blood-related sisters?"

I quietly said, still hanging on to that last bit of hope that Marie was everything she said she was.

Marie looked at me seriously and nodded her head. I felt my head spin and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

 _Marie. You're a liar. You're lying to me right now. Why? There must be a reason why, right?_

I bit my lips and shook my head slightly before turning my attention back on her.

"Then why are they still keeping my existence a secret? How would having another daughter be so devastating to the family reputation?"

"Uh, that, I do not know the reason for."

I nodded my head and tried to put on the most convincing smile I could.

"I see..."

 _I don't understand why. I still don't understand why she would lie to me. The conversation before...it must be..._

"Well, I should be going now. Wouldn't want to raise suspicion, you know."

"Ah..yes..."

Marie was about to turn around and walk out from the alley when I stopped her.

"Oh, before you go...I have a question for you."

She paused and looked at me over her shoulder, a hint of annoyance threatening to show on her face.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"What? What's with the sudden question?"

"Oh, haha, I just suddenly forgot whether or not you have any. All this talk about sisters and stuff made me realize I didn't know about you."

"That makes sense. Well, I don't have any siblings. Anyways, I'll see you soon!"

Marie turned back around fully and embraced me before hurrying out of the alleyway. I stood there in a daze, feeling the hot tears flow down my cheek. My eyes stung but I wasn't sure why. All I knew was my heart was being wrenched in ways it's never been twisted before.

"It hurts."

I brought a hand up to my chest and felt the pain radiate from my heart. Suddenly, I heard a light thud and I looked next to me. Sebastian stood next to me with a wry expression.

"What did I tell you?"

I stood there silently and just kept thinking about all the lies Marie tried to feed me. As if what she said was the truth and as if she actually cared for me. As these dark thoughts swirled around in my head, I looked up to see Sebastian's eyes glowing again.

"Let's just go back."

Without another word, I walked out from the alley and began walking towards where the limo had dropped us off. The butler followed me silently. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks.

"What's the matter, Miss Dusk?"

"I need to know what they were talking about."

"What they were talking about?"

I turned around and looked Sebastian straight in the eyes, fury burning in my entire being.

"Help me find Brody."

Sebastian's eyes flashed for a moment before he bowed.

"Yes, Miss Dusk."

He walked towards me.

"Please excuse me, Miss Dusk."

Sebastian leaned down slightly and picked me up in a princess carry. I found myself scoffing and talking back.

"Tch, since when are you so courteous?"

"I am just one hell of a butler," Sebastian said, giving me his professional smile.

He took off running and I found myself clinging to his clothes. Soon, he stopped and, like the last several times, Sebastian set me down on my feet.

"There."

He gestured at a rundown building in the middle of the...less prestigious area of London. In front of a sketchy looking building with neon pink lights, Brody was talking to a woman. I read the words of the sign carefully when I realized where this was.

"Is that..a brothel?"

"It would seem so."

After a few exchanges, Brody dropped a few coins in the prostitute's hand and began groping her. She giggled and pulled him into the building.

"How revolting."

I felt my eyes slant at the sight before me. Remembering what I had overheard earlier made me seethe with rage. How dare he talk about Liz's mom like some kind of whore?!

"Let's wait for him to come out."

About twenty minutes later, Brody strode out of the place looking refreshed. I pressed myself into Sebastian to hide my face as he passed by. Sebastian's arms wrapped around me and I jumped a little at the unexpected touch. After Brody's steps quieted down, I tried to push myself away from the butler. He was looking down at me with amusement before he let go.

"So, what's your plan now?"

"I'm going to follow him."

"Very well then."

I began trailing this disgusting man. He walked for a few blocks before stopping in front of another rundown building. This time, the signs outside were neon green and flashing its words in my face.

"Really?! Another one?"

He had stopped at another brothel and the events from earlier repeated itself. I sighed as he left the second brothel.

 _I want to make sure he never spread his genes again._

I formed a plan in my mind and as I was about to execute it, I paused.

 _This is so weird...he's supposedly my dad...UGH it feels disgusting for someone like him to be my father..._

I steeled my nerves I ran up to him from behind. I squinted one eye, took an aim, and kicked. I flexed my feet so the tip of my shoes aimed for the precious spot. The moment my shoe hit that spot, Brody let out a bloodcurdling scream and sank down to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I felt myself let out a giddy giggle before I dashed away. However, he grabbed my ankle and I fell face down on the hard floor.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, YOU BITCH?!"

I felt my head swim from the impact and I tried standing up but couldn't. He still had an iron grip on my ankle and I was pretty sure I just got a concussion. Plus, I also fell on the casted arm. I groaned in pain and yelled at myself in my brain.

 _What were you thinking? That was so stupid!_

I glanced around for Sebastian only to see he was no where to be found.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled. Brody's face had turned red with rage and he was dragging me to him.

"I'm gonna make you pay, bitch."

I focused on my free leg and kicked him in the face as hard as I could. I felt a sickening, but satisfying, crunch and heard him let out another scream. His grip loosened slightly and I got away. I stood up, using the walls as a support, and began speed walking to get away from him. I heard him continuously yelling and cursing at me. All I thought about was the fact that I had to get away from him. As I hobbled on, I tripped over a crack. I felt myself falling and I closed my eyes, too tired to keep struggling. But the ground never came. Instead, I was caught by someone with an enchanting smell. I opened my heavy eyelids and saw that it was Sebastian.

"Where were you when I needed you?" I managed to mumbled before I passed out.

Before I blacked out completely, I felt Sebastian brush some of my hair out of my face. He chuckled and I felt his breath on my neck.

"What an interesting human."

Then I felt some pressure on my neck as my consciousness completely faded.

* * *

 **Guest: I'm glad you like this story! Hehehe it's kind of flattering to know you've been reading my story all day :) Thanks**

 **IrisXXXPrincess of Darness: Hi there! I'm not sure if you read it, but in the earliest chapters, I mentioned Ciel and Liz were about to graduate college, so they're 22. As for Dusk, she's actually two years older than Liz but she didn't find out she was older until this chapter. As for when the story takes place, I think I also mentioned it in the early chapters that this story takes place in modern time. Hope this cleared up any confusion!**


	25. Chapter 23

**I decided I wanted to make this chapter better than the last..not just for my own sake but also to make up for the last chapter so here I am, starting this chapter on TUESDAY. Starting TWO days before the update date :O yay me! Haha (just kidding I wrote the intro on Tuesday but I didn't actually begin writing the chapter until Thursday hehe)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other _stuff_ that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with a start. Sitting up quickly, I looked around my surroundings.

"Where am I?"

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and I tried to think back on everything that happened.

 _I followed Brody, kicked him in the nuts, fell down, and...what?_

Breathing deeply, I tried to think of everything up to that moment and I finally remembered.

"Sebastian caught me but...where am I?"

I got up from the fluffy bed and winced when I moved my right hand. I must have jostled my injured arm when Brody grabbed my ankle. Shaking off the pain, I walked to the door. As I was about to open the door, it opened by itself. I jumped back in surprise to see Sebastian with an easy smile on his face.

"Where am I?"

But my voice died off before I completed my question. Standing behind Sebastian was someone I was not expecting to see.

"Mrs. Midford?"

The elegant woman smiled.

"Hello, Dusk."

I turned my gaze to Sebastian and saw he had an almost...sadistic and satisfied smirk on his face. I flinched internally and tried questioning him again.

"So...how'd I end up here?"

"I was called when Marchioness Midford found you passed out near the mansion."

"Really?"

I put on a smile and kept my mouth shut. Sebastian definitely caught me when I passed out so why did he say he found me? I decided to bid my time and just see where...whatever this is...goes.

"Sebastian, despite his sloppy appearance, is a somewhat capable butler. He came here to pick you up."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Mrs. Midford. Well, since Sebastian is here, I won't be a burden any longer so I'll be leaving."

I pushed passed Sebastian and Elizabeth's mom...wait, my mom, and randomly picked a direction to go. As I walked aimlessly around the huge mansion, I stopped.

"I don't know where I'm going.."

As I spun around, I found myself running into someone. I backed up and saw it was the butler.

"Oh, it's you."

"I have to say, that was quite rude, Miss Dusk."

"Yeah but I didn't want to deal with her."

"I see. So where were you planning on going?"

Too annoyed to argue, I glared at Sebastian before sighing.

"Just...let's go home."

Sebastian seemed amused at my frustration and smirked at me a few seconds before slightly bowing.

"Very well."

I follow his tall figure and soon, we were at the front door. Mrs. Midford was there with a smile on her face but she seemed obviously uncomfortable. And I knew why.

"Thank you again for taking care of me, Mrs. Midford."

As I bowed, a cruel thought emerged in my brain. I paused before the door, which Sebastian had opened, and turned around to face her. She seemed to be holding her breath.

"How's Marie doing?"

She seemed to be taken aback.

"Marie?"

 _Oh shit I'm not supposed to know that Marie works for her._

"Uh, never mind. My memory is being weird so, uh, see you soon!"

With that, I rushed out of the mansion and got into the limo in front. Sebastian got in behind me and shut the door before smirking at me. I tried to ignore him by staring outside the window but soon, I got too uncomfortable to maintain my facade. I whipped my head towards him and looked at the butler.

"What?"

"Hm, I was just thinking how interesting you could be sometimes, Miss Dusk."

"Just spit it out. I made a stupid mistake because I didn't know to deal with these things. Just give it a rest."

"Ah...my, my, Miss Dusk. Why don't you try to ask for help? I would be more than happy to lend a helping hand."

I looked at Sebastian suspiciously before asking.

"Why? What's in it for you?"

He placed an index finger on his lips and gave me a closed eye smile.

"It's a secret."

"Tch, no thanks."

"Why?"

"I don't trust that smile."

"Well, it seems you know a bit better now."

I gave a sarcastic sigh and gestures my arms.

"I wonder why?"

The rest of the drive back to the mansion passed by in silence. I continued thinking about Sebastian's offer late into the night and when I realized my surroundings, it was way passed midnight and I had spent hours just sitting in my bed, staring at the wall. I stretched out my legs and yawned before getting up from the bed to get ready for bed.

I hopped off the bed and left my room. After I came back from the bathroom, I was toweling dry my hair when I saw Sebastian walking towards me in the hall.

"Hey."

"Good evening. Why are you still up? It's way past the time when honorable people go to bed."

I found myself rolling my eyes.

"Oh please. What time period do you think this is? For god's sake, it's the twenty-first century. Staying up is nothing abnormal."

Sebastian slightly tilted his head and brought his hand up to his chin.

"I supposed so."

"That makes me curious..."

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

"How old are you?"

He looked down at me and suddenly picked me up.

"Woah! What the heck are you doing?"

Sebastian gave me a smirk and brought me back to my room. He shut the door without touching it and tossed me on the bed. My heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest and I held my breath

"So...whatcha up to?" I asked, nervously laughing. Sebastian walked towards the bed, no. More like he was stalking towards the bed and I felt myself involuntarily shiver.

"I will tell you my age in exchange for something."

"So a deal with the devil?" I teased, half joking and Sebastian smiled.

"Not quite, since we won't be making an official contract."

"I was kidding. But what do you want in exchange?"

"You will let me help you in the quest of discovering your family history."

I narrowed my eyes but I didn't argue. Keeping my suspicions in my mind, I nodded.

"Fine. Deal."

Sebastian's eyes flashed for a second before returning to their original colors.

"Actually, I'm willing to answer any question you might have tonight."

"Really?"

I sat up a little straighter, widening my eyes at this rare opportunity.

"Yes, Miss Dusk. As you know, I do not lie."

"I don't know if I believe that..but alright."

I shrugged and fell silent. This situation came too suddenly and I had nowhere to start. As I was in my own mind, Sebastian had walked right up to bed and when I came to, his face was right in front of mine. But I knew better this time. Instead of backing up, I stood my ground and looked right back in his eyes. An idea popped in my head and I grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the bed space in front of me and, to my surprise, Sebastian actually fell onto the bed. He stayed on his back and I began to panic, not knowing what to do.

"So what now, Miss Dusk? What do you plan on asking? Or are you going to do something instead?"

"Uh..."

"Shall I expel that worry for you?"

Sebastian sat up and once again, began pressing forward. When I had no more space to run, he shamelessly moved his face towards mine and my eyes widened, captured by his blazing eyes.

* * *

 ***sigh* cliffhanger! Sorry guys haha it's getting more difficult to write fanfic in general so it's not just for this story..hopefully this was enjoyable to read! Let me know what you thought about it!**

 **Guest 1: Dusk is spiraling down...she's starting to break from all the things that are happening to her**

 **Guest 2: I'm glad I cleared up the confusion!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hello! I'm going to try really hard to make this chapter better than the last couple ones! Hopefully it works :)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other _stuff_ that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes widened impossibly as his face came closer and closer. When I thought he couldn't get any closer, he paused. I shifted my eyes to my left and glanced down at the side of his face that was visible at this angle and saw that his eyes were still blazing. Sebastian smirked and pressed his lips on my jawline right below my ear. He stayed there for a few seconds before grazing his lips upwards and he breathed into my ear.

"Whenever I do this, you seem to get exceptionally excited, Miss Dusk."

"What are you talking about?" I tried to brush off his comments but he chuckled before bringing his soft lips down the side of my neck.

"Whenever I do this, your soul becomes infinitely more...appealing..."

He paused just above my collarbone and I felt a sudden pressure.

 _He's done this before! I don't want another hickey._

I grabbed his head with my arms and pushed with all my strength but not before I felt the sharp pain.

"Ugh, really? Why do you keep doing this? I can't just hide it with makeup you know. I mean, if you're going to do this, at least make it so that it hurts less..," my voice trailed off as I rubbed the hickey with my finger. Sebastian was just watching me silently and I looked up as I continued rubbing the area.

"I need to make sure others know that you are my property and make sure no one touches you."

" _Now_ you're being all caring and possessive? What the heck, Sebastian? Where were you when that son of a bitch was attacking me? And why did you even bring me to the Midford house? What are you planning? Why d-"

Before I finished speaking, Sebastian placed his index finger over my lips.

"Shhh. I said I would answer any questions you might have so there's no need to rush."

I still didn't believe he would answer all my questions but I shut my mouth and looked at him defiantly.

"Yes. That's the expression I enjoy. You're rebellious...although I can break you in an instance."

I sighed and softened my gaze.

"Alright, I get it. I'll be good. Now, just answer my questions..." I glanced up at him and widened my eyes," please?"

This was the first time I tried to pleaded with him in this manner and he was taken aback. Sebastian seemed surprised before he chuckled.

"My, my, Miss Dusk. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were purposefully trying to seduce me."

I looked at him in annoyance and he finally dropped his act. His smirk loosened and he looked at me seriously.

"As I promised, I am willing to answer any questions you might have."

"Really? For some reason I don't think you'll answer all my questions."

"You'll just have to ask to know."

Sebastian's eyes were twinkling with amusement and I decided to just go with it. I settled into the bed more and leaned my head and shoulders against the back of the bed. Slouching down a bit, I crossed my legs and thought about the questions I wanted to ask him.

"How old are you?"

"Older than you might think...maybe a few thousands years?"

"Wow, you're old."

Although I knew Sebastian wasn't human, I was still surprised at his age. But then again, I don't know what I was expecting. I nodded my head and scrunched my eyebrows as I thought about what else I wanted to ask him. Sebastian was still sitting on the bed but he had swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and looked at me with his torso twisted. He patiently waited as I gathered my thoughts.

"What's your contract with Ciel?"

"Getting straight to the point, Miss Dusk?" Sebastian chuckled as he looked into my eyes. "However, that is a trade secret so I won't tell you."

"What?! You told me you were willing to answer any questions I had!"

"I said I am willing to answer your questions not that I _will_ answer every single question."

I puffed out my cheeks and mumbled.

"I knew this was too good to be true..."

"Is that all you want to ask me? I thought you'd be asking me more interesting questions..or at least, you wouldn't give up this easily."

I shook my head and felt determined.

"I'm going to get my answers!"

"Ah yes. That's the spirit."

"Uhh...Why did you bring me to the Midford mansion?"

"I thought it would be entertaining."

"That's it?"

"Why? Is there a problem, Miss Dusk?"

"Tch no. So, was that entertaining? Watching me struggle?"

"Very much so."

"Wow. I see."

I chewed on the inside of my mouth as my mind raced.

 _I should probably just throw away my sense of pride so I can ask him all the questions I have. This way even if he doesn't answer all my questions, at least I tried and might get some answers._

Having made up my mind, I took a deep breath to calm myself before opening my mouth.

"So...Let's go back to the verrrry beginning."

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me back to the mansion? You knew I was too scared to go against you or tell others about you."

Sebastian brought his fingers up to his chin and pretended to be in deep thought.

"Like I said before, I had originally planned to keep you for a bit as a toy then discarding you."

I recoiled a little at the heartless comment but ignored it.

"But...?"

"Now I see you have more value than I originally thought."

"How so?"

He put up his gloved hand, signaling the end of this line of questioning. I sighed and cursed under my breath.

 _So close!_

"Alright. Since you won't answer that...how about you tell me about everything you know about my past and my family?"

"That's not a question, Miss Dusk."

I threw up my hands in frustration.

"You know what I mean! Don't play word games with me."

"I'm merely pointing the fact that you're not following the guidelines I set for this question session."

"Alright, fine! Do you know if what was said during conversation between Marie and Brody we eavesdropped on was true?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Why? Because you don't want to?"

"No, because I do not know the answer to that. Quite frankly, I know about as much as you do when it comes to your...complicated lineage."

I narrowed my eyes and stared at Sebastian for a good minute or two.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You'll have to decide that for yourself."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"Why, thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Sebastian ignored my comments and raised his eyebrows.

"Any more questions?"

"Let's see. I can't ask you why you're keeping me around, I can't ask you about my family, and I can't ask you about the contract with Ciel?"

He gave me a closed eye smile.

"Precisely."

"Well then there's nothing else I want to know about..."

Sebastian began to stand up and unconsciously, I reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He paused and looked down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

"Ah..it's nothing. I don't know why I did that."

"Very well then. Good night."

He gave me a bow and left the room. I could still feel his presence in the room and I began talking to myself.

"I grabbed him because I thought I had more questions for him but my mind blanked when I actually touched his sleeve...Gah! Dusk, you're so useless!"

I chided myself as I slipped under the covers.

 _I'll just have to take it one day at a time. Oh! I finally have something I can ask him...why does this happen? I always come up with what I want to say long after the opportunity has passed...Ugh..._

As I settled into the mattress and relaxed, I recited what I wanted to ask Sebastian over and over in my head so I wouldn't forget it the next day.

* * *

 **Welllllll here ya go! A little dialogue between these two. Hopefully Sebastian was IC :/ I started writing this chapter on Wednesday and I'm going to try to do that more. It makes it easier for me to develop my ideas without being stressed out about the deadline. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **BlackDragon2016: Thank you!**

 **darkangelynn5: You'll figure out the answers to your questions either in this chapter or the future! Sorry for being all cryptic but you know, I don't want to spoil anything :)**


	27. Chapter 25

**Yoohoo! We'll just get right into it today! Don't want to bore you with my mindless babbling, amiright? Oh yeah, before I start, have y'all caught up on the thing I've been hinting at the last couple of chapters? I want to hear your guesses so lemme know!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other _stuff_ that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

When my eyes opened the next day, I repeated the question I thought up before falling asleep and nodded my head.

 _Alright, let's do this!_

I jumped out of bed and got ready quickly before going downstairs for breakfast. As I sped down the hallway, I accidentally ran into someone during my running spree.

"Oww..."

I rubbed my butt as I slowly stood up from the floor to see I had run into Sebastian.

"I was about to wake you up but I see you are already up."

"Oh..yeah..haha," I laughed sheepishly as I brushed myself off. "That reminds me, I have a question for you."

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

"I was thinking about what you said I've decided that I want your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, I'd like you to help me with my..family problem."

Sebastian looked at me with an amused expression before bow slightly with his right hand over his heart.

"Very well then."

"I mean, it's not really much of a request, is it? I had no choice but to ask you for help."

"Oh? How so?"

"I made a deal with you last night, didn't I? I hardly think you'd be the kind of...person who'd forget something like."

Sebastian gave me a closed-eye smile.

"You're correct."

"So how's this gonna work? How are you going to help me?"

"Well, I shall keep an eye and ear out for information and accompany you when you go on your crusades."

"Crusades? That's definitely not what this is."

The butler just smirked and turned away.

"Please come down for breakfast; do not forget there is school today."

"Oh, right!"

I totally forgot there was school today and I immediately ran past the butler to grab a bite to eat before rushing upstairs again to get ready.

* * *

I arrived home from school and walked, with my head low, back to my room. I slowly shut the door and slid down it. I pulled out the pieces of paper from my backpack and stared at it.

"Why?"

I felt a knock on the door and slight pressure behind the wooden plank.

"Who is it?"

"My apologies, Miss Dusk. I didn't know you were blocking the door."

"You knew."

"Could you please get up?"

"No."

"I must admit. In all my years of teaching, I've never had a student who failed as much as you. But given I've only really taught a few pupils, you're still on the bottom."

"Could you leave? Please?"

"I'm afraid not."

He forcefully pushed the door, and me, then stepped into the room.

I looked up at the butler from the floor and sighed as he gazed down at me.

"What?"

"I've come to fetch you for your little crusade."

I accidentally perked up before trying to regain my composure.

"So you found out more stuff?"

Sebastian reached out a hand to me and I hesitantly reached out. The moment I touched his hand, he grasped my and pulled me to my feet.

"Now, shall we go?"

Before I could nod, Sebastian pulled me into his arms and left the mansion.

"W-woah! Where are we going?"

I yelled through the whistling of the wind from Sebastian's speed as he ran.

"You'll see when we get there."

When stopped, Sebastian put me in the middle of a walkway and gave me a little shove.

"What the?!"

I barely had time to react when I realized I had been pushed into someone. I gathered myself and dipped my head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry..."

However, as I looked up, my voice trailed off. Standing in front of me was Mrs. Midford.

"Dusk?"

"Mrs. Midford! I'm so sorry!"

She gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Oh no it's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

I decided not to speak about Sebastian since I knew he was the reason I was in this position at all. I cursed at him in my mind while putting on my most convincing smile. Mrs. Midford gave me another smile and spoke.

"Well since you're here, would you like to have some tea with me?"

"Oh no. It's alright. I don't want to be any trouble."

Her face softened and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"How could you ever be trouble? Come on. Let's go back to the mansion."

Unable to refuse, I was whisked away back to the Midford family with Mrs. Midford and soon I found myself back in the uncomfortable position of being around my birth mom before I had uncovered the whole truth. I hated not being able to speak as I wish and this was the one place where I really had to watch what I said. I was brought to the garden and taken to an extravagant round table in the shades. The table I sat at was small but at the same time, the snacks and desserts decorating the surface made it look like something out of a fantasy. Along with the cups and silverware on the flat surface, the table looked perfect. I sat down at the table and someone poured tea. As I began absentmindedly stirring my tea. Mrs. Midford came and sat down across from me. Her tea was poured and she took a sip.

"So, Dusk," Mrs. Midford began, clearing her throat.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes?"

"Something you said last time we met has been bothering me..."

 _Oh no. I slipped up last time. I seriously hope she won't ask me about this._

"You asked me about someone named..Marie, correct?"

"Oh? Did I? I don't quite recall much from that day..."

"Really? I'm pretty sure you mentioned Marie. We had a maid named Marie for a few years but a while ago she decided to just quit."

"She quit? Why?"

"I don't know. But ever since she quit, I haven't heard from her. Quite a shame, honestly. She was a capable maid."

"I see."

I took a bite of a delicious mini sandwich and plopped a sugar cube in my tea. As I chewed, I noticed Mrs. Midford staring at me.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know something."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You may not know it, but I have excellent observation skills, Dusk. I've noticed the way you are around me and what you said last time just gave you away."

"So I know Marie. What's the big deal?"

"If you know her and I are somehow related, that means you know more than you're letting on."

I wordlessly looked at her and just sat there as a gentle breeze blew across the garden. She stared right back and took a deep breath. Just as she was about to open her mouth, I stood up abruptly and began walking away when I heard voice.

"I'll tell you everything."

I stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I said, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **Oh my. I wonder what's going to happen next time? Well it looks like you'll have to wait until Monday! Hehe goodnight, my lovlies!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Wowowowowow Hi. I have to write an essay that's due tomorrow and I'm kind of stuck. I also have to update my stories so I got a lot of writing to do so I'll just go ahead and start! I'll probably be updating late so I hope you understand! I hate being late but I also don't want to be late in turning in one of 3 essays for my class.**

 **Thank you for your understandings! I'm back on track! That one week break has done me wonders :)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other _stuff_ that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You'll do what?"

I stared at Mrs. Midford with my mouth gaping and asked her again just to make sure I wasn't hearing wrong.

"I will tell you everything."

"Everything as in...?"

She sighed before taking a deep breath and locking eyes with me.

"I'm sure you know that we are not your adoptive family."

"Yes...but why tell me now? After you've abandoned me and kept me away all my life...why now?"

She let out a shaky breath.

"Well, I thought it was time for you to know. I didn't know what to do when I conceived you so, in my panic, I kept it a secret...and twenty-two years later, here you are, sitting in front of me."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I tried to gauge her sincerity. As I searched her eyes, I felt my shoulders relax when all I saw was honesty in her striking green eyes. I walked back to the table and flopped down at the seat before stabbing my silver fork into the soft cake on my plate and shoving a piece into my mouth as I felt the gentle breeze swirling around the backyard.

"So...let's hear it. Let's hear the reason why I even exist in this world."

A feeling I had never felt welled up from deep within my soul and I surprised myself.

 _What is this? When I have I been so brusque? I have never spoken to anyone like this before all..this happened._

Although I surprised myself, I also felt quite pleased now that I seemed to have the ability to be blunt and speak whatever I'm feeling and thinking. As this torrent of emotions and self-reflection raged within me, I kept my face still and waited for Mrs. Midford to begin her story.

"Twenty-two years ago, I hosted a party for Elizabeth's brother, Edward. He was turning three..."

Her eyes grew distance as she recalled that day. I sat there silently and waited for her to continue.

"Anyways, at that time, Marie still worked for us. I had her prepare the drinks for the occasion and during the actual party, she served the drinks. The time for the party came and everything was going well so I asked her for a glass of champagne and she got it for me. But later in the night, I felt ill so I excused myself and let Elizabeth's father continue hosting the party. I went back to my room and passed out."

"Wait. You told me earlier that Marie quitted. How long as she been gone?"

Mrs. Midford took a sip of her tea and set down the cup.

"It's been a few years. Thinking back on it, she quit around when you started college."

"Oh..I see."

 _So Marie lied to me AGAIN. Well, seeing as she's related to that disgusting son of a bitch, I'm not surprised she lied. I shouldn't have trusted her in the first place._

Mrs. Midford fell silent again and looked out towards the garden. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and I noticed she was clasping her hands together so tightly that they were shaking. This was clearly a painful memory but soon, she gathered herself and looked at me.

"When I came to later that night, I...I realized I got raped."

She choked back a sob and took a deep breath to compose herself.

"My apologies for letting you see this disgraceful side of me."

"Oh..it's no big deal..."

"Anyways, I was too ashamed to let my husband know but I had to tell him eventually. I was just afraid he would get angry, but he was more than understanding. Flash forward a couple months, I didn't leave the house and we hired a doctor who swore secrecy. Then, you were born."

She leaned in slightly and looked at my face with affection.

"Although to this day, I do not know who your father is. When you were born, I felt such joy. You were a beautiful baby...and you've grown into a lovely young woman."

I felt uncomfortable at her staring so much at my face and I turned my eyes away.

"Still, you should've at least let me know who I was, and not stand in the shadows pretending to be my adoptive family."

"I'm really sorry, Dusk. It's just that if the media found out about you, you would be pestered by the paparazzi and you'll never live your life in peace."

"You'll also be inconvenienced by that, right?"

Mrs. Midford looked taken aback and she gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, yes. But I was thinking of you. I didn't want you to have a life where everything you do is publicized."

"Of course you didn't. I would also just get in your away, despite the fact that you're my mother and still have responsibility for me."

"We kept you out of the public eye but I still wanted the best for you! That's why Marie took care of you and you never had to worry about getting by."

"Is that what you call taking care of me? To make sure I have enough money to live comfortably? I could care less about that! I wanted a family. Not money. But of course, your pride and reputation were more important than me so you kept me away."

"Dusk, that's not how it is.."

"It's alright, Mrs. Midford."

She flinched when she heard the way I uttered her name and I felt a sort of sadistic joy at her pain. I gave her a fake smile and slightly bowed.

"Thank you for clearing things up. If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now."

"Dusk-"

I pushed my chair back and stood up abruptly. The moment I declared I was leaving, Sebastian walked out from inside the mansion and gave a bow to Mrs. Midford.

"I have come to pick up Miss Dusk."

I strode towards the butler and, without turning back, spoke to Mrs. Midford.

"Thank you for giving me some of your _precious_ time. But don't worry. I'll be out of your hair soon so just hang in there. Let's go, Sebastian."

I heard a chair scraping on the floor but I followed Sebastian into the mansion as I heard Mrs. Midford calling after me. Soon, we were out of the mansion with Sebastian still walking in front of me. I stared at the ground as I mindlessly walked but I bumped into something. I looked up and saw Sebastian had stopped walking.

"What?"

He looked back past his shoulder and smirked, his eyes glowing.

"Quite a show you put on earlier, Miss Dusk."

"Yeah, I just couldn't stand that bullshit anymore. I'm tired of all this crap."

"I see."

Sebastian turned around and offered me his gloved hand.

"Shall we?"

I just nodded as I placed my hand in his and we took off.

* * *

 **Well, well, well...Dusk just became a little more badass, huh? Hehe I'm not trying to write about a main character who's perfect but rather someone who's relatable and a bit unique. Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see you Thursday!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hello! I said it before but taking that one week break was great! My mind is cleared and I can clearly see where the story is going and I feel totally refreshed! Hopefully the long chapters will return :D**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other _stuff_ that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

When we got back to the mansion, Sebastian set me down in my room and looked at me in amusement.

"So what did you mean earlier by 'getting out of your hair,' Miss Dusk?"

"I don't want anything to do with my _family_ anymore. They don't even deserve to call themselves that."

"Meaning...?"

"I want to be financially independent."

Sebastian's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing in his signature smirk.

"And how do you plan on doing that? If I recall correctly, college tuition is fairly expensive."

I looked down at my feet and let out a heaving sigh.

"I know...I was just too angry and blurted that out. I'm still thinking of ways to even make money. I've never had a job and I have no income right now. What am I going to do?"

"Hmmm..."

The butler brought a hand up to his chin and his head slightly tilted as he thought.

"You are currently living in one of the largest company owners in England. Perhaps the young master can offer you a job."

"That's right!"

I felt myself perk up before letting my shoulders slouch.

"But...I don't know if he'll actually give me a job..."

As I thought about this predicament, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Liz bounded into the room.

"I heard you went out earlier to find out about your family! So what did you find? Did you find anything?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Liz. I'll tell you everything in due time."

She pouted and gave me a sad puppy look.

"Geez Dusk. Why are you being all mysterious?"

"Haha sorry. I'll tell you eventually, though."

I desperately wanted to tell her about my situation but, knowing it would only bring her unhappiness, I didn't. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head and I felt myself grinning.

"Hey, Liz...I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"So my adoptive family is having some financial trouble so they can't afford to pay for my tuition much longer. Do you think you could convince Ciel to give me a job?"

"Hmm? That's horrible! I hope they resolve the problems soon...but sure thing! Anything for my best friend."

Liz grinned at me and I felt a bittersweet emotion radiating from my chest. I never want to let her know of my family background.

"I was about to go talk to him about it. You don't have to come with me but if he tells you about it, you should try to convince him."

"No problem! I got your back."

Liz shot me a mischievous grin and gave me a thumbs up.

"Well...here I go!"

I took a deep breath and left my room with Liz and Sebastian. We all went our separate ways and I eventually ended up in front of Ciel's study alone. I knocked on his door and opened it.

"What?"

"Hey, Ciel."

He had stacks of papers on his desk and looked extremely busy but he looked up briefly when I entered the room. I awkwardly paced the room as I continued talking.

"So...I need your help."

"With what?"

Ciel picked up a small stack of paper directly in front of him and straightened it on the desk before placing it on top one of the bigger stacks.

"So you know my...family?" I asked, using my hands to quote the word family, not willing to even think of my family as family.

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed in annoyance before speaking again.

"You know about my family right? Who's my mother and father? And how Marie ties into everything?"

His hand stopped writing and he set it down before looking up at me.

"Maybe. Remind me again."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"You really don't know?"

"Like I said. Maybe I do. I don't remember!"

"Fine..."

I caught him up on everything I've found out so far and he continued looking at me normally.

"Why aren't you more surprised?"

"Things hardly surprise me anymore. Besides, you're not the only one with a messed up family."

"Really? I bet it's not as bad as my family," I said confidently.

Ciel gave an uncharacteristic snort of laughter and rested his chin on his hands.

"You really shouldn't make this bet. You'll definitely lose it. Without a doubt."

Seeing Ciel's confident grin, I flinched and put my hands defensively.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Anyways, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?"

"Give me a job."

"What kind of job?"

"Wait, you're okay with doing this for me?"

"Why not? Besides, I have a feeling if I say no, Lizzie will bug me until I say yes so I might as well save myself from the future headaches."

"Wow..I was..I was not expecting this. I didn't think this completely through..."

"Alright then. Let me help."

Ciel sat up a bit straighter and looked at me.

"What do you like to do?"

I responded with the first thing that came into my mind.

"Eat."

"What do you like to eat?"

"Sweets."

"What kind of sweets"

"Desserts."

"Hmm.."

Ciel looked at me thoughtfully before his face cleared up as if an idea popped in his head.

"My company has been producing toys and candy but I think it would be a good investment to expand into the dessert industry...Alright then, Dusk. I have thought up of a job for you."

"You have? Oh..and.. another thing. Let me remind you, my job needs to be able to pay for my college tuition."

"College tuition? Hmm. I'll let you pay it off when you have more income."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed and looked at me, defeated.

"I'm saying I'll pay for your college tuition while you get back on your feet. It's not as if I'm completely apathetic to your situation."

I looked at Ciel, dumbstruck.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I didn't know you could be so...nice. It's really _really_ weird."

His face flushed red and he immediately retorted to cover up his embarrassment.

"Like I said! It's so Lizzie won't bug me about it in the future!"

"Ahah whatever you say, _my lord_."

"Anyways, I want you to brainstorm some ideas for what kind of desserts to make while I'll think about how to expand the business. Now, get out! I have a lot of work to do."

I left Ciel's study room laughing and even as I walked out the door, I could see Ciel was blushing hard.

"Well..that's taken care of."

I went to Liz's room and told her what Ciel said and she giggled too.

"See? There's a reason I'm marrying him!"

"Haha yes, I see it now."

"So..are you finally going to tell me about your mysterious family?"

"Uhh.."

I wracked my brain for ways of escaping this situation but couldn't think of any. As I looked into Liz's beautiful green eyes, I felt my stomach sink at what's going to happen in the very near future.

* * *

 **OAIHOHC)#Y)R*UW$*CR How is this going to turn out? Hmm..I might be asking for too much, but you guys rarely review my chapters and I don't know if it's because there's nothing you want to say or if it's because my story is just SOOOOO good you're left completely speechless. AHAH I'm totally kidding. But seriously guys..I wanna know how I'm doing with this so please please please PLEASE let me know :)**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hi hi! Ahmagawd I didn't actually plan for what happened in the last chapter to happen. But remember the holiday special chapters I wrote? So I remembered that and realized it would fit perfectly with Dusk's situation and BAM. It happened. Anyways...I can't remember whether or not I wrote about Pluto in the earliest chapters so just assume he was there all along!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other _stuff_ that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Dusk. We're best friends! You can tell me anything."

I searched Liz's eyes and saw an unusual light in them. She didn't seem like her usual self.

"Uh, why do you want to know so bad? Liz, you're being weird."

"Weird? Ahahaha I don't know what you're talking about!" Liz tried brushing me off with a high pitched laugh.

My eyes narrowed and I leaned in towards her face.

"Liz...spill it."

"Spill what?"

I raised and eyebrow and continued my gaze into her eyes. She looked straight back but after a few minutes, she let out a big sigh and a weak smile.

"Well...I was going to barge into Ciel's study as your reinforcement...but I overheard your conversation."

I gasped and stood up from the couch we were sitting on.

"You what?! How much did you hear?"

Liz looked up at me like a forlorn puppy.

"Well...everything."

"Oh god...Liz! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Dusk. I know you were just trying to protect me."

I felt my knees weaken and I collapse back on the couch.

"I guess I'm kind of glad I don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

I took a deep breath and sat up. I grabbed Liz's hands and looked into her eyes.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Uh..it's a bit shocking...I don't think the information's quite sunk in yet...but I am really surprised."

"Yeah. Me too..."

"So what're we going to do now?"

"I'm going to work my ass off and cut all ties with my despicable family. But I can't say you can do the same."

"No. I'm not okay with this."

"What do you mean?"

"How could Mother just abandon you like that? Family is family, no matter what the circumstances!"

"But if you think about it, your parents were just acting in the best interest of the family," I argued, despite not being able to accept that as the truth.

"I don't care! You're my best friend AND my sister. I can't accept that you had such a lonely childhood just because Mother and Father were afraid of some rumors."

"Liz...thank you."

Her green eyes softened and she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, Dusk. I will always be here for you, and so will Ciel and Sebastian."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you again."

"No problem," Liz chirped, giving me a grin.

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with Mother about this."

"Wait! You can't be serious! What're you going to tell her?"

"Hmm..bascially, she can forget about ever trying to see you again. And that I know everything."

"But Liz..."

"Nope! There's no stopping me!"

"You sure? Won't your mother be angry?"

"She can get as angry as she wants! I'm not backing down this time. Not when it comes to you."

"Bu-"

"Ub! Shhh. I've made up my mind, alright? Well, since we have a long weekend, I'm going to go home. You stay here and I'll come back after I've talked to Mother."

"Okay then. It's not like I can change your mind anyways, haha. Thanks again, Liz."

"No problem, sis!" Liz giggled, knowing that now, we were actually sisters.

Liz packed up and left for her mansion that very afternoon. I sighed as I walked through the empty corridors.

"As I thought..this mansion is too big with too little people..."

I headed for Ciel's study room and knocked but there was no answer. I pushed open the door and peeked in. Empty.

"Where did he go?"

I walked the foyer and saw Mey-Rin polishing the staircase.

"Mey-Rin! You're polishing the staircase with shoe polish!"

"Ehh?"

She picked up the jar and looked closely.

"Ahh! I messed up again! I need to clean this up before Sebastian gets back!"

As she fumbled around with her supplies, I asked her.

"Where's Sebastian and Ciel?"

"Bo-chan and Sebastian left a little while ago, looking serious. But they didn't say when they'll be back."

"Oh...so it's just us right now?"

"Yes. Baldroy, Plu-Plu, Tanaka, Finni, me, and you, Miss Dusk."

"Would you like a hand? As you can see, I've got nothing to do and I would love to help you!"

"No way! There's no way I can make a guest clean!"

"Mey-Rin, come on. No one's going to find out! Besides, I'm the one who wanted to help. It's not like you're forcing me into labor."

"Well..if you insist..."

The rest of the day passed with me helping everyone out with their chores. When it was night time and time for bed, I heard a roar outside the mansion and I ran downstairs to meet the servants. They were already dressed and looked tense.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at all the servants.

"Miss Dusk! Please go get dressed! We need to leave right now."

"What? What's going on?!"

As I spoke, I saw a flash of red outside the windows and I turned my head. Flames were burning outside the mansion. I gulped and nodded my head. I ran upstairs and got dressed in the most comfortable clothes and shoes and ran back downstairs. Mey-Rin and Finni were nowhere to be seen but Baldroy was there.

"Oi, Miss Dusk. Hurry up!"

I ran up to him and together, we ran outside the mansion and I gasped. The mansion was surrounded by fields of flame that slowly encroached the building. I heard another deafening roar.

"Dammit," Baldroy cursed.

He turned towards me.

"I can't leave you alone but you'll be in danger if I take you with me. What do you want to do?"

"Take me with you!"

"You got it!"

With that, Baldroy began running towards the source of the roars and I tagged along. As we ran, another roar ripped through the sky and soon, I see the source of the flames. It was a gigantic wolf with a glowing collar around its neck and there was someone riding it. We stopped when we reached Finni and Mey-Rin, who were trying to calm down the beast with bullets. Baldroy pulled out his rifle and began shooting at the beast but it completely ignored us. I stood there in shock at the scene before me.

"This is hell..."

"Watch out!"

"Huh?"

A falling tree came crashing towards me and before I came to my sense, Mey-Rin had knocked me out of the way.

"Miss Dusk! Are you alright?"

"Uh..yeah. I'm fine. This is just kind of..unbelievable."

"No kidding...," Baldroy muttered, as he continued aiming at the beast.

"Plu-Plu is getting away! I think someone's stealing him! What do we do, Baldroy?!" Finni cried, pointing his finger at Plu-Plu.

"Tch, I don't want to leave the mansion but we have to make sure he doesn't cause more trouble later. We better follow him!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Wait, what about Miss Dusk?"

The chef looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"You up for this?"

I gulped but nodded my head.

"Yeah!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

With that, the four of us left the flames burning around the mansion and pursued the monster.

* * *

 **Huehuehue...finally. The climax of the story is approaching. MUAHAHAHA I can't wait to hear about your reactions to how the story's going to end.**

 **trepidon: Thank you! I'm really happy you like my story :)**


	31. Chapter 29

**SHIT IS GOING DOWWNNNN. Hehe...and for those of you who read my other story, the two stories I'm writing do NOT take place in the same time period of the same universe! This is an alternate universe.**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

We followed the wolf into the city and after several minutes, I slowed down and had to stop for a breather.

"S-sorry guys...I can't run anymore..."

They all stopped and looked at me with worried eyes.

"What're we going to do? We can't leave her here...," Baldroy muttered, scratching his chin. Then, his eyes brightened up.

"Finni! Can you pick up Miss Dusk?"

The blonde boy nodded and walked up to me.

"I apologize, Miss Dusk. But this is for your own good."

With that, he picked me up as if I didn't weigh anything and slung me over his shoulder.

"Woah!"

I couldn't do anything but go completely limp in his arms and I saw the world around me jostle with each step he took. Finally, we stopped in the heart of the city, which was completely engulfed in flames by now. Finni set me down and I plopped down on my butt with a shaky breath.

"Ughh..."

I put my head down and tried to take deep breaths. The three servants were looking up at the tower where the wolf had somehow climbed. As they discussed what to do, Mey-Rin suddenly spoke to me.

"Miss Dusk! Are you okay? You look completely pale!"

I raised up a weak hand.

"I'm f-fine. Just a little...motion sickness. That's all..."

I checked my surroundings, and seeing there was nothing that looked like it would fall on me, I lied down on my back on the ash and debris-covered floor. For a brief moment, I closed my eyes, trying to keep my stomach in check, when suddenly, I was jerked to my feet by someone.

"What happened?"

"Miss Dusk! Something almost fell on you!"

I looked back at where my head was lying mere seconds ago and sure enough, there was large piece of burning wood buried in the ground.

"Thanks, Finni."

I slowly got on my feet and focused on trying to stay alive. As the servants continued shooting at the wolf, I looked around our surroundings and gasped when I saw someone who looked like Ciel running towards us.

"Ciel?"

As he got closer, I saw that it was indeed him and I shouted.

"Ciel! Over here!"

He reached us and leaned over his knees, struggling for breath. When he finally caught his breath, he spoke to the servants.

"Did Pluto cause this?"

"Bo-chan?! Why are you here?"

"No time for that! Take care of that monster!"

"We've been trying, but we ran out of tranquilizers," Baldroy said, looking torn.

Ciel looked almost pissed as he yelled.

"You have real bullets don't you?! This is an order: take down that demon hound with your own two hands!"

"Yes, sir!" The servants saluted, as tears streamed down their faces.

As they began shooting at the wolf, I saw a flash of white amidst the blood-red flames and I followed the whiteness. My eyes focused on the figure and realized it was a man.

"Ciel, look over there!"

I pointed out the man to Ciel and his eyes widened in shock.

"Ash!"

"Who's that?"

Before Ciel could respond, the man in white dropped down in front of us and I gasped. The reason I saw the flash of white was not the man or his clothes, but rather his extremely large pure white wings. I felt my knees buckle under the surprise and I fell on my butt again.

"An a-angel?"

I rubbed my eyes in shock but I quickly came back to my senses.

 _Sebastian is a demon so if he exists, it's not that surprising that other things exist, right?_

I took a deep breath and stood up. I took a step closer to Ciel and whispered to him.

"Why is an angel here?"

"I'm not too sure..."

"Oh, this human sure got over her shock quickly. What's your name, my lady?" He asked in a soft voice as he reached a hand out to me.

But Ciel shoved me backwards and put out an arm as to shelter me.

"Keep your dirty hands away from her. You may be an angel but you're lesser than human trash."

"Human trash? How dare you speak to me in such a way, o defiled soul. You keep getting in the way of my plans in cleansing this great nation from its filth. I shall purge you from this Earth and send you to the depths of hell!"

The angel pulled out a sword from his sheath and with a blink of an eye, he had appeared right in front of Ciel and pierced his body with the weapon.

"Ciel!"

He coughed up some blood, which dripped down the corner of his mouth when he suddenly laughed.

"Now you can't run."

I saw a flash of black and all of a sudden, Sebastian was standing in front of Ciel.

"I apologize for taking the unauthorized leave, my lord."

"Just get this _thing_ out of my sight."

"Yes, my lord."

As soon as Ciel gave his orders, Sebastian lunged forward with what looked like silverware knives and sliced off the angel's arms with ease. I covered my mouth in utter shock and was about to let out a scream when I saw Ciel stumble backward. I threw away my shock and caught the earl in my arms. The angel's sword was still embedded in his side but he didn't seem to be bleeding excessively.

"The wound is plugged up by the sword...Ciel! You feeling okay?"

"How okay do you think I can feel with a SWORD THROUGH MY BODY?!" Ciel yelled, only to cough in pain from this action.

"If you're still yelling at me I guess you're doing alright. Don't move too much or you'll jostle the wound. Lean on me and try to stay still."

Ciel's face seemed paler and paler by the seconds yet there was a light of determination in his eyes, like he wanted to see the end of this battle.

However, there was hardly any battle going on in front of us. After Sebastian sliced off Ash's arms, the angel was in so much pain and shock he was speaking gibberish. Seeing as he could not win the battle, the angel opted for escape. As he tried to fly away with his massive wings, Sebastian ran up a building and jumped behind the angel. He grabbed both the wings and ripped them from Ash's back. The angel let out a bloodcurdling scream as he fell down and he landed with a sickening crunch.

I felt sick to my stomach and I spoke to Ciel, who's breath has become rugged and light.

"I'm going to throw up."

With that declaration, I hunched over and let out all the content in my stomach, while trying to make sure I was still somewhat supporting Ciel. I felt a feathery touch on my back and when I looked up, I saw that he was trying to pat my back to sooth my discomfort. I felt my eyes tear up and I wiped the corner of my lips as I stood back up.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

I looped my arm around Ciel's arm and I felt him lean his weight against me and we both turned our eyes back to the scene in front of us. Sebastian had landed gracefully a few feet away from the crumpled angel. He pulled out more silverware as a sadistic smile crept onto his face.

* * *

 **Hehehehehhehehehhehehhe this is kinda different from the actual story! I hope this worked...I'm still in a bit of daze because I just posted the final chapter for my other story so I'm a bit out of it..I hope this was okay!**

 **Jessi: Hi! I'm glad you enjoy my story! And as I mentioned earlier, this story has nothing to do with my other story: they take place in alternate universes so think of them as separate stories with separate plots and characters :)**


	32. Chapter 30

**Hello! Wow, it's kind of nice to not have to worry about posting two chapters for two different stories at once but I'll be honest...I kind of miss Sterling's story already...But alas, if I write more it might feel like I'm dragging it on..but there MIGHT be a future chapter for it to show how Ster and Sebas-chan are doing but we'll see hehe**

 **AND OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY I JUST REALIZED I POSTED THE WRONG STORY FOR CHAPTER 23 BUT I FIXED THAT NOW SO GO READ IT (THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LET ME KNOW)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian dragged the angel's body until it was only a few feet in front of before turning towards us with an almost angelic smile.

"We have a few moments to spare so what do you say we treat ourselves to a game of darts?"

"What?"

Instead of explaining, Sebastian tossed a couple of silver knives to me and I somehow managed to catch them, despite still feeling a bit nauseous and trying to hold up Ciel. Before I could ask him to elaborate, Sebastian turned back to the crumpled angel and shot a silver fork at him. The fork embedded itself between Ash's neck and shoulder with a dull thud and he let out a deep growl.

"Oops, it seems I missed," Sebastian smirked, before turning back around to give me an expectant look.

"You want me to do that?!"

"Only if you are up for the challenge, Miss Dusk."

"U-uhm..I'd rather not..."

"Have you forgotten what he has done to young master?" Sebastian said, gesturing to the pale earl leaning on me.

"But..."

"I will care for young master for now, so why don't you take this chance and have some fun?"

I hesitantly nodded and Sebastian walked over to take Ciel away. I looked down at the glistening knives in my head that reflected the burning redness in the city before I heard a terrifying roar then a heartbreaking whimper. As I rolled the knives in my hand, I looked around to find the source of the sound and saw that the giant wolf on top of the tower was swaying side by side. I squinted my eyes and realized that the three servants had somehow gotten on top of the tower and were doing all they could to put down the wolf. Their tears streamed down their faces as they continued on their relentless attack and eventually, the wolf let out a long howl before it collapsed.

I felt a bloom of anger and hatred as I realized everything that is going wrong in my life at the moment was due to the piece-of-crap angel in front of me. I balanced one of the knives in my right hand chucked it towards the angel as hard as I could but it didn't bury itself into the angel as I wanted. Instead, it just hit Ash's cheek and fell to the ground with a ringing sound.

"Huh."

I placed another knife in my right hand and rolled my wrist, trying to think how to actually hurt the angel when I felt someone take my right hand into his own. I flinched and turned my face to see it was Sebastian. He gave me an easy smile before repositioning my wrist.

"Just like that...the trick is to flick your wrist," Sebastian whispered in my ear, causing my heartbeat so skyrocket.

"Uhm..o-okay..."

I took aim and tried to flick my wrist as he instructed and this time, the knife actually hit the angel.

"I did it!" I yelled in joy, before realizing what I had just done.

 _Wait, why am I so happy?_

As I stood there, confused at my own emotions, Sebastian placed another knife in my hand and gestured at Ash, signaling me to throw another knife.

 _Ah, whatever. This is fun so I'll keep doing it._

I closed one eye, took aim, and threw the knife as hard as I could and it planted itself all the way up to the handle in Ash's neck. I walked up to the angel to examine my handiwork and gave a satisfied smirk.

"That was by far the best throw..."

"You...you filthy human! Your soul has been polluted by that demon," Ash spat, knowing the only thing he could do now was to try to hurt us with words, as his body was broken.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're the angel so aren't you supposed to guide humans? Instead, you're here, killing innocent people so you really don't have the right to be judging me."

"You...!"

Before Ash could say another word, Sebastian threw a knife that went through Ash's forehead with an awful crunch and the angel's head rolled back and smacked onto the floor. I stood there in shock before the butler covered my eyes and spun me around.

"Now, now. Let's go back to the manor so I can treat young master's wounds. At this rate, he won't even last a couple hours."

I wordlessly nodded and I followed Sebastian in a stupor. Suddenly, Sebastian stopped and turned his head to speak to me.

"My apologies, Miss Dusk, but if we want to make it back in time, I would have to run."

"So...?"

"Please get on my back. I have to carry young master to make sure his wound doesn't get jostled."

"Alright then..."

Sebastian knelt down and I timidly wrapped my legs around his waist and hooked my arms around his neck. As soon as I secured myself, Sebastian stood back up.

"Please hold on tight."

I swallowed and tightened my grip before nodding my head. As soon as I nodded, Sebastian took off.

* * *

When we arrived back at the manor, Sebastian stopped in Ciel's room and I hopped off. The butler set Ciel on the bed so he was sitting and looked at the wounds the sword created. The sword was still inside Ciel and surprisingly, there was not much blood around either of the wounds.

"Hmm...it seems the only way would be to leave the sword inside, as removing it would cause the organs damaged to bleed profusely..."

Sebastian looked at the sword thoughtfully before looking at me.

"Miss Dusk, could you please hold on to young master so he doesn't move?"

"Huh? Okay, sure."

I walked up to the bed and held onto Ciel's shoulders as I watched Sebastian curiously. He brought his hands to the back of the sword and snapped the end off. Given it was an angelic sword, it cut through Sebastian's gloves and little beads of blood formed on his hands.

"How tedious."

Sebastian pulled off the cut gloves and licked his wound. For some reason, I felt embarrassed at watching him do that so I averted my eyes. He looked at me and chuckled before moving to Ciel's front, where the handle of the sword protruded from his body. He gripped the handle and held on to the blade with two fingers as close to Ciel's body as possible and once again snapped the protrusion off.

"This is the best thing to do but for now, we need to disinfect the wound. Miss Dusk, please watch over the young master while I go retrieve the medication."

With that, Sebastian left the room with a quiet click of the door. I turned my gaze to Ciel's face and saw that his face was still extremely pale but his breathing was slightly less shallow and ragged.

"Hey Ciel, how are you feeling?"

His eye focused on me and he let out a breathy response.

"O-ouch..."

"I know..I know..You better not die on me! If you make Liz sad, I'll kill you myself!"

He rolled his eyes and I felt tears pool up in my eyes. He's normally so dignified and it's really painful to see him act so differently.

Sebastian returned with a box of medication and as I turned my head reflexively to look who walked in the door, I jostled Ciel and he slipped out of my hands to fall against me. Everything happened in slow motion and the moment Ciel thudded aginst me, I watched his eye roll to the back of his head and I felt his warm blood drip onto my lap.

* * *

 **Heheh another cliffhanger! But it does seem this story is ending soon as well...oh man..**

 **TheLionfart (aka P3nnn): You changed your name! I'm really happy you finished reading Ster's story but I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I hope you get better soon because being sick really sucks...I can't even imagine how horrible you must feel...Thank you for catching up on the stories and as always, your reviews make me smile and so so SO happy :) And if it wasn't clear, Marie hasn't worked for the family in the long time but she and Brody are still recieving money from the Midfords as hush money. Again, I'm so glad you're feeling better and thank you for reading :D**


	33. Chapter 31

**Hi guys! Just as kind of a heads up I probably won't update on Monday because I have finals on that day and TWO on Tuesday...It sucks but I'll be updating on Thursday so don't be too sad!**

 **Anyways...it feels so weird for me to call Ciel a man but he's 22 in this story so it's not really inappropriate but it just doesn't feel right!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ciel!" I uttered in horror.

He had passed out in my arms and was completely limp. I didn't know what to do and the next thing I knew, Sebastian had pulled him out of my arm and was examining his wounds.

"He's bleeding internally and the shock is fully hitting him now..."

Sebastian muttered before pausing and looking up at me and I flinched. I had never seen such anger and fire in his eyes and I froze.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to do this. It was an accident."

"Accident?"

I flinched again at his emotionless tone and I shut my mouth. Sebastian turned his gaze back at Ciel and suddenly stood up with him in his arms. He started walking out the door when I couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Uh..where are you going?"

"There's no reason to keep him like this as the conditions of the contract have already been fulfilled."

"So you're going to kill him now?"

"He's going to be dead in a few minutes even if I don't take his soul."

"That can't be..."

I turned my sight desperately at the limp and pale earl in his arms when I realized something.

 _Liz is going to be crushed if she found out Ciel died months before their wedding...I can't let him die, no matter what! Think, Dusk. What can you do?_

Sebastian had started walking out the door when I stopped him.

"Sebastian!"

"There's not much time lef-"

"Make a contract with me."

He paused and turned around fully with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you just say?"

"We both know you heard exactly what I said! Now form a contract with me before Ciel dies," I urged, desperate for this to work out between the mere minutes Ciel had left of his life.

"Making a deal with a demon?"

"Yes! I'll give you anything you want in exchange for keeping Ciel alive."

Sebastian stood there like a statue, thinking, when the silence was disrupted by the sound of Ciel's blood plopping down onto the carpet, which already had a spot that was soaked with the dark red liquid.

"Hurry! We don't have much time left!"

He sighed and reluctantly put Ciel back on the bed, letting his back lean against the backboard of the bed.

"Very well then."

Sebastian turned towards me with his eyes glowing when suddenly, the entire room disappeared and I found myself standing in an empty space that was neither light nor dark. There was nothing around me and all I saw was Sebastian. As I was about to ask him what happened to the room, countless feathers shed off Sebastian's body and after a few moments, there was a... _thing_ standing in the place where Sebastian was. I felt all the hair on my body stand up and I felt a sense of crippling fear and disgust rip through my body. I crouched down and closed my eyes to try to calm myself down when I heard Sebastian's velvety voice echo in this timeless space.

"I shall formally form a contract with you, Dusk. What are your terms of the contract?"

"Sebastian?"

I stood up and opened my eyes. The vile creature was nowhere to be seen but I could still feel Sebastian's voice floating around me.

 _Stop wasting time and get your shit together, Dusk!_

I took a deep breath and thought about my response and cleared my throat.

"You shall do everything in your power to ensure the safety of Ciel and Liz. In return, you can take anything you want from me."

A blob of darkness materialized in front of me and once again, that creature was in front of me. It began walking towards me slowly and my eyes were drawn to its stiletto high-heeled boots. Before I knew it, it stopped right in front of me and I forced myself to look at it in the eyes. That's when I realized that this creature had the same glowing eyes as Sebastian.

"Sebas..tian?"

"When a contract is formed between a human and a demon, a seal is placed on the human as proof of the contract and so the human can never escape from the demon. The more obvious the placement of the seal, the more painful but also the more powerful the bond between the human and demon."

"Obvious? Where was Ciel's?"

"As you may have guessed, young master chose the most obvious place on a person's body."

I thought about it, conjuring up the image of Ciel.

"His eyepatch! Did he get the seal in his eye?"

"Yes. Now, where would you want the seal?"

"It's not like I'll ever escape from you and I don't think I can handle the pain of getting it put in my eye...How about on my palm?"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and stuck out my left hand with my palm up. Sebastian reached out and grabbed my hand, causing me to shiver from how he felt. His entire being seemed to be a mass of shiny black flames and he had pointy everythings: pointy teeth, pointy hands, and pointy shoes. But his hands didn't have a temperature but just a sense of evil in its purest form and when he touched me, it felt as if that very evil was spreading throughout my body.

Sebastian pulled back his index finger and, without delay, drove the tip of his finger into the center of my palm and continued pushing until I saw the end of that finger on the other side of my palm. I clenched my jaws to prevent myself from screaming but tears were flowing down my face from the sheer pain of this whole ritual. My blood began dripping down but not quite reaching the floor, as this space we were in had no dimensions. When the blood dripped off my hand, it began descending further and further into the space until I could no longer see it.

Then, the demon pulled out his finger swiftly and sliced his own palm with the finger that was coated in my blood. Sebastian brought the sliced hand on top of mine and let one drop of his own blood fall on my palm. But somehow, my palm that was pierced cleanly through had healed up and all that's left is a single tiny hole. I watched that black drop fall from Sebastian's pam and the moment his blood touched that hole, I blacked out from the excruciating pain.

* * *

 _Ug...my body feels so stiff...and my left hand really fucking hurts..._

I slowly opened my eyes and, at the same time, I recognized the smell of a hospital surrounding me. I began gently moving my body to help with the stiffness when I remembered what had happened earlier.

I was immediately wide awake and I looked around for Sebastian but didn't see him anywhere.

"Was that a dream...?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap and as I slowly opened my left hand, I felt a burning sensation in my palm.

"I see you're awake, Miss Dusk."

Sebastian had appeared out of nowhere and was giving me an easy smile.

"Why are we at a hospital?"

"The young master is undergoing surgery at the moment."

"I see...how long have I been out?"

"Not quite a long as you may think. Only about two hours."

I looked down at my hand and opened it. In the center of my palm was the same symbol as the one on the back of Sebastian's left hand and it was slightly glowing with a violet color.

"Deal with the devil, huh?"

"Not quite. I am a demon, remember?"

"Oh, I see."

Sebastian stood with his back against the wall next to me and we fell into silence as we waited for Ciel to come out of surgery

* * *

 **I couldn't decide whether or not to write more. I was going to stop at the part when Dusk passes out but I realized I won't be posting on Monday so I decided to write a bit more.**

 **TheLionfart: Dusk was sick because of what's she's seen. Remember that she's never encountered any killings or these first hand graphic scenes before so that's why she threw up and felt nauseous. Anyways, if you haven't read this chapter yet, NO I didn't kill Ciel haha. He "died" in the other one so I don't really plan on "killing" him here also hehe**


	34. Chapter 32

**I'm back! I'm so happy I'm done with this quarter...why is college so hard?**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

We waited for a few more hours in silence until the light in the operation sign was turned off. I had fallen asleep and I woke up to the feeling of someone gently shaking me.

"Hmmm...?"

"Miss Dusk, young master has just come out of surgery."

"Ooh!"

I sat up immediately and rubbed my eyes. In front of me was Ciel. He was covered in the white hospital blankets and he was also wearing an oxygen mask. But, his face didn't seem as pale anymore and I sighed a breath of relief.

"He looks better..."

The doctor cleared her throat and I looked up at her.

"We managed to prevent any further damage in his internal organs and was able to sew up the wounds from the sword. However, the next twenty-four hours will be crucial. We will be monitoring him for that period of time to make sure he does not develop any infections or further complications."

"I see. Thank you, Doctor!"

I stood up and shook her hand. Her face softened and she patted me on the shoulder.

"Try not to worry too much and get some rest. We'll take good care of your boyfriend."

"Oh, he's not my..."

As I began my sentence, a nurse called the surgeon and she left.

"...not my boyfriend...Alright."

I laughed despite myself and shook my head before looking at Sebastian.

"Can you believe her? Ciel? MY boyfriend? What a joke!"

He just smiled and gestured down the hall.

"Young master has been transferred to the ICU so we won't be able to visit him until after the twenty-four hour period. I suggest we go home to get some supplies and some rest before coming back."

"That sounds like a good idea. Oh, what about Liz? What do we tell her?"

"Don't worry. I shall take care of this."

"Thanks, Sebastian."

* * *

We went home and I packed a small duffel bag with anything I might need: extra clothes, towels, and some toiletries. After I finished packing, I couldn't settle down so I went downstairs to find the butler.

"Sebastian?"

I couldn't find him anywhere and that's when I felt the throb in my left palm. I glanced down at my palm.

 _Let's test out this connection thing. Sebastian, where are you?_

Not surprisingly, Sebastian appeared in front of me a mere second later.

"You called?"

"I just wanted to know where you were. Honestly, I don't know how this seal thing works..."

He looks at me before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"It's what...connects...you and me. You only need to call out my name."

I felt my face heat up and I backed away several feet with my arms in front of me.

"Alright! I get it. You don't need to get so close..gosh."

I heard him chuckle before speaking.

"Would you like to have some tea? It's been a long day."

"Yes. That would be awesome. Thanks, Sebastian."

"My pleasure."

The rest of that twenty-four hour period passed by painstakingly slow. I couldn't settle down and no matter what I did, I couldn't shake this annoying feeling that I was wasting my time at home. I tried to sleep but after several hours, I sat up with a huff, knowing I was not going to get a wink of sleep that night. I changed into my going-out outfit and grabbed my bag before summoning Sebastian in my mind.

He appeared in my room without even opening the door and although I was prepared, I was still a bit startled.

"How do you even get in here without opening the door? Do demons have some sort of ability in manipulating space?"

Sebastian put his index finger on his lips and just smiled.

"I want to see Ciel and I can't seem to get any rest here. Could you take me to see him?"

"Of course."

We got to the hospital in a few minutes and we snuck into Ciel's room without anyone seeing us. I walked up to his bed and felt his forehead.

"Well he doesn't have a fever and he seems to be sleeping deeply," I said, feeling the tensions in my shoulder slightly rewind. I turned around to face Sebastian as I rolled my shoulder around, trying to get the knots out of my back.

"Do you think we could stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Yes. And if you wish to get some rest, I will keep an eye on young master for you."

"Thanks."

I took a seat in one of the chairs in the room before getting an idea in my head.

"Hey, Sebastian..."

"Yes, Miss Dusk?"

"My shoulder is really tense. Do you think you can get the knots out of my back and shoulder?"

"Oh? My, Miss Dusk. What a bold request."

"Stop! You can't tease me anymore, okay?" I responded, sticking my left arm out, palm facing him. "I'm your master so you have to listen to me."

"Yes, my lady."

I huffed before bringing my palm back in front of my eyes.

"Actually, do you think you could get me a glove or something to hid this? I don't want other people to see this and I especially don't want Ciel to see it."

"Why?"

"Well..I don't know. I just don't want him to know that I did this for him."

"You humans and your emotions. I will never understand. But very well, I shall get you a glove."

"Thanks."

We fell into silence and I got a bit uncomfortable by the silence.

"I seem to be saying thanks a lot recently.."

I got up from the chair and plopped myself down at the foot of Ciel's bed, with my back facing the butler.

"Alright, get these knots out, please?"

Sebastian sighed before reluctantly agreeing to do this.

"Very well, Miss Dusk."

I felt his hands rest on top of my shoulders and he proceeded to gently knead my tense muscles. Somewhere along the massage, I fell asleep, exhausted from all the stressful events the last few days.

When I woke up, I found myself sitting in the chair. As I slowly opened my eyes, disoriented and confused about where I was, I felt something tickling my forehead. I sat up, scratching my forehead when I realized why my forehead was itchy.

"Your head was awfully heavy, Miss Dusk. For someone who can't even understand basic calculus, how is your head still so hefty?"

"Sebastian! Sorry...I was too tired so I just passed out."

He chuckled before standing up.

"I shall prepare something for you to eat."

"Mmmkay."

I watched Sebastian leave the room and my eyes drifted back to where Ciel was. He was still breathing deeply but he began stirring. As he moved around, I saw a flash of pained expression cross his face before his eyes slowly opened.

"Ciel!"

I jumped up and ran next to his bed.

"You're awake!"

"Of course, I am. Don't be so loud," he groaned before trying to sit up.

I stopped him and pushed him back down.

"Don't move! Your wounds are nowhere near healed."

He froze at my words.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"But..."

Ciel looked super confused and I sighed, not sure what to tell him. He finally stopped trying to get up so I withdrew my arms but before I could, Ciel grabbed my left hand and peered at my palm.

"Dusk..."

"Y-yeah?"

"What is this?"

"Oh...it's nothing."

"Don't lie to me! I know what that is! I have one!"

He pointed at his right eye and I gasped. He had the exact same symbol in his right eye as the one on my palm, except it was extremely dull and not glowing.

"I can barely see it...ANYWAYS, Ciel. How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel better if you explain yourself!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Sebastian walked in with a tray of food.

"I see you're awake, young master."

"Explain yourself, Sebastian. Did you make a contract with Dusk?"

* * *

 **Wellp...I think this story is ending pretty soon too HAHA Don't worry. I probably won't stop writing fanfiction since it's so fun but no promises! The next thing I'll write about is going to be like a sequel to my other story but ehh I don't know yet. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and I'll talk to you on the next one! :D\**

 **TheLionfart: She knew Sebastian was going to kill Ciel before he dies from his injury but she loves her best friend too much. So she decides to sacrifice herself so Liz and Ciel could be together!**

 **BlackDragon2016: Yeah, Sebastian is in two contracts. If I remember correctly, so was Hannah and Ciel in season two, right? If I remember correctly, Hannah had a contract with Alois and Ciel and Ciel had a contract with Hannah and Sebastian.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Hello, friends! How's everyone doing? I'm doing alright..just catching some Z's during my spring break :D**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian merely smiled and brought the food over to me. He explained the food as he handed it to me before turning towards Ciel.

"Our contract is only a temporary one."

"What does that mean?!"

"My apologies, young master. But I cannot reveal the contents of our contract to you just like I cannot reveal the contents of our contract to Miss Dusk."

"Tch...I know there's no getting it out of you, demon."

Ciel turned his eyes on me before smirking.

"However, Dusk is a different story. Come on. Tell me about your contract."

I looked at him and sighed as I munched on my breakfast.

"Hmm...nope. Not telling you. At least not until you get better. Is that a deal?"

He let out a hefty sigh before giving me the evil eye.

"Hey, glare at me all you want but I'm not telling you."

"Wow, you've gotten wittier."

I bowed and smirked at the earl.

"What can I say? I've been around two of the most sarcastic people I've ever met."

Ciel sighed before turning his attention to his butler.

"Oh yeah. Sebastian, does Lizzie know about my condition?"

"I have not told her yet. And I do not plan on telling her until you get better."

"Good. I wouldn't want her to barge in here. It'll probably take me longer to heal with that loudmouth here."

"Psht, you say that but you obviously love her."

The tip of Ciel's ears turned slightly red and he looked away from me.

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep."

"Hehe, I can still see that you're blushing."

Ciel responded chidlishly and threw the blanket over his head. I looked over at Sebastian and we nodded to each other before leaving the room.

* * *

The next several weeks before Ciel was released from the hospital passed by fairly quickly. We managed to trick Liz into thinking Ciel was so busy he was hardly in the house. And once he was released, we brought him home and under Sebastian's watchful eye, Ciel recovered fairly quickly.

About two months after Ciel came back from the hospital, Liz came to visit again. I watched Ciel carefully to make sure he wasn't pushing himself too hard and unfortunately, Liz noticed.

"Dusk, why are you watching Ciel like a hawk?"

"Hmm? Oh, well..he fell a couple days ago and bruised his ribs so I'm just making sure he doesn't jostle those bruises."

"He fell?! Ciel! Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Please, Lizzie. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry so much."

"How can I not? We're getting married in less than a month...I can't bear to even think that I might lose you before that!"

"So you're saying you CAN think of losing me after the wedding?"

"What? No!"

Liz flushed a deep red and Ciel just chuckled before putting an arm around Liz.

"I'm just teasing. I know what you meant."

"That was mean! You better not do that again."

"Fine."

"By the way, Dusk, I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hm?"

"I noticed that you've started wearing just one glove on your hand. Why is that?"

"This?"

I looked down at my left hand and felt the symbol on my palm slightly sting.

"I think it looks cool."

"Really? I thought you hated wearing things on your hands...you know, like rings and bracelets and things like that."

"Yeah...well, I had a change of heart. I think this looks pretty cool."

I brught my hand up and striked a pose.

"Hey, don't I look like Lady Gaga in her Pokerface music video?"

"Pfftt. Dusk!"

Liz burst out laughing and took a while to recover.

"Come on..you know you look NOTHING like her. Besides, what's with the reference? That's so seven years ago!"

I shrugged.

"Ehh whatever. I liked that song so I remembered it. Anyways, don't you have something to discuss with Ciel?"

"Oh right! Ciel, let's go to the study. We only have a few more things to plan for the wedding."

Liz looped her arm around Ciel's and dragged him upstairs. I sighed a breath of relief before heading to the kitchen.

Sebastian was preparing afternoon tea and paused briefly when I walked in.

"Are the young master and Miss Elizabeth upstairs?"

"Yup. They're discussing the details of their wedding."

"I see."

"How are you feeling?"

Sebastian had just pulled a cake out of the oven when I said that. He turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"How am I feeling?"

"Yeah. I can feel through this symbol that you're fairly hungry."

"I may be hungry, but I have not yet lost my self-control."

"But you must be feeling a bit weak?" I pressed, hoping to get some sort of insight into the man standing before me.

He set the cake down on the counter and brushed off his gloves before walking towards me.

"Weak? Do I seem weak to you, Miss Dusk?"

"W-well...I don't know?"

I continued backing up when I realized I was being pushed towards a wall. I made a desperate attempt to evade this demon and made a dash towards the door that led out of the kitchen. But of course, I couldn't outrun him.

I felt a pair of arms encircle around my waist and I tried grabbing the frame of the kitchen door but was immediately pulled back into the kitchen.

"Hey! Let me down!"

"Very well then."

Sebastian set me on the ground but didn't release his arms.

"Hey...let me go."

"If you order it, Dusk."

"Sebastian, I order you to release me!"

He finally released his arms and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm going to check on Ciel and Liz."

"Miss Dusk?"

I turned my head reflexively and instantly regretted it.

* * *

 **Wellllllll I'm running a bit dry on the creative juices...sorry T-T. Hopefully the next chapter is better and also longer. But this story is definitely ending pretty soon!**

 **TheLionfart: Hehe wellllll you're just gonna have to wait and see!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Hi guysssss. Hope you're having a decent week because I know I am! It's a great feeling to be able to sleep as much as I want haha. And sorry for posting so late...I'll admit I've started playing Maplestory again so time flies by and before I know it, it's 10:30 pm...**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

When I turned around, Sebastian's face was close. Closer than he's ever been to me before. Like, so close that my eyes were crossing from trying to focus on his face. I felt an alien sensation on my lips when my situation finally became clear in my mind.

 _W-we're kissing!_

I pushed him away and saw that he had an uncharacteristically shocked expression. I tried to calm down my pulse when Sebastian bowed to me.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss Dusk. I did not expect you to turn around."

"Are you saying it's my fault?!" I complained as I fanned my face in hopes of cooling my cheeks down. "Woah, it's hot in here...can you open the windows?"

"Of course."

Sebastian walked to the window in the kitchen, seemingly completely undisturbed by what just happened. I turned away from him and cleared my throat.

"Well, like I was saying, I'm going to go check up on Liz and Ciel."

"Very well."

I left the kitchen and the moment I exited the doors, I felt my legs begin to shake and I let out a deep breath.

"That was...too...much."

I steadied myself and went upstairs to talk to the couple.

* * *

I have been helping Liz and Ciel with some planning when we heard a knock on the door. Sebastian walked in with a cart and some afternoon snacks. But for some reason, I could not look at him at all. It's not like I couldn't look him in the eye; rather, I can't even look at his person.

 _How do I act?! I've never kissed anyone before...let alone someone like him!_

I felt my body temperature rise again as I panicked internally.

"Hmm? Dusk, why are you acting so weird?"

"Oh..uh, it's just really hot in here."

I heard Sebastian chuckle and I panicked even more.

"What are you talking about Dusk? The room is rather chilly...are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"Uh, no haha I think I'm fine..."

I tried to take a deep breath and calm myself.

"Actually, Ciel. This reminds me."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking, since the weather has been so nice, maybe we could push the wedding up to next week?"

"What?! Bu-"

"Before you say no, let me just remind you that we have everything planned already. You have your outfit, I have my dress. Plus, there's no guarantee the weather will be as perfect as it is now. You wouldn't want to wear a full suit in the middle of summer, would you?"

Ciel brought his hand to his chin as he looked at Liz thoughtfully.

"You do have a point...Well, then we need to send out the wedding invitations immediately. But since this is so sudden, there might not be a lot of people who can make it."

"I know my family will be able to make it next Saturday. Should we still send the invitations to the list of people we wanted to invite?"

Ciel waved his hand dismissively.

"There's no one I want to invite."

"I see."

Liz nodded her head sympathetically before turning to me.

"Is there anyone you want to invite?"

I shook my head before smiling at her.

"Nope! But..."

"But?"

I bit my lips and decided to be blunt.

"I don't want to see your mother."

"Dusk, you know I can't just not invite my mother to my wedding."

"I know..and I don't want to be selfish. Maybe I just shouldn't go to your wedding then."

"No way! You're my best friend AND you're my sister. You have to be there."

I looked at Liz's green eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But just know, I do not like this idea. Not at all."

"Yay!"

Liz squealed as she threw her arms around me.

"You're the best!"

"However," I said as I peeled off my best friend's arms," I make no promises things won't get awkward. I don't think I will ever forgive your mother...or Marie for that matter."

"I know..that makes me sad but I understand your reasons. I won't try to convince you."

"Thanks, Liz."

"Of course. I'll always be here for you."

"I know."

 _Too bad I won't be able to be there for you, Liz. But it's too late to turn back and I do not regret my decision to save Ciel._

As if reminding me of this fact, the symbol on my palm began to sting. I felt my lips curl up in a bitter smile.

"Anyways, you guys finish up here, alright? I need to go take care of something real quick."

I went outside the castle and began wandering around, allowing myself to get lost in the beauty of nature. Before I realized, the sun had began to set and I was once again surrounded by nature during its most beautiful moment. Despite having been injured before, I felt no fear as I traced the last traces of the sun. Just as the sun was about to completely go below the horizon, I realized I've wandered into a weird place.

"I didn't know a place like this existed..."

Despite the weak light from the setting sun, I could see that the trees surrounding me were connected with countless vines. As I walked further into this odd place, I noticed the vines on the trees were not vines but were, in fact, snakes. Even though most girls I know are deathly afraid of snakes, I've never felt such fear. Snakes are generally not that aggressive and rather adorable. I approached one of the snakes and noticed that I almost stepped on a smaller snake on the ground

"Aww, what a cutie!"

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms enclose around me.

"Did you just compliment me?"

I tried to turn around to see who it was when the guy loosened his arm. I turned around, not sensing any hostile intentions in his voice, and gasped.

Standing in front of me was a rather tall and lanky young man with white hair and he had similar eyes like Sebastian's.

"Like what you see?" He said as he shot me a goofy smile.

"Uhm...no? I'm just surprised. Who are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm here to collect your soul."

"What?!"

* * *

 **Welp..I wasn't going to introduce a new character but I guess I just did..anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story because I actually felt kinda into this chapter! Lemme know what you thought :)**

 **guest: Oohh that's a tough one..I don't know if I'll write a sequel for this story...we'll see though ;)**

 **TheLionfart: OMG how did you know?! Man, and I try not to be predictable too...But I hope you liked this chapter. I felt a burst of inspiration earlier :D**


	37. Chapter 35

**Hi guys! I didn't want to introduce a new character so late in the story so originally I wanted to bring in Claude but I realized I don't know his personality well enough to write him into the story. So rather than poorly portray him in the story, I decided to just make a new character so just a little fun fact :)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

The pale man in front of me tilted his head and brought his index finger up to his chin and began tapping on his face.

"Well, to be more accurate, I'm here to _eat_ your soul!" He said, brightening up like a child who was just praised by his parent.

 _How can he be so upbeat and nonchalant about this?!_

"But why? As you can see, I am already in a binding contract with another demon so I'm afraid this won't work out," I said as I pulled off my glove and showed him the mark.

But he just ignored my palm and looked deep into my eyes with another wide grin.

"Doesn't matter~! As long as I get your soul before the other demon it won't matter you have a contract with someone else."

Although the things he was saying were kind of disturbing, I couldn't bring myself to dislike him or even be afraid of him. I laughed off his comment before speaking.

"Whatever you say, dude. By the way, I'm Dusk."

I stuck out my hand for a handshake and he looked at me, confused.

 _Does he not know about shaking hands?_

As I was about to speak up, he appeared by my side and brought his head close to my neck. Before I could even react, I felt a wet sensation glide up the side of my neck and I immediately got goosebumps.

"My name is Zeuanek but you could call me anything you want, Angitia."

I was reacting to the disgusting sensation on my neck when I realized what he called me.

"What did you just call me?"

"Angitia."

"My name is Dusk."

He shook his head before flashing me another smile.

"Not to me."

I eyed him suspiciously before sighing in defeat. He seemed like a little brother kind of person and I kind of just wanted to spoil him. I smiled at him and tried to pronounce his name.

"You said your name is...Ze...uh..."

"Like I said. You can call me anything you want!'

I brought a hand up to my chin and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...I think I will call you Christopher."

"Then Christopher it is, Angitia," he said as he knelt down on one knee to give me a formal bow.

I couldn't help but giggle but as Christopher stood up and extended his hand to me, there was a sudden gust of wind and I found myself staring at someone's chest and high up above the tree tops.

"Sebastian?!"

He looked down at me with his glowing eyes and I flinched. Sebastian looked angry.

"Why are you here?"

"Do not forget, Miss Dusk, that we have a binding contract."

"I know," I argued as I showed him my gloveless left hand," I showed Christopher my mark but he wouldn't back down!"

"Christopher?"

Sebastian's eyebrows rose and I suddenly felt like a child who was in trouble with her parents because she did something wrong.

"His name was too hard to pronounce..."

He sighed as we landed in one of the trees. He tightened his arms around me as he looked in my eyes.

"Your soul is _mine_. No other demon can even be near you, understand?"

My face heated up and Sebastian's eyes glowed brighter. I looked away from him and mumbled.

"Yeah..."

"Very well. Let us head back to the mansion."

Sebastian jumped off the tree to land lightly on the floor and was about to set my down on the ground before he frowned.

"No...we're still in his territory. It'll be safer if we get out of here as soon as possible."

"Why are you so wary of Christopher?"

I felt a sting of pain in my palm when I mentioned that name and I could see annoyance on Sebastian's face.

"He is much more dangerous than you may think, Miss Dusk."

Sebastian said before taking off full speed into the forest. I shut my eyes from the wind blowing in my eyes but I felt a rough jerk and I was no longer in Sebastian's arms. My eyes shot open as I flew through the air and everything went by in slow motion.

I saw a glistening arc of dark red blood and as my eyes followed the trail, my mouth opened as far as my jaw would allow. I couldn't scream but the horror in front of me was too bloodcurdling for me to ever forget it.

There was a gigantic white blade stuck halfway through Sebastian's torso. Had the sword gone through, he would've been cut cleanly in half.

"SEBASTIAN!"

I finally found my voice and I screamed on the top of my lungs when I realized I was falling.

 _I'm going to die if I fall from this height!_

As I began to panic, I felt someone catch me and we dropped down to the ground with a light thud while Sebastian fell to the ground clumsily on his hands and knees. I realized Christopher had caught me and I fought to get out of his arms. Surprisingly, he giggled as he loosened his arms and I ran towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Are you alright?!"

He coughed up some blood into the ground before wiping some blood away from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up wobblily and I looked at his wound. The sword was still stuck in his body but at least it seemed like Sebastian was alive.

"Is there anything I can do for you? You don't look so good..."

I turned around to look at Christopher, who was watching the scene before him as if he were watching a comedy.

"Christopher! Why did you do that?"

He looked at me with pouting lips before point an index finger at Sebastian.

"Well, I thought that if I got rid of him, then I can have your soul."

"No! I already told you, I have a contract with Sebastian and not you!"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I won't let that be. Your soul seems delicious and I am oh-so hungry," Christopher said in a sing-song voice but I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Sebastian, what do we do? He doesn't seem like he'll let us go without a fight...Can't I help you with anything?! Do you need blood?"

"I am not a vampire, Miss Dusk. But it's worth a try."

As I opened my mouth to tell Sebastian he could use my arm, he lunged forward and covered my lips with his own. I froze and let out a cry of pain when I realized Sebastian had bit my lower lips. The taste of copper flooded my mouth and Sebastian pulled away a few seconds later, eyes glowing.

He stood up straight and his signature smirk appeared on his lips, stained red from my blood.

"I'm afraid I cannot hand over Miss Dusk, Mr. Christopher."

* * *

 **Oh man...Sebastian actually got hurt?! :O wowowowow wellp, let's see how this unfolds! See y'all on Thursday! :)**


	38. Chapter 36

**In case you guys were wondering, Christopher called Dusk Angitia because she's the snake goddess in Roman myths (I believe) and I derived Christopher's real name from a specific snake demon name I found somewhere online...yeah haha I usually try not to pull random names out of thin air. Anyways, just a little fun fact for you :) And btw, I'm pulling Sebastian's "real" name from my other story so don't get confused if you see someone refer to Sebastian as Pithius!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian and Christopher stood facing each other in silence as the wind combed through the trees surrounding where we stood. I could feel the tension in the air but no matter how I looked at Christopher in the dying light, I could not be afraid of him. He noticed me watching him and he flashed me a toothy grin.

"This will be over soon, Angitia."

"Angitia?" Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's been calling me that ever since I met him but I'm not quite sure why."

"I see."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his trusted silverware. Christopher giggled again as he pointed a finger at Sebastian.

"Come on, man...do you really think you can kill a fellow demon with mere silverware?"

Sebastian smirked and wordlessly threw his weapon at Christopher.

 _How does he not run out of those knives?!_

The snake demon leaped easily in the sky as he let out a hearty laugh.

"See? I told you! You can't defeat me like that...Pithious, you've gotten soft. Has your prolonged exile on Earth dampened your senses?"

 _Exile?_ _What does he mean?_

Sebastian just continued regarding the other demon with a smirk on his face. I heard something behind me and when I turned to look, countless snakes had somehow congregated where we stood and I cried out in alarm.

"Sebastian! There are snakes behind us!"

"Don't worry, Angitia. They won't attack you! After all, you're my precious goddess," Christopher said as he blew me a kiss.

I looked at Sebastian and saw him gritting his teeth in frustration.

"And by the way, Pithius, don't be too careless. Those aren't Earth snake so you might wanna-"

As Christopher spoke, the snakes suddenly shot themselves towards Sebastian all at the same time, obscuring the tall figure into a writhing ball.

"-avoid them. Oh well, too late."

Christopher shrugged and confidently walked towards me as he extended an arm towards me.

"Let us be on our way."

I stood frozen, in shock at what just happened, when a gloved hand shot out of the ball of snakes, grabbed Christopher's ankle and tossed him out of sight. The ball of snakes suddenly froze and fell off the butler's from and he brushed himself off.

"Weaklings."

Without saying any more words, Sebastian picked me up and this time, we successfully escaped the forest, although Christopher's blade was still stuck in Sebastian's torso.

* * *

By the time we got back to the mansion, night has fallen. Sebastian let me off in front of the mansion and I looked at him with concern.

"Hey...are you alright? That looks really painful...how are you still standing right now?"

"As you know, Miss Dusk, I am not a weak human being. This may be a bit," Sebastian said, wincing as he slid the giant curved blade of the sword out of his torso,"painful...but I will not die from such injuries."

"Are you sure? You could barely stand before I gave you blood!"

He smirked at me as he flicked his blood off the bone white sword in his hand.

"Do you really think demons have a need to drink blood?"

"But you seemed better after you drank my blood...wait...are you saying that you didn't need to do that?!"

He gave me a closed eye smile.

"Precisely."

"Wha...What the hell, Sebastian! My lip fricken hurts and I'll probably have problem eating and drinking anything for the next few days...all for your own entertainment?"

Sebastian ignored me and opened the front door and gestured inside.

"Please come inside, Miss Dusk. I will not allow a guest to get sick under my supervision."

I was beyond angry as I stared incredulously at the demon in front of me.

"UGH!" I grunted, wordless, and stomped inside.

"Stomping is not very ladylike, Miss Dusk."

"Shut up!"

I stormed past him and was about to reach the stairs when I heard a gasp and a piercing scream.

"What happened?!"

I looked up to see Ciel and Liz were frozen at the top of the stairs. Ciel looked shocked and Liz was pale and wobbling dangerously.

"Watch out, Liz!"

Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell forward, only to be caught by Ciel at the last possible second.

"Now look what you've done...," Ciel mumbled as he put Liz's weight on his shoulder. He glanced down at us and whispered," let's talk in my study."

We brought Liz to her room and as I watched Ciel gently tuck her in, I felt a painful warmth in my chest. Those two genuinely loved each other and I can only imagine the pain one has to go through if they were torn apart. Although it has been hard, I don't regret making the contract with Sebastian at all, knowing Ciel and Liz were to be taken care of the rest of their lives.

Ciel stood up and we silently left her room to go to Ciel's study. Sebastian shut the door and Ciel unbuttoned the first button on his shirt before plopping down on his chair with a sigh.

"You may have just scarred Lizzie for life."

"My apologies for appearing in front of you in my current state," Sebastian said, bowing.

"It's fine. I was shocked too. What happened? I've never seen you so injured."

I glanced at Sebastian, not sure what he was going to say, but he just smiled.

"We ran into another demon in the woods."

"Another demon?"

Ciel's eyebrow went up and he looked at the butler thoughtfully.

"It makes sense...but I've never seen another demon before."

"There are few demons on Earth."

Sebastian polished off the blade with his gloved hands before setting it on top of Ciel's desk. Ciel regarded it closely before noticing something.

"This symbol..."

Ciel touched a circular symbol on the handle of the blade where there was a little circular stamp. It was similar to Sebastian's symbol, where a five-pointed star is in the center, except the empty spaces were filled with curly lines that resembled snakes.

"So what did the other demon want?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel for a moment before sighing.

"He wants Miss Dusk."

"Dusk? But why?"

"I can only assume what he wants."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with annoyance.

" _What_ does he want?"

"He wants Miss Dusk's soul."

"Why? And how would that work? You have a contract with Dusk."

"Even I do not know the answers to your questions, young master."

"Regardless, we have to protect Dusk."

"Aww Ciel. You're so sweet!" I said, low-key teasing him.

"Well, I know Lizzie will be sad if she lost you and..I guess it'll be kind of lonely if you're not here."

I stared at Ciel in silence before enveloping him in a crushing bear hug.

"Ciel!"

"W-w-what?!"

"You're the best!"

"Whatever."

Ciel looked away while furiously blushing and I giggled before releasing him from my grasps.

I stood back up and turned to Sebastian to ask him about what to do in the future when he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Sebastian sighed and gave us a deep bow.

"My apologies but there is someone outside the mansion and if I don't him in, I'm afraid he'll just crash through the window."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with an odd look but he just waved his hand.

"Alright, let him in."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. But there are only a handful of people who have the capability to crash through the window so the best way to prevent that is exactly what Sebastian suggested."

"I don't know who this person is but I'm scared now."

I waited anxiously and froze when I heard the door click open. I slowly turned my head towards the door and I was immediately confused.

 _I thought they told me the person was a 'he'. But 'he' looks more like a 'she'._

"Ahhh! Sebas-chan! I never thought you would so boldly invite me into the mansion. What do you say you invite me to your room too, huh?"

 _What the hell?!_

* * *

 **AHAHHAHAHAH seriously...I thought this story was ending in like 3 chapters max but it seems it shall go on for a while still...and OMG I bet you know who just entered the story and I'm so happy! That character is my favorite Black Butler character (other than Sebastian, obviously) because he's so funny and flashy and I LOVE HIM! Heheh**

 **TheLionfart: Well there IS a reaper now..just not who you thought hehe and I'll do my best to keep this interesting :)**

 **BlackDragon2016: I swear this story has a mind of its own...it barely does what I want it to do!**


	39. Chapter 37

**Hi guys! I wanted to apologize if Grell seems out of character...I love him but I don't feel completely confident in staying true to his character...Let's jump straight into the story today :)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

The red headed person was looking at Sebastian when he realized I was in the room. He ran up to me and squinted.

"Hmm? Who's this little piggy here?"

"U-uhm...hi. I'm Dusk," I said as I hesitantly stuck my hand out.

But he just ignored my hand and Sebastian ended up introducing this person.

"Miss Dusk, this is Grell Sutcliffe."

"My~~! When Sebas-chan calls my name like that, I can't help but want to eat. You. Up!"

Grell leaped away from me next to Sebastian and shook his hips as he tried to rub on Sebastian. The butler sighed and pushed Grell away.

"Please excuse his disgusting behavior."

"Oooooohkay..."

I didn't know how I felt about this Grell guy but I loved his long crimson hair.

"Grell?"

He reluctantly tore his gaze from the butler to look at me with annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"O-Oh. I just wanted to tell you that your hair is gorgeous."

"What did you just say?"

His green eyes widened began to sparkle as a pink blush appeared on his cheeks. Then he ran towards me and grabbed my hands.

"Ahhh I knew there was something special about you, piggy! I'm glad you can appreciate my beauty."

I nervously laughed, not knowing how to react to this person. Suddenly, Grell let out a loud groan and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that Sebastian had karate chopped him on the head. Grell lied on the floor groaning for another second before springing up with a large bump on his head.

"Sebas-chan! I always knew you were a sadist. Now come, punish me more~!"

"Enough!" Ciel roared, causing the room to go completely silent. "God! Why can't you guy be quiet for once in your life?!"

"Psht what's eating his little tushy?" Grell muttered as he ran his fingers through his long locks.

"Sebastian, why did you let this one in the mansion?"

The butler turned towards Ciel before gesturing at Grell.

"He seems to know what's going on with the demon we just saw."

"Hmm, of course, I do! After all, I am a divine being."

"And what's going on?" Ciel said, resting his chin on his hands.

Sebastian turned towards Grell and tilted his head.

"Won't you tell us what's going on, Grell?"

I felt my heart race for a moment.

 _Wha-what the heck...even though he's not directing it towards me, the mood had somehow turned..sexy. Wait. Is Sebastian FLIRTING with him?! I'm confused!_

Grell's eyes turned into gigantic hearts and a steady stream of blood came trickling out of his nose.

"AHHHH~~~! Of course! I'll tell you ANYTHING, Sebas-chan!"

I could almost see the million of hearts flying out of Grell's eyes as he became seduced under Sebastian's entrancing gaze.

"Well, we sensed some disturbance from the underworld and suddenly, there was another demon on Earth. The higher ups did not tell me exactly what's going on but they just told me to investigate the new demon presence."

"I see."

Sebastian looked at me thoughtfully before a disgusted look flashed across his face.

"Watch out!"

Sebastian appeared next to me in a blink of my eye and I found myself staring at the his broad chest as I heard the sound of glass shattering.

"Are you alright, Miss Dusk?"

The butler helped me up.

"Y-yeah. What happened?"

I looked up to see the glass in Ciel's study had been shattered. A single metal rod was sticking straight through the broken glass. I hear some shuffling and saw Ciel climb out from under his desk as he brushed off his arms.

"Thanks for protecting me, Sebastian."

Sebastian turned towards Ciel with a fake smile as he bowed.

"My apologies for not protecting my _master_."

"Hmph."

I heard a metallic click and I followed the rod to see that there was a pincher like weapon attached at the end that had buried itself in Grell's head. The rod retracted and a man flew through the broken glass to land softly inside the mansion. He stood up as the weapon retracted and he pushed up his glasses.

"Grell Sutcliffe, do not reveal the organization's secrets. Especially not to _that_."

"Will! You're so mean! If you missed by a few inches, my face..."

Grell jumped up and draped his arms over the man he called Will.

 _Geez! Does he attach himself to any guy?_

"Great, another one of the weirdos..." Ciel sighed as he plopped himself back down on his chair.

"Mr. Spears, I'm afraid what you just did was extremely rude."

Will turned around to face Sebastian with an obviously displeased face.

"Demons do not deserve any sort of respect. They just get in the way of my job and increase the amount of paperwork I have to do."

"That hurts, Mr. Spears. In case you can't tell, I am currently tied up by two leashes. I will not be out there to touch your precious souls."

The man regarded Sebastian for a moment before turning towards Grell.

"Regardless, Grell Sutcliffe. Stop slacking on the job," Will sighed before grabbing a fistful of Grell's hair," I don't want to work overtime again."

Will began walking towards the broken window before Grell spoke up.

"Bye, Sebas-chan~! When we meet again, let's have a passionate battle under the beautiful moon!"

"I'd rather not," Sebastian muttered.

Will once again extended his weapon to stab Grell. He let out a painful sound and Will turned back around to look at us.

"I am not as worried about that at the moment since it has leashes but just as a warning. Please do not interrupt me and my job."

With that final statement, Will leaped out of the mansion with Grell in tow.

"Who were those people?!"

Sebastian smiled at me.

"Why don't I make some tea?"

* * *

Sebastian brought us downstairs to make us tea and some snacks. I munched on the delicious cookies as I listened to Sebastian and Ciel explain who Will and Grell were.

"So they're both death gods? As in gods who collect human souls?"

"Yes."

"I see..."

I took a sip of Sebastian's delicious tea and I felt two pairs of eyes glued on me.

"What?"

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Ciel pointed out.

I shrugged and gestured at Sebastian.

"Well, I mean...Sebastian is a demon so I'm not really that surprised by anything anymore, you know?"

Ciel eyed me suspiciously before I spoke up.

"We should go check on Liz."

"Oh, yeah. I hope she isn't having nightmares from what she saw."

Sebastian prepared some tea and cookies and brought it up with us when we went to check up on Liz. We entered her room quietly and saw that Liz was still sleeping.

"We should let her rest," I whispered, when I heard a slight groan.

Liz sat up stiffly as she blinked her eyes.

"Hmm? Dusk..? Ciel? What're you guys doing here?"

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Hmm...I'm feeling alright. I smelled something good so I woke up."

Sebastian bowed at Liz before bringing a cup of tea to her.

"Here you go, Miss Elizabeth."

She took a sip and the color slowly returned to her face. Liz stretched out her arms with a satisfying expression before turning her eyes to me.

"So why am I in bed? I don't remember..."

 _Poor Liz...she's probably so traumatized her brain tried to forget what she saw._

"You just suddenly passed out so we put you in bed," I said.

 _To be fair, I'm not lying. She did suddenly pass out...but I don't think it'll be smart to remind her of what she saw._

"Oh man, that's embarrassing..."

"Don't worry, Lizzie. I'm just glad you're okay," Ciel said, as he took a seat on Liz's bed.

She blushed and playfully shoved Ciel's arm.

"G-geez, Ciel! Don't be so embarrassing in front of the others!"

I found myself giggling and turned to Sebastian.

"Well, I know how to take a hint so let's leave them be for now."

"Wait, Dusk!"

I turned around and winked at my best friend. Then I turned and left the room with Sebastian.

"Man, those two are so cute!"

* * *

 **Wow...bringing Grell AND Will in the story?! I don't know how I feel about this...Let me know what you think about this! I'm not exactly sure if I want to go in the direction the story is heading in so I need some feedback to know whether or not the story should head there...thank you! :)**


	40. Chapter 38

**I'm gonna see if I can crank out a decent chapter in about half an hour...I gotta do homework and study but I also don't want to post late ;)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked downstairs with Sebastian as I talked to no one in particular.

"Those two are seriously relationship goals. Too bad I won't ever experience that."

Sebastian walked next to me wordlessly and I felt him glance at me. I looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"I am just...surprised you were willing to sacrifice yourself for someone else."

I looked away from the butler and responded.

"Well, it's not like there's a lot of meaning in my life right now anyways. My family is embarrassed of my mere existence and there's not a particular thing I like to do. The only things I actually have strong feelings for are my friends. So I don't think this is exactly sacrifice, you know?"

"I see."

We arrived downstairs and Sebastian turned towards me seriously.

"I have a proposition for you, Miss Dusk."

"What is it?"

"You can experience it."

"Experience what?"

Sebastian looked at me impassively, as if he was waiting for me to understand what was going on.

"Come on, Sebastian. You know I hate it when people aren't straightforward. Don't play the pronoun game with me."

"I am offering to let you experience the so-called goal relationship you were just speaking of."

I narrowed my eyes as I gazed at the butler in front of me.

"Why?"

Sebastian just smiled before leaning into me to whisper in my ear.

"Like I mentioned before, your soul becomes... _delectable_...whenever I do this to you."

I blushed before stepping away from him.

"So you're offering to be my boyfriend in order to make my soul taste better."

"That is correct."

I crossed my arm, flustered and a bit angry at what he was suggesting.

"And what if I say no?"

"I cannot change your mind but if you say no, I assume you will just live what's left of your life as you have been up to this point."

I looked at Sebastian's beautiful face thoughtfully before turning around.

"Deal."

 _I can't believe I'm going along with this. But when I think about this logically, I literally only have a few more weeks or even days left to live. Sebastian becomes my boyfriend and this becomes a win-win situation. I get Sebastian and he gets a tastier soul. There's really no room for argument that this is better than living the way I have been up to this point._

"Very well then, Dusk."

I was about to walk away before I realized something and spun around.

"Wait, but how is this going to work?"

"Worry not. I have had centuries and centuries of practice."

"Practice...?"

My mind immediately went to the most messed up direction and I freaked out.

"Uh...no thanks!"

I turned tail and ran. I heard Sebastian chuckle and as I ran up the stairs, I found myself restrained by a pair of arms.

Sebastian breathed into my neck and whispered, his voice low.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh-uhm! Could you please let go?"

I felt my face heat up and I began to get slightly dizzy. I began to regret making this decision, seeing as now, I was more likely to die from a heart attack than from Sebastian eating my soul.

"I refuse."

Sebastian had never refused before and I stood there helplessly trapped in his strong arms. As I stood there, I noticed a mild scent wafting from Sebastian and without thinking, I breathed his scent in.

 _He smells good..._

I shook my head and managed to squirm around so I was facing him.

"Hey, what if Ciel and Liz see this?"

"As of earlier, I became your lover so there should be no problem in them finding out about this."

I sighed in defeat when I heard a voice ring out that was accompanied by a very familiar giggle.

"Find out about what?"

"Ciel!"

I tried to turn around but Sebastian tightened his arm so all I could do was strain my neck to look up at where the couple was standing on top of the stairs. Liz nudged Ciel before giggling again.

"Gosh, Ciel! Don't be like that. It's obvious _what_ Dusk is talking about, hehe."

I felt myself blushing even harder and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run away from Sebastian's cage but I didn't want to let my friends see me so embarrassed.

 _Fuck it_.

I buried my face in Sebastian's chest and I heard Liz squeal.

"See?! Ciel, I told you and you didn't believe me!"

"Yeah, I see that now."

Ciel sounded like he was smirking and I blushed even harder. I felt a slight vibration in Sebastian's chest and I realized he was chuckling too. With his arms still around me, I heard him speak.

"Miss Dusk, if you would please let go, I have to get back to work."

I snapped my head up in protest when I realized Sebastian's arms were no longer around me and I was clinging onto the front of his tux. He was looking down at me with his devilish smirk and I immediately backed away.

"You did that on purpose, you jerk!" I yelled as I backed away from before realizing that I was on the stairs and there was no room for me to back away.

"Ah!"

I tripped and felt myself falling backward when Sebastian reached out an arm and pulled me up. He looked amused and all I could do was try not embarrass myself further. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and, as I passed Liz, I reached out and grabbed her arm. I dragged her away from the top of the stairs and didn't stop running until I slammed the door to my room.

I let go of Liz's arm and walked around my room to catch my breath. Liz watched me in amusement before letting out a laugh.

"Heehee."

I froze and turned towards her.

"What?! If you got something to say, spit it out!"

Liz threw her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh, what?"

She winked at me with a knowing smile.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you looked at Sebastian. I think we both agree he is a very attractive man and he is also perfect at his job."

"Yeah, I guess..."

I plopped myself down on my bed with a huff and Liz came to sit next to me.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You have to tell me the details!"

I looked at Liz's beautiful green eyes and found myself in a bind. I couldn't exactly tell her 'Sebastian became my boyfriend so that when he eats my soul, it tastes better.'

"W-well...that's a story for next time, haha!" I laughed nervously as I stood up and pulled Liz off my bed. "But now you know, so that's all it matters."

"Wait!"

"I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to catch up on some reading for my class."

I shoved my best friend out of my room and shut the door, feeling completely worn out.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **Woot! This chapter actually took me about half an hour (subtracting when I got distracted). I hope this was actually a good chapter haha and I'll see you on the next one!**


	41. Chapter 39

**A little disclaimer, I was inspired by The Star Crossed Myth by Voltage when I came up with Christopher so don't go saying I stole their ideas! (Those of you who don't know what Voltage is or what an otome game is, you should definitely try it! You have to pay for Voltage stories but I think they are sooo worth it.)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely well rested. I stretched out my limbs before sitting up and getting out of bed to open the curtains in my room.

"Wow, what a beautiful day!"

The sun's warm golden rays filtered through the dense forest and I saw the beautiful patterns on the lush green grass.

I got ready for the day and wore my favorite dress with a pair of cute sandals. I was about to leave my room to go downstairs for breakfast but when I opened my door, I saw Sebastian standing there.

"Hmm? Sebastian, what're you doing here?"

"Good morning, dear."

He leaned down and planted a feathery kiss on my lips. I froze at his sudden change in attitude. Sebastian chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"My, did you forget our little deal yesterday?"

 _Yesterday...?_

I wracked my brain and tried to remember everything that happened.

"Oh!"

 _I can't believe I actually forgot!_

"Uh, haha...," I laughed sheepishly before looking up at the butler," good morning."

Sebastian smiled at me and I found myself mesmerized by his dazzling smile. This was not his typical professional smile...I don't know quite how to describe it but it sent my heart rate skyrocketing. I realized I was just standing there with a stupid look on my face and I shook my head before trying to scoot past the butler...I mean, my boyfriend, to get out of my room. I still can't get over the fact that Sebastian was my boyfriend...

Anyways, as I squeezed past Sebastian and the door frame, I heard him chuckle.

"Come on now. Don't be so scared of me."

I looked up at Sebastian and giggled nervously.

"I can't help it. I don't know how this works."

"Do not worry, Dusk. You will know how this works _very_ well by the end."

I blushed at his suggestive words and clenched my jaw.

"Enough already! I'm just trying to go downstairs for breakfast!"

I successfully pushed passed him and walked downstairs. Sebastian followed behind me and I didn't need to turn around to know he was smirking at me. I sighed a breath of relief when I arrived at the kitchen, thinking I'll catch a break from the tension from being around Sebastian. But I was wrong.

"Gooooooooooood morning, Dusk!"

Liz's eyes brightened the moment she saw me and at the same moment, an instantaneous smirk appeared on her face. My eyes floated past my friend to Ciel and he was also regarding me with an amused expression.

"Hey, Dusk. Are you finally going tell us how this happened?" Liz said, unsuccessfully suppressing her giggle.

"No comment."

I walked over and sat down, already tired from my friends' incessant teasing. After breakfast and escaping Liz's interrogation, I managed to get to school without answering any of her questions. The three of us walked to our physics lecture hall and took a seat. As the lecture went on, my mind continued to wonder. The professor tried hard to be funny but there was no way to make physics entertaining. An hour into the hour and a half lecture, I got an urge to pee and I whispered to Liz, who was sitting on my left.

"Hey, I gotta pee."

"Oh, ok"

 _Man, I hate leaving in the middle of class...it's so distracting! But I can't hold it any longer._

I stumbled passed the other people sitting in my row and managed to leave the lecture room without making too much noise. The closest bathroom to the lecture hall required me to go through a bunch of hallways and different buildings but I knew a shortcut.

I hurried through the little portion of the campus where there were a bunch of trees and in my haste, I tripped over a tree root that popped out from the ground. Because my arm was still broken, I was hesitant to break my fall with my arm. I decided to try to break my fall on my other arm but before I got even close to the ground, someone caught me.

"Oh, Thank yo..."

My voice trailed off as I looked up at the person who caught me.

"Hey there, cutie!"

It was Christopher.

"Christopher?! What are you doing here?"

He gave me a friendly grin before kneeling down and bowing.

"I've come to escort you, goddess."

"Escort me? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to bring you back to where you really belong."

I crossed my arms and couldn't help but skeptically look at the tall boy in front of me.

"And where is that?"

"Hell."

I shook my head and turned around.

"Psht. Sure. Anyways, I need to get back to class. See ya around, Christopher."

As I carefully walked between the bumps and roots on the floor when I realized that I still really needed pee. With a sigh, I turned back around and walked past Christopher.

 _That was embarrassing!_

I continued walking and just as I was about to break free from the trees, I felt a splitting headache and I got incredibly dizzy. I closed my eyes to try to balance everything out but when I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was.

"What the..."

My surroundings had completely changed and I found myself looking at a very odd scene. The ground was like a gigantic plate of smooth obsidian and I could see no end to the landscape. I also couldn't see anything when I looked up. I only see pitch darkness. But the weird thing is, I could see even though the whole place was devoid of light. I looked in front of me and saw that I was in front of a white castle. The entire place had a sense of pure darkness but the whiteness only added to the feeling of darkness in this place. As I looked around, I saw literal pillars of smoke next to me. Curious, I walked up to the closest pillar and pressed my hand against it.

"It's warm..."

I didn't know I could actually touch smoke but there it was. Warm and solid to the touch.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?"

I turned around towards the voice and saw Christopher striding towards me.

"Where is this place? Did you actually bring me to hell?"

"Yup. And now that we're here, let me formally introduce myself. I am Zeuanek."

He bowed once again and he was suddenly enshrouded with darkness. After a few seconds, the darkness disappeared and, standing in front of me, was a bone white scaly and man-like creature.

"Christopher?"

"Hi hi!"

"Is this your true form?"

"Mmhmm. But you don't seem scared."

"Well...this isn't the first time I've seen a demon's true form so I'm kind of desensitized. Wait..."

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to eat my soul? Why did you bring me here?"

"Heehee, I lied again. I'm not going to eat your soul."

"Good."

"But, to answer your question, I brought you here so Pithious wouldn't get in the way."

"Sebastian, right? What do you mean? You said he was exiled to Earth before..."

Christopher gave me another cheeky grin and slithered towards me.

"Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

 **Well things got WEIRD HAHAHAH oh well...**

 **Sheryllovie98: Glad you like my story! I update twice a week so hopefully that's enough for you hehe**

 **TheLionfart: You said you wanted to know more about Christopher so here ya go! Haha don't worry though, Sebastian will still be in the story.**


	42. Chapter 40

**Hi guyssssss hopefully your weeks are going alright! I just saw my gpa and I'm freaking out because last quarter was really rough...anyways, I should probably stop spending time writing fanfic and study more but meh. I'll manage both somehow.**

 **btw, if you're not sure what Christopher's real form looks like, his lower half is a large snake and his upper body is that of a human but he's scaly all over and yeah.**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we going into that castle?"

"Yup."

I glanced up at the massive castle and couldn't help but feel excited and curious. Christopher stuck out a pale and scaly arm to me and I looped my arm through his.

"Your scales are too rough..."

"Would you preferred if I stayed in my human form?"

"Well...I don't care that much."

"I see."

We began walking towards the castle and all I could hear was the tapping of my sandals and the slithering sound of Christopher's lower body.

"Hey I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Is it more comfortable for you to stay in your true form than in your human form?"

"Well, obviously. It's like hmm..imagine wearing a costume. Is that more comfortable than being in your pajamas or being naked?"

"Ohh, I see. That makes sense."

As we continued walking, we eventually came upon the huge white gate into the castle.

"I'm back!" Christopher called out to the seemingly empty castle.

"Are there people there?"

He turned and grinned down at me.

"Not people. Demons."

As if on cue, a bunch of shadows slithered out of the walls of the castle and some materialized on the castle walls and some appeared right in front of us.

"Hey!"

"It's Z! He's back!"

"And look, he brought her back!"

Christopher looked out at all the demons with a smug grin before throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey guys! I'm back and look who I brought with meeee!"

The demons gave a cheer and the large gate began opening with a low rumble.

"Shall we?" Christopher said, gesturing towards the inside of the castle.

I swallowed my spit and nodded nervously.

"Let's go."

* * *

Christopher brought me to a room that was completely black. Everything was black from the walls to the bed to the carpet to everything else. I noticed a picture hanging on the wall and walked up towards it.

"You guys have pictures in hell?"

I heard Christopher chuckle and he slithered next to me.

"Hey, just because we're demons doesn't mean we're incapable of feeling emotions."

"Really? I thought demons were all apathetic and can't feel anything."

He shrugged.

"It's a common misconception."

"Haha, good to know."

I looked closer at the photo and gave a gasp of surprise.

"Hey, is that you and...Sebastian?"

"Yup."

I looked around the room and turned my eyes back onto Christopher's.

"So is this room..."

"Yup. This is Sebastian's room."

"Are you guys even related?"

This completely black room contrasts greatly with the whiteness of the castle and everything in. From walking through the castle, it seems this room is the only one that has even a single trace of blackness in it.

"Well, no."

"Then why does he have a room in your castle and there's even a photo of you two together?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

I rolled my eyes and glared at Christopher.

"I hate when people don't give me a straight answer."

"Technically, I'm not a person."

"You know what I mean!"

"Well...:

Christopher stared at me for a moment before a devious smile appeared on his face.

"I'm not telling you."

"Wha?!"

"Heehee, that was the reaction I was looking for. Don't worry, you'll be here forever so there's plenty of time for you to know this story. This also gives you and me a lot of time to reaaaaaaally get to know each other."

Christopher suddenly turned back to his human form and looped his arms around my waist before pulling me close-too close-to him.

"Hey back off! I have...I have a boyfriend!"

 _Geez, never thought I'd be saying that..._

He stopped and blinked several times.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah."

 _It sounds so weird!_

"Who is it? My goddess cannot be linked to another man..." Christopher muttered under his breath.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"Oh, oops."

"Hang on. You said you didn't care that I'm contracted to another a demon but you care that I have a boyfriend? How does that make any sense?"

Christopher looked at me and shrugged again.

"Honestly? I don't really get it either. But I know you can't be attached to another guy."

Then, he perked up as if he had a good idea.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

I looked at Christopher incredulously with my jaw hanging open.

 _Who else could it be?! Is he actually an air head?_

"Do you really want to know?"

His eyes widened and he leaned in super close to me while nodding.

"Well, I'm not telling."

"What?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"See? Now you know how I feel when you wouldn't tell me how you knew Sebastian."

Christopher pouted and looked down dejectedly.

"This doesn't feel good, does it?" I said, trying to keep back another laugh.

He shook his head and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, I was just trying to get you to understand how I feel."

"Will you tell me now?"

The demon looked at me with his eyes wide and I was taken aback.

 _W-woah..that was dangerous...I might agree to tell him anything if he looks at me with those puppy eyes._

I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"Of course not. I won't tell you until you tell me about Sebastian."

"Woooow, you're horrible, Angitia."

"Try to beg all you want. I'm not budging."

"..."

Christopher looked away from me and I laughed again. He looked like a little kid who didn't want to admit they want something and before I realized it, I reached out a hand to pet his soft white hair.

"I guess I can tell you how I know Pithious...but promise you'll tell me who your boyfriend is?"

I looked at his red eyes seriously and nodded.

"Of course."

I as about to say something else when I felt my stomach growl and my urge to pee came back.

"Uh...Christopher..do you guys have toilets in hell? And do you have something I could eat?"

"Oh..I forgot you're a human right now...hmm, let me think. Well demons don't need to pee but I can create a bathroom for you. As for food, do you want to try what we eat?"

I nodded and desperately clenched my bladder.

"The food can wait. I just really need to pee."

Christopher laughed before covering my eyes for a second. When he removed his hand, a door had magically appeared in the room and when I opened it, I saw a fully furnished bathroom.

"Thanks!"

I ran in and shut the door. After I did my business, I walked out, feeling completely relieved and saw Christopher sitting on the bed with an amuse expression.

"Humans are so interesting...and fragile. Don't worry, Angitia. After releasing your trapped soul, you'll no longer be subjected to these human actions."

"Yeah...wait what?!"

* * *

 **Seriously...this story has gotten so weird...** **Anyways, hopefully it doesn't seem too far fetched haha.**

 **Sheryllovie98: Heehee I appreciate it!**


	43. Chapter 41

**I'm not sure if I'm getting sick or if it's allergies...my eyes feel dry and burns and my nose is kinda stuffy...I think it's allergies but it's so uncomfortable T-T**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean release my soul? Can you finally explain the whole thing with calling me Angitia and kidnapping me and why you need to free my soul?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there. I'll explain everything in due time, alright? There's no need to rush."

Christopher gave me a kind smile and placed a hand on my head and stroked my hair.

"All you need to know, for now, is that you are infinitely important to not just me, but the rest of my kind."

"Your kind? Like demons in general?"

I looked up at the demon with confusion and felt a sort of tension in the pit of my stomach.

 _Something isn't right here._

"No. You are important to my kind, the snake demons."

"But why-"

He placed his index finger on my lips and as he was about to say something, my stomach growled again.

"Do you have food?" I said, embarrassed at my stomach's great timing.

"You know demons eat souls, not food. Do you still wanna try?"

"Why can't you just make some food appear like you did with the bathroom?"

"I mean, I can do that but don't you want to try our food? Aren't you even a bit curious?"

"Of course, I am. But...can I even eat what you guys eat?"

Christopher shrugged and smiled.

"You won't know until you try."

I looked at his pale face and sighed, steeling my nerves.

"Alright. I'll try it."

He led me through the corridors and into a strange room on the first floor. It was a massive room at least two stories tall and had shelves and shelves of small glass bottles filled with various colored...essences. I looked around the room with wonder and noticed that each of the glasses emitted its own, although weak, colored light.

"What is this room?"

"This is where we store souls."

"You can store souls now?"

"Well...yeah. This is like a wine storage but for souls."

"How does this whole thing even work?"

"To put it in simpler terms, we basically extract the soul from the person and it is almost a gel-like consistency and when we extract it, we pour it into the a jar."

"Ohh..I see. That's pretty cool."

Christopher regarded me with an odd expression and I called him out.

"What? Why are you looking at me so weirdly?"

"Oh, I'm just admiring your capacity for weird things. You're taking all of this in really well..."

I sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I kind of can't have a common sense if I were to stay sane after all the things I've seen and been through, ya know?"

"Yeah. But then again, you haven an extraordinary soul so I'm not all that surprised."

The demon looked at me with a warm smile and I felt my chest grow warm.

"Hey, I'm not worthy of all this praise, alright?"

"You have your opinions and I have mine, Angitia."

Knowing he wasn't going to take back his compliments, I gave a chuckle of defeat and looked around the room again.

"So I'll just have to like, drink this? Have I told you how weird this is? I don't know if I want actually eat another human being's _soul_."

"You said you wanted to try..."

"Yeah because I'm curious. But this is honestly too weird..."

He draped an arm over my shoulders and laughed.

"Come on, just do it. You're not in hell every day."

"Uh.."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Go on. Pick out a jar that you like."

Christopher gave me a little push and I looked at all the souls around me, feeling completely overwhelmed. I walked around the shelves and couldn't help but admire the beautiful glow from each individual soul. As I looked around, I realized I probably already saw all possible colors in the world yet there were countless more bottles. I stopped and sighed, looking back at Christopher, who was looking at me with amusement and I returned my eyes back to the shelves when a specific bottle caught my eyes.

I hesitantly reached my hand out to the light peach colored jar and the moment I touched it, I felt an unexplained warmth spread throughout my body to the tips of my fingers and toes. I also heard a ringing laughter echo in my mind.

 _That voice is familiar..._

I pulled the jar out of the shelf and cradled it in my arms.

" _Hey! Stop it heeheehee."_

The voice that I was hearing was the voice of a little girl with a bell-like voice.

 _I know I have definitely heard this voice before...but where?_

I walked back to where Christopher was and looked at me with a proud expression.

"You got one?"

I nodded, feeling the opposite of how Christopher looked.

"Why do you look so serious?"

"I feel like I know this person."

"That isn't a person anymore," he reminded me gently.

"But what's bothering me is that I know this person...I mean this soul. I've heard her voice before."

"Well you picked this soul, so now it's time to eat it. I'm honestly curious how this will work for a human."

I gulped and unscrewed the bottle cap. A wisp of peachy smoke escaped the jar and I accidentally inhaled some.

"Achoo! Phew...that smelled so weird..I can't describe it."

Christopher laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"It's the same for everyone. Now, go on. Try it."

I brought the jar up to my lips hesitantly.

 _For some reason, I feel like I shouldn't do this. Doing this will cause something I will never be able to turn back. But what exactly am I turning back to? What will happen to me?_

As I pondered this question, I slowly tilted my head back and raised, opened my mouth, and raised jar in my hand when I heard Christopher snap.

"Just drink already!"

Christopher uncharacteristically snapped at me in a tone I've never heard him use with me before. He roughly grabbed my head from behind me and poured the contents of the jar into my mouth. I choked at the unexpected liquid in my throat but managed to not swallow. The soul dripped out of my mouth and before Christopher could react, I coughed violently, spitting it out in front of me.

As I tried to catch my breath, I heard Christopher mutter something.

"Tch, building up the tension like that but she didn't even drink it. What a waste of my time. _"_

 _What was that?! He just did a whole 180-degree turn..._

I felt my trust in Christopher disappear as I thought about what just happened to me. I turned around and put on a mask.

"Well, that didn't go well, hahaha..."

The demon's eyes narrowed before the brilliant smile appeared on his face again.

"What do you say we try that again?"

* * *

 **Oh no! Christopher was supposed to be a "good" demon but I guess not...**

 **leah: hopefully you'll continue reading! I'm glad you enjoy my story :)**


	44. Chapter 42

**I don't know where this story is going! D:**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Actually, you know what? I'm not really that hungry anymore."

I looked at Christopher with my most convincing smile and tugged on his arm.

"Hey, you haven't given me a tour of this place yet. Why don't we do that?"

Christopher paused and smiled at me.

"Of course, Angitia. Your wish is my command."

Once again, he offered his arm for me and I hooked onto him naturally. But inside my head, I felt uncomfortable at this situation. It's as if my instincts, which had been tricked by his kind exterior, just kicked in and every single cell in my body was telling me to run away. But where could I go? There's no way for me to escape this place. All I could do now was to try to keep myself safe.

Christopher explained and showed me around to every single corner of the castle in what seemed to be hours. After he took me around, he brought me back to the black room.

"So? What do you think?"

"This place is gorgeous! I've never been in such a luxurious place before. Although it's still a bit scary."

"Well, of course! This is hell after all."

We both laughed and I plopped myself down on the bed and sighed.

"I'm kind of tired. Is it alright if I rest?"

He walked to me and bowed as he picked up my left hand.

"Of course."

He pressed his lips to the back of my head and left the room. I sat there for a moment, confused at why my heart raced when he did that but I shook my head.

 _No. He's dangerous. I need to think of a way to leave here. But how?_

I lied down on top of the black bed and, as I wracked my brain for ideas, I slowly fell asleep from the day's excitement.

* * *

 _"You need to leave, Miss Dusk."_

 _Hmm? Sebastian?_

 _"You need to find a way leave, or you'll never leave Hell."_

 _Well, you have to tell me how! I can't figure this out._

 _"If you can't do that, you'll need to find a way to let me in. As Christopher mentioned, I'm exiled from Hell and cannot reenter under normal circumstances."_

 _How do I do that?_

 _"The seal on your hand should be able to..."_

"Be able to what?!"

I sat up, annoyed at Sebastian's responses when I remembered where I was.

"Oh yeah, he's not here..."

I looked down at our seal and noticed that, although dimmer, it was still glowing. I clenched my fist and looked around the room.

 _Well, if I need to basically make an opening for Sebastian to come get me, I should probably start from a door or something._

I got up and looked out the window in my room. As usual, Hell was just as dark and bleak as I remembered it. But oddly, finding that it was the same was comforting. I walked up to the picture hanging in the room and looked at the two demons. Sebastian, although in his natural form, didn't seem scary or revolting. I kept looking at the picture when Sebastian's eyes glowed.

"What the..."

I leaned in closer and, not to my imagination, Sebastian's eyes were glowing.

"You'll need to weaken the part of the barrier between Hell and Earth near you so I can come, darling."

"Sebastian!"

I whispered, glad to finally hear his voice after what seemed like an eternity.

"How do I do that? And why are you talking to me in a picture?!"

"I cannot say. I searched for you through our seal and here I am."

"I'm so glad to see, er, hear you!"

"Hurry, Dusk. Before Christopher comes to check on you. Place your seal on the window and I'll do the rest."

"Okay!"

I hurried to the window and as I placed my hand onto the warm glass, I felt a stinging pain in my palm.

"Urgh.."

But I held my ground and soon, a crack began forming on the window. Except where the glass cracked, light, nonexistent in Hell, shone through the cracks from another world. As I stood there, I heard a knock on my door.

"Are you awake, Angitia?"

 _Shit! If I say yes, he'll come in but if I don't respond, he might come in too...what do I do?!_

"Uhm yeah, I'm awake but don't come in!"

I hear the door knob turn before stopping.

"But why? I just wanted to see your beautiful face."

"I look like crap right now! Just give me a few minutes to get ready, ok?"

"Hmm, fine~! But don't make me wait long."

I sighed a breath of relief and turned my eyes back on to the window. The cracks were a lot larger now and the window looks like it's gonna shatter at any moment.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I heard a voice right next to me and I jumped. Christopher had apparated right next to me and his kindness was nowhere to be found. Instead, he was looking at me with cold eyes.

I shook my head, desperately trying to buy more time.

 _Please, let this be enough. Sebastian! I hope this works..._

"Uh, I'm just touching this window."

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do."

Christopher easily pulled my arm away from the window and threw me to the ground.

"I wanted to be nicer but you had to go and do that. I guess we'll do this the painful way after all."

He stalked towards me with his red eyes glowing when he hissed and turned around.

The window shattered and Sebastian flew through the window. He straightened himself up and brushed pieces of glass off his outfit.

"I'm back."

"Pithious," Christopher spat out.

"Hello. Nice to see you again, Zeuanek, or should I say, cousin," Sebastian responded with a smile.

 _They're cousins?_

"Tch, you shouldn't even be here right now."

"Yet here I am."

"I was so close. So close to reviving the Queen..."

 _Reviving the Queen? What's going on?_

I stayed on the floor, not wanting to draw attention to myself when I was suddenly pulled off the ground. Sebastian had appeared right net to me and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder.

"I'm afraid your plan will not work. Afterall, Dusk is already mine."

As Sebastian said that, he turned me towards him and planted a fiery kiss on my lips. I felt my legs grow weak since I was not used to this kind of kiss and when Sebastian released me, I collapsed in his arms.

"G-geez...that was too much..."

"I had to show him that you were mine," Sebastian whispered in my ears.

"Whatever..."

I felt so content and happy at finally being with Sebastian again when I heard a hiss.

"No...Pithious...You have managed to, once again, ruin my LIFE!"

I looked up at the snake demon and flinched. His face as contorted to something I didn't recognize and I was instantly afraid of him. But I felt Sebastian's arms around me tighten and he looked down at me with his eyes glowing fuschia.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

* * *

 **WOOOOO SEBASTIAN'S BACKKKKKKKK**

 **Leah: thanks! haha I don't know what to do when people compliment me :P**

 **sierra: I always find it odd when people thank me for writing this story...because I thank people for reading my story! Haha but it makes me really happy when people appreciate my stories :)**

 **yolo: huge thanks to you for reading!**

 **I'm not sure but I feel like the last three guests reviews might've been by the same person..but anyways, I responded to each one individually :D**


	45. Chapter 43

**So I don't know if I told you guys but I fell off my bike last week and ended up really hurting myself...I bruised my lower spine/tailbone area, my hip, and lost a good chunk of skin off my elbow (also bruised that too). I hate being injured but the worst part of this is that I can't workout anymore and I'm really trying to lose weight... T-T**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked up at Sebastian and admired his features.

 _I know he's doing all these things because I'll be a delicious meal for him. But honestly, what's so bad about this? He's a demon and I don't expect him to actually HAVE feelings for me._

Sebastian has asked me why I was okay with this...deal...of ours, saying that he was surprised I was okay with it. But I explained to him the arrangement is mutually beneficial. I get to be spoiled and experience a sort of romance I would never experience otherwise and he gets a meal. Besides, it's not as if I actually loved the demon. I was just infatuated with his appearance and drawn to his inhuman perfections. Yet looking back at my experience, I realize that I had mistaken my infatuation with him with what I thought was love.

But I digress.

Sebastian set me down on the floor and pushed me behind him.

"Please stay behind me. As of now, you are no longer useful to Christopher so he might just kill you if you get in the way."

He turned his head to smirk at me.

"I will take care of him. After all, this has to do with something that happened in the past."

 _Something that happened in the past? Christopher did say that Sebastian had ruined his life "once again."_

I was curious, but knowing that I could actually lose my life if I got in the way, I backed up several feet until I felt the warm black walls of the room against my back.

 _I don't think there's enough space here..._

I slid down the wall until I was in a sitting position, and hugged my knees to make myself smaller. I turned my eyes onto the back of Sebastian's head when he suddenly disappeared.

"Wha-?!"

Before I came to my sense, I suddenly found myself in Sebastian's arms. He leapt through the window where, rather than just a hole in the castle, had a pale sheet of light in place of the glass that once completed the window. I heard a demonic growl but as soon as we were through the sheet of light, the sound disappeared and was replaced by a shattering noise.

Instinctively, I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed up, afraid that broken glass was going to cut me. But instead, I heard Sebastian chuckle.

"Open your eyes, Dusk."

I hesitantly opened my eyes and gasped in shock.

"Where...?"

"We're back."

The scene in front of me made me so happy I felt tears welling up. I looked up at Sebastian and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was stuck there forever..."

Sebastian gave me a smile before his expression turned serious.

"What?"

He leaned in close until his perfect nose was almost touching my not-so-perfect nose.

"Didn't I tell you he was dangerous?"

"Huh...?"

Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"I warned you about Christopher, yet you didn't believe me."

"Oh...sorry? His mask was just too good!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Either way, you should have known better. You know he's a demon so you should never trust him."

"Are you saying I shouldn't trust you either?" I asked, looking up at the demon.

Sebastian sighed again and set my down on the ground.

"I still don't have your trust, even after saving you for the nth time?"

I was the one who sighed this time. I patted Sebastian's shoulder with one hand.

"I was just kidding. You don't need to get all butt-hurt."

"Butt-hurt?"

Sebastian's eyebrows rose and he looked at me before frowning.

"You seriously need lessons on how to be a lady."

"Well, I shall take lessons from you then!"

As we spoke, Sebastian fell silent and I looked up at him.

"Hmm, what's wrong?"

He looked down at me seriously before running the back of his fingers against my cheek.

"Christopher is most likely going to come here again."

"Really?"

We stood in the forest, looking at each, as the wind rustled through the tree tops.

"So. What're we going to do?"

Sebastian looked at me, almost in shock.

"You're not afraid?"

"Of course, I am. But being scared isn't going to stop Christopher from coming after me again. So I'm asking you, what do we do?"

Sebastian looked down at me before lacing his fingers through mine. We began walking back to the mansion as we discussed what to do.

* * *

"...so that is what's going to happen."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I understand. This is the best way."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I already knew this was going to happen but it just came earlier than I thought."

I picked up my teacup and finished the rest of tea that Sebastian had made when Liz burst into the room.

"Dusk! You're back! Are you okay?! Why did you disappear?!"

"Liz!"

I jumped up from my seat and gave my best friend a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. But I'm back now so there's nothing to worry about."

"Do you know how worried I was when you disappeared in the middle of lecture?!"

"I bet! But, as you can see, Sebastian found me and brought me back. So it's all good."

Liz held me at arms length and regarded me, squinting her eyes.

"Hmm...you look a bit different..."

"I do?"

"Yeah...but I can't quite place my finger on it..."

She shrugged and the sparkles came back into her eyes.

"I'm really glad you're safe...and what would I have done if Sebastian hadn't found you before the wedding? I would just die if you weren't my maid-of-honor."

"I know, I know. But, like I said, I'm back. I came back _just_ for you wedding, okay? I hope you feel special."

Liz giggled and grinned at me.

"Of course. Anyways, the wedding is in two days, but since everything has already been planned and rehearsed, we can just focus on relaxing and getting ourselves to be as beautiful as possible!"

"Oh come on, Liz. You don't need to be prettier than you already are. You make me look bad!"

"Stop it, you're flattering me!"

As the two of us continued on with our banter, I watched Liz, looking livelier and more beautiful than ever. I was so glad to see her brilliant smile and hoped she would never lose that. While I listened to Liz gush on about the wedding, I made eye contact with Sebastian, who was standing by the wall across the room and he nodded. I responded with a small smile and turned my attention back to my friend.

* * *

 **Welllllllll, the end is actually near this time! I'm sure most of you can guess what's going to happen but meh. I'm still going to try to keep the mystery and not tell you what's going to go down.**

 **Domitia Ivory: Haha thank you! Whenever I read these reviews, I always find myself smiling to myself (that's why I try not to read reviews in public because people will think I'm crazy)**


	46. Chapter 44

**Okay, so I don't have any experience when it comes to relationships and guys but yesterday, I GOT SOMEONE'S NUMBER! Not only that, we became friends on Facebook, I ALSO FOUND OUT HE LIVES IN THE SAME APARTMENT COMPLEX. Plus we had a convo through text and stuff. We also have 3 classes together so it's blowing my mind how many coincidences there are between us :O Anyways...this story is ending REALLY soon. Like in the next chapter or so :/**

 **btw, the blue flower I'm talking about later is the flower Paula makes into rings near the end of season 1 of the anime. I thought it'd be a nice touch :P**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I spent those two days before with Liz, going to spas, getting facials, and just pampering ourselves in preparation for the wedding. But as much as I enjoyed getting pampered, I enjoyed spending time with my friend.

On the day of the wedding, I was helping Liz get into her dress when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Liz and I looked at each other uncomfortably when I just smiled at Liz.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Liz asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. If I can't put our differences aside for your wedding, then I have no right to be your best friend."

Liz grabbed both my hands and tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Hey! Don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup!"

She gasped and immediately looked up and blinked away her tears.

"Alright," Liz whispered before calling out. "Come in!"

The door clicked open and our mother came in.

"Oh...Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning!"

She rushed forward, tearing streaming down her cheeks as she turned Liz around and looking at her from every angle.

"Mother..."

"Oh! My apologies. I'm being rude, aren't I?"

She turned around towards me with a gentle and apologetic expression.

"Hello, Dusk."

I gave her a nod and backed out of the room, not wanting to make their touching moment more awkward than it already was. I stood with my back against the wall directly in front of Liz's door and a few minutes later, Mrs. Midford walked out with tear stained cheeks. She gave me a nod, finally realizing that I was never going to acknowledge her as my mother before disappearing down the hall. I walked into the room and saw that Liz had become a blubbering mess.

"Liz! What did I tell you about crying?"

"I-I'm sorry...I just couldn't *hick* help it..."

"Geez...thank goodness the makeup artist used waterproof mascara and makeup..."

I walked up to my best friend and wiped away her tears before giving a grin.

"Alright, it's almost time. Let's go."

The wedding was being held in the enormous backyard of the Phantomhive manor, as Ciel refused to have it at a church, saying he doesn't believe in it. But I don't blame him. After all, the only angel we've ever met turned out to be a fallen angel and killed countless innocent people.

I walked next to Liz, offering my arm as support, as we walked through the halls of the mansion. Her dress was floor length and sleek, with a few dark blue flowers decorated the bottom of the dress. It was an off the shoulder dress that was so different from her past obsessions, which were poofy dresses. Now that she had matured, her tastes had changed and the dress perfectly accentuated her slim figure and showed off her neck. Liz's hair had been put up in an elegant bridal bun and these small, dark blue flowers were woven into her blond hair.

The only sound around us was the swishing of her dress and she suddenly took a deep breath. I turned my head towards my best friend and giggled.

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course! You know I've been waiting for this moment literally my ENTIRE life. This better be perfect."

"Don't worry too much, Liz. No one's perfect so just enjoy the moment!"

"You're right...this is going to be my only wedding."

We walked downstairs and waited by the door that led to the backyard. I turned Liz to face me and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"You are going to be fine. I'll be here for you, okay?"

I threw my arms around my friend and I heard her begin to sniffle in my ear.

"Hey. No crying, alright? Your eyes will be puffy."

Liz nodded and gulped. As we had our exchange, I heard someone walking towards us. I turned to see that it was Liz's father who, despite looking utterly terrifying, was actually a sweet gentleman who's always kind.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Father."

He walked over and pulled Elizabeth into a tight embrace.

"It's finally the day. You've been waiting for this for so long. But I am still hesitant to give you away, my darling."

"I know. But I also know I'll be happy. I have Ciel and Dusk with me so you don't have to worry about me being lonely or sad."

Liz's father gave a gentle smile and patted her on the head.

"I know."

As we had our exchanges, the song playing outside changed.

"It's time."

I pulled Liz's veil over her face and gave her an encouraging smile. The door opened and revealed a simple but beautifully decorated ground for a wedding. I smiled at the audience and began walking down the aisle as Liz and her father walked behind me. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached the front of the ceremony and walked off to the side. Liz and her father reached the front and he had his exchange with Ciel, who stood next to the priest. And with that, the ceremony began.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ciel hesitantly reached towards Liz to lift her veil as a light pink blush blossomed on his pale cheeks. His eye widened obviously and as he was about to kiss LIz, she grew impatient. Liz put her hands on Ciel's cheeks and pulled his face towards her own.

The small audience erupted into a large applause and as I looked over the audience, I froze. Someone familiar was sitting the very back of the ceremony.

 _I'd recognize that bleach white hair anywhere..._

I immediately looked towards Sebastian and he nodded at me with a grim expression. At the point, the audience had began to get up to talk to each other and everything was a mess. I immediately rushed up to the happy couple.

"Congratulations, you guys! I just want to let you know that I love you both very much. Although I love Liz a bit more than you, Ciel."

Even the usually grim-faced Ciel had a happy glow. He smiled and put an arm around his new wife.

"I think I'm okay with that fact."

"Oh yeah, Dusk! You-"

"I'm sorry! But I have to go do something..."

I looked at the glowing couple and felt a pain in my heart before shaking my head and putting on the best smile I could.

"I'll see you later."

With that, I ran to Sebastian and we back into the mansion.

* * *

 **Well? Do you know what's going to happen?! I think I've left some pretty obvious hints hehehe**

 **LOVE TO ANIME 3: Technically Dusk would be Ciel's half cousin..but still his cousin. Which doesn't it make it less weird haha**

 **Tanski: I'm happy you look forward to what happens! Makes me happy I have that effect on people :P**

 **ROSA: Please don't commit suicide! The story will end when it should and when it does, I hope you're okay with it. Because if I keep it going, then it'll become boring and lose its "magic" :)**


	47. Chapter 45

**So update on that guy I told you about last week...well...he's really nice and cute but I think he has a girlfriend so I'm not going there. I'd like to be friends with him though.**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

As I casually rushed back into the mansion with Sebastian, I couldn't help but have an immediate flashback to what I just saw.

 _That white hair that almost glows in the sky and that deceivingly kind smile. That was definitely Christopher. But how come it took so long for him to show up_ again?

While we walked towards the mansion, I turned to look at Sebastian.

"I was actually expecting him to show up earlier. Why did it take him two days to show up here?"

"He probably had to reestablish the connections between the two worlds since we temporarily severed it when you let me in. That's how I was able to rescue you."

"I see...well, I'm just glad I got to see the wedding. Although I'm a bit sad I won't see them again," I said, turning my head to look at Liz and Ciel, smiling and greeting friends and family.

Sebastian gave a mysterious smirk.

"I'm sure you will again."

"What does that mean?"

"We do not have much time, Dusk."

"That's true. I'm afraid he'll go after all those people."

"There is no need to worry. He does not care for those people so he will most likely come after you."

"Why me?"

"He wishes to harm me so by killing you, he's depriving me of my long awaited meal."

"Oh...well, let's get this over with."

He opened the door to the mansion and we rushed in. Sebastian shut the door and picked me up.

"Where are we-"

In a blink of an eye, my surroundings had changed.

"-going..."

I looked around and felt a pang of nostalgia. He had brought me back to his room.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've been here..."

Everything looked the same except for the fact that I was no longer afraid of the demon next to me. He plopped me down on his bed and sank to one knee.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"A bit but I will try to make it as painless as possible."

Sebastian's eyes began glowing as we looked into each other's eyes. I shook my head.

"Just do whatever is the fastest and easiest way for you. It's not as if I'm going to escape dying so go crazy."

The demon's eyes widened briefly before he chuckled.

"You remain entertaining to the end, Dusk. As a parting gift for keeping me entertained, I will give you something."

"Gift? What're you going to give me?"

Sebastian remained wordless and reached up with one hand to caress my hair. He followed my hair and rested his gloved hand against my cheek as he slowly rose up. His hand moved to tip my chin up and he pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss.

"Mmmm."

He pulled away and looked at me, eyes still blazing. I was about to ask him what's wrong when he slowly leaned in again. Expecting a kiss, I jumped when I felt an excruciating pain deep within me. I tried to gasp but Sebastian's lips were still on mine and I slowly felt like I was suffocating, like I was being sucked into a void. I closed my eyes to try to run away from this tortuous pain and suffocation continued for what seemed like an eternity. I faintly heard something and, with great effort, opened my eyes and I saw a blurry image of something standing behind Sebastian. I squinted my eyes a bit and recognized the shape as Christopher. He had a look of white-hot rage on his face but before he could do anything, I felt a pop and suddenly all the pain was gone.

 _Is it over? Thank God...it doesn't hurt anymore_.

I looked around me and saw that I was surrounded by darkness. Still disoriented, I tried to move around to explore but found that I couldn't. Then I heard a familiar voice reverberating in this space.

 _Sebastian?_

"Why, hello there."

I focused more on the voice and somehow was able to follow it until I saw some light. I continued towards the light until I came upon a familiar scene.

I was looking at Sebastian's room but, rather than from my body, I was looking through Sebastian's eyes.

 _Hmm..he's right that he has better vision and hearing. So this is what's it's like to be a demon, huh?_

I tried to look around but realized I was just an audience and I had no control over this body that I was in now.

 _Well, that makes sense._

Determined to see what happened, I stayed in that area and watch the scene unfold in front of me.

"Pithious! You-"

"You can be as angry as you want. But as you can see, I have already consumed that soul."

I could hear Sebastian's smugness and couldn't help but giggle at his attitude.

 _Serves you right, Christopher._

"And most importantly, I have regained my strength from not consuming a soul for decades. While you may be the strongest in your household, I do not think I need to remind you the reason you have not been able to get rid of me in these long life of ours."

Christopher just stood there, jaw clenched in anger, as Sebastian watched him calmly. The snake demon gave Sebastian a dirty look before turning around.

"Oh? Showing your back to your enemy?"

Without responding to Sebastian's taunt, Christopher promptly disappeared. Sebastian began to turn around and I realized he was looking at my now lifeless body.

 _Oh geez. He can really see well..._

Sebastian could literally see every pore on my face and imperfections I didn't know I had on my body and I felt a burst of embarrassment.

 _Stop looking at me!_

"Why are you getting all embarrassed, Dusk? This is just how I've always seen you."

 _I've always looked this ugly?!_

I felt Sebastian sigh as he picked up my body.

"There's really no reason for you to be so worried about this. This is no longer your body."

Sebastian jumped out of his window and walked past the wedding ceremony into the forest.

 _Why are those people frozen? Can you stop time too?_

"No. Even I cannot stop time, Dusk. I am merely moving at a speed that makes them seem as if they're frozen."

 _So this is what it's like..._

Sebastian walked deep into the forest until he came upon a little hill. He set my body down and began digging a grave.

"I thought this place would be suitable since when the sun sets, its rays shines over this hill."

 _Aww, how thoughtful! But I mean, it doesn't matter since my ghost or whatever can't see this._

"Nevertheless, I want to be a perfect butler to the end."

 _I see. Thank you._

"No need to thank me. I am merely doing my job."

 _Well, needless to remind you, I am now with you for an eternity so you better keep to our contract._

"Of course."

Sebastian set my body into the grave and covered it up with the dirt before standing up and slapping the dirt off his gloves.

"Time to send young master and Miss Elizabeth off to their honeymoon."

 _Aren't you going to go with them?_

"Young master specifically told me to give them their privacy. And also, they are traveling to India to see their old friends, one of whom is an extremely capable butler."

 _India? And wow, for you to be complimenting him, that guy must be amazing._

"Yes."

 _So what're you going to do while they're gone?_

"I shall keep the mansion safe, as you have instructed."

 _Good. I'm watching you, Sebastian._

* * *

 **AHHHH THIS IS GOING TO END IN APPROXIMATELY 3 DAYS! It has been an honor to write this story for you guys and I hope you enjoyed reading this more than I did writing it! Hehe thank you again for all the lovely reviews and thank you for reading this :)**


	48. Chapter 46 (END)

**Has any of my fellow girls ever put on a full face of makeup and just sat at home? Haha it's kind of fun to experiment :P On another note, it would seem this is the end...thank you all for sticking around for the last couple of months. It has been fun :) I plan on writing another story soon but not yet so hang in there if you want to read more of my stories (Wow, I feel so conceited saying that you guys WANT to read my stories HAHA). Anyways, thanks again for everything and I'll talk to y'all soon!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own characters, events, and other** ** _stuff_** **that did not happen in the anime/manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

I have been in Sebastian's body for the last few weeks and have been enjoying being around him constantly. But even within these several weeks, I noticed something strange.

 _Sebastian?_

 _Yes?_

 _How many souls have you consumed in your lifetime?_

 _I do not know, Dusk. Need I remind you I have been alive for several thousand years._

 _Oh..._

I turned my attention to his eyes and saw that he was going through meticulous care of dusting every single inch of the mansion while Ciel and Liz were on their honeymoon. They were due home in a few hours and I sighed. Well, what equates to sighing when you don't have a body.

Sebastian physically sighed before turning his thoughts toward me.

 _What is it now?_

 _How are you going to explain to Ciel and Liz about my disappearance? I'm not all that worried about Ciel since he knows what you are. I am worried about Liz..._

 _There is not much you can do about it, Dusk. Just let me handle it._

As the day went on, I began growing more and more nervous as the hour of the couple's return approached. Sebastian had been tidying up the bedrooms and putting the cleaned sheets in the rooms when he started walking downstairs.

 _Is it time already?_

 _Yes._

Sebastian got on to the limo and directed the driver to the airport. Upon arriving there, Sebastian got off the car and walked inside to wait for Liz and Ciel to arrive. As we waited there, I could hear, through Sebastian's ears, all the people who were gushing about him.

"Hey, Victoria. Look at that guy! He's super hot!"

"Mmm, I'd like a piece of that..."

"Why is he dressed like that? But whatever. Nothing makes a guy look hotter than in a suit. Or I guess a tuxedo."

Both males and females were whispering about Sebastian, but given that he is a demon, we could hear every word uttered with absolute clarity.

 _Is this what you usually have to deal with?_

 _Yes. Although I would hardly call this troublesome._

 _Wow. You must be really proud of yourself, huh?_

 _I do not know what you are trying to imply here._

 _Now I finally know why you are so conceited._

 _That is quite rude, Dusk._

As our internal banter continued on, a flood of people poured out of the gates with Ciel and Liz in the mix.

"Sebastian!" Liz called out as she waved.

With Sebastian's eyesight, from the distance, I could see that Liz seemed to have gotten younger and her skin was practically glowing. Even Ciel looked like he lost some of the weight on his shoulders. Liz was holding hands with Ciel and she immediately dragged Ciel to meet Sebastian as soon as she noticed the conspicuous butler.

Sebastian bowed.

"Welcome back, my lord and Miss Elizabeth."

"God, I'm never taking a public plane again," Ciel grumbled.

"Nonsense! Wouldn't you say that that was fun and new? It's not like we usually get to experience things like this!"

"No. That was completely awful. Next time we're taking our plane."

Liz squealed and Ciel immediately looked confused.

"Wha-"

"So you're saying there's a next time?!"

Ciel blushed slightly and turned his head away.

"Y-yeah."

Suddenly, everything around us seemed to have frozen again and Sebastian walked leisurely to the baggage claim to get the couple's luggage. He grabbed those and returned to our original spot.

"I have already gotten the luggage."

"Let's go home," Ciel declared as he and Liz began walking towards the exit with Sebastian trailing behind them.

As soon as we got in the car, Liz turned towards Sebastian.

"Is Dusk home? I want to see her!"

 _Oh no! Sebastian, I don't want her to find out that I'm kind of dead..._

"My apologies, Miss Elizabeth. Miss Dusk is not home at the moment."

"Oh, I see. Where is she then?"

"Miss Dusk is currently in town collecting materials needed for one of her classes."

"Aww man, I really wanted to see her. But I guess I can wait until she gets home."

With that, Liz finally simmered out and immediately fell asleep, tired from her travels. After making sure Liz was actually asleep, Ciel looked at Sebastian with a suspicious face.

"Yes?"

"Where is Dusk?"

"She is no longer in this world."

"I thought you said your contract with her was temporary?"

"It was and since it was completed so quickly, I got my reward."

Ciel sighed and looked down at Liz, whose head was resting on his shoulder.

"What am I going to tell her?"

"My, you have gotten rather soft, my lord."

He gave Sebastian a dirty look before sighing again.

"Are you going to tell me what Dusk told you to do in exchange for her soul?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel as he spoke to me.

 _Well? What are your orders, Miss Dusk?_

 _Wow, again with the formalities! And I really don't want him to know._

Sebastian smirked and Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," Sebastian responded with his million dollar smile.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Miss Dusk gave me her soul in exchange for keeping you safe."

 _Sebastian! How could you?!_

 _My apologies. But what can you do about this?_

"She what?"

Ciel's sudden outburst caused Liz to stir and he immediately calmed down.

"Why did she do that? Doesn't she know that doing this will only cause Lizzie more pain?"

 _Gosh, how stupid is he? I did exactly what I did to prevent Liz from getting hurt more than she needs to!_

"My lord, consider it from Miss Dusk's point of view. Had she not done anything, you would not be here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you wondered why you are still here even though your revenge had already been completed?"

"I have been so busy I completely overlooked that fact..."

"Miss Dusk essentially took your place so you would be allowed to live your life with Miss Elizabeth."

Liz stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes and Ciel, who looked like he was about to say something, immediately shut his mouth.

"Are we home yet?"

"Not quite, Miss Elizabeth."

"Okay."

She leaned against Ciel again but this time just sat staring outside the window. Ciel made eye contact with Sebastian to signal that the conversation wasn't over and looked away.

* * *

After getting back to the mansion, Sebastian made dinner and, after eating, Liz immediately got ready for bed. After she went to bed, Ciel was free to talk to Sebastian without fear of Liz overhearing the conversation. He summoned Sebastian to his study as soon as he made sure Liz was asleep.

"Tell me everything."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian proceeded to explain my actions and everything leading up to the wedding. When he was finished, Ciel just sat at his desk with his chin resting on hand. He sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, what's been done can't be undone. We'll need to come up with something so Lizzie doesn't find out about this."

 _But what kind of story could you make? I don't think this could work..._

"I believe the best way is for Miss Elizabeth to know as soon as possible, to prevent her from false hope of seeing Miss Dusk and to give her more time to come to terms with this."

"I hate to say this, but I think you're right. Especially since I can't think of any excuses."

Ciel stood up and walked to the door.

"Take care of this before morning and I'll break the news to her tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."

The next morning, as Liz and Ciel were having breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Sebastian opened the door to a police officer and led him into the dining hall.

"Huh? What's happening?" Liz said, confused and cautious.

"Elizabeth Midford and Ciel Phantomhive?"

"My wife is Elizabeth Phantomhive now but the paperwork has yet to be processed. What can I do for you, officer?"

"I hear that you two are close friends with Dusk Richardson. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Why? What happened?" Liz said, looking like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Miss Richardson was reported as missing late yesterday afternoon and this morning, we got an anonymous phone tip this morning regarding her whereabouts."

"She was missing? So where is she now?"

The officer had a look of pity as he looked at Liz.

"I have been asked to inform you that your close friend has been reported as dead as of 5:34 this morning. The cause of death was a hit-and-run. On behalf of the city, I extend to you and your family my deepest sympathy in your great loss."

'No..."

Liz brought her hands up to her face to cover her mouth.

"No...I don't believe this. There's no way!"

She stood up and began shaking as tears spilled out of her eyes. Liz started walking towards the officer, but suddenly, her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Ciel caught her on time and looked at the officer.

"Thank you for bringing us the news."

The officer nodded his head.

"Again, I am so sorry for your loss."

With that, Sebastian lead the officer out of the mansion and went back to the banquet hall.

"Take her to her room."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian brought Liz to her room and laid her down on her bed and Ciel looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Now we just have to keep an eye on her to make sure she get through this okay."

* * *

Months after Liz learned the news, she finally started recovering. Although it hurt me to see my best friend in so much pain, there was not much I could do. I was just glad she could finally get past this and start living her life again. She even started smiling again! And as the time went on, I was able to see many things in my life I was supposed to see. I got to see Liz and Ciel have their first child, an adorable girl named after me, Dusk, and within five years, a second child. He was named, ironically, Christopher. And as the years passed, I got to see their children grow up and my friends grow older. But, as the time went on, I found that I was slowly losing myself.

 _Sebastian, what's happening to me? Why am I disappearing?_

 _You are disappearing because you are slowly being digested._

 _Oh. Is that why I don't sense any other souls here?_

 _Precisely._

 _I see._

Although I technically stopped aging at the ripe age of twenty-two, I felt like I have lived an eternity. As I watched over my friends through Sebastian's eyes, I realized that I was going to disappear very, very soon.

 _I have one last request._

 _What is it?_

 _I want to see the whole family. Together._

 _Very well then._

Sebastian had been preparing tea for the family, where Liz and Ciel sat in the garden and watched their children frolic in nature. At this point, Dusk was twelve and Christopher was seven. He brought tea to the family and Liz looked up at the butler with a smile that had transformed from her usual brilliant smile to a motherly and gentle smile.

"Dusk! Christopher! Stop playing and come have some snacks!"

Having brought the afternoon tea and snack that went with it, Sebastian stood behind the happy parents and watched as the children ran up to Liz and Ciel to get a taste of Sebastian's tasty snacks.

 _They look so happy and peaceful...Thank you, Sebastian, for everything._

 _It was nothing. Like I have said, I am merely doing my job._

 _You better not forget our promise._

 _I will not._

With that, I felt the last piece of me dissolve in the darkness.

* * *

 **OH MY GOSH. THE END. THIS IS THE END...I hope this was okay...I was kind of stuck writing this but I am pretty happy with this ending! Once again, thank you for sticking around for so long and I'll see you on the next one! *kisses***


	49. UPDATE

**Hi everyone! Just coming here to let everyone know that I published the intro chapter of The Records of Sebastian where Sterling and Sebastian live through major historical events! I hope everyone has been well and I'll see you at the other story :)**


End file.
